


The Last Alpha

by Clexaboi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Waverly Earp, Rutting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaboi/pseuds/Clexaboi
Summary: The world has never been the same since The Cleansing. Alphas are now a thing of the past, nothing more than a horrible nightmare humanity had to endure. But three generations since the genocide, one Alpha still remains. Nicole Haught, a drifter by nature and a dangerous beast by blood. Damaged would be an understatement for this Alpha, but perhaps a certain Omega she meets in her newest town can help quiet her inner demons. Or perhaps she's already too far gone to be fixed.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 233
Kudos: 1412





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, welcome to my very first Omegaverse full story! I've never written a full Omegaverse book before but I'm really excited to try this out. Let's just hope I finish this one. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, currently I'm at seven fully written chapters including the prologue and I'm FAR from finished, so I guess we'll see. I plan on posting once a week (not sure on a day yet, probably just whenever I get the chance). But I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am so far, and I'll be posting chapter one shortly, so stay tunned!

The world has never been the same since "The Cleansing" all those years ago. The streets are quiet and bars are calm, the reek of angry, territorial Alphas becoming a scent almost no one alive has experienced. The mass killing made sure of that.

Many years ago, times were very different. Alphas ruled the world and did so with an iron fist, thinking that just because of their prowess that they were immune to any and all consequences, because who would dare take on an Alpha if they weren't one themselves? They had turned Betas into their servants, Omegas into their bed toys, and any one who dared to defy them were taken care of one way or another. That was until the world of Betas and Omegas decided they had had enough of all the tyranny the Alphas had subjected them to since their creation. So, "The Cleansing" had begun.

The Cleansing was coordinated down to every last detail by a large team of Betas and Omegas across the world. At exactly one-thirty two on July twentieth, a high pitched frequency that only Alphas could hear with their enhanced hearing was launched into every single listening device it could reach. The guteral cries of Alphas everywhere could be heard by everyone as their heads rattled with the intruding noise. Soon enough, streets, homes, buildings, everywhere an Alpha could have been was littered with fallen bodies of the powerful beings.

But, that wasn't even the worst of it. That same team who had transmitted the noise was then sent out to execute any and all Alphas while they were unconscious, while they were unable to fight back. "Cleansing the world of the dangerous men, women, and children that plagued the Earth..." at least that's what was said to justify the massacre. And that's what people in turn began to believe.

So, now that most - if not, all - world leaders and other important officials were dead, the world rebuilt itself into a society that was lead equally by Betas and Omegas, the two living peacefully, or as peacefully as they could with all the Alpha blood on their hands.

Laws began flowing in quickly to make sure no more Alphas would be able to threaten their society, including killing Alphas as soon as they present as such. But, due to killing off all the other Alphas, the Alpha gene had been wiped from existence for the most part and very rarely - if at all - was an Alpha ever seen anymore. It had actually been twenty years since the last Alpha child was killed for being born the way they were, leading the people to believe the gene had finally been left in the past.

Little did society know, but an Alpha by the name of Nicole Haught had been walking their streets for years.

Back when The Cleansing had begun and the blaring noise was projected throughout the world, an Alpha woman by the name of Raleigh Haught had slipped past them. How? Well, this woman was deaf. She watched in horror as the people around her in the little shop she had been in dropped like flies and - rightfully so - ran as far as she could when it had registered that something was wrong. She had to get safe. She had to find her mate. Because her mate was pregnant with their first and only pup.

Her mate, an Omega by the name of Jamie, explained to her that all the Alphas were being hunted and that neither her nor their baby was safe, so they packed what they could and left their home behind. 

They found a place to stay where they wouldn't be found, an abandoned cabin tucked away into the woods where they could raise their pup in peace and protect it from the horrors of the world.

This pup was a boy named Richard Haught, Nicole Haught's father. He grew to be a caring and loving father to Nicole. He was the Alpha his mothers knew he could be.

Nicole's mother was a Beta named Hailey who had found the cabin when she was young, the pup hadn't even presented yet when she stumbled upon it one morning. She became friends with Richard and soon enough they became the forbidden lovers that no one knew about, he an Alpha and she a Beta. Richard's mothers soon found out and warned them of what they were risking, but the lovers didn't care. And soon enough they had been bound to each other and had a pup of their own, Nicole.

Raleigh and Jamie died in each other's arms two days before Nicole's birth, old age setting in and taking them both as they slept. To remember them, the young Alpha was given Raleigh as her middle name and they vowed if they were to have another pup, their name would be Jamie. Sadly, they never got to fulfill that vow.

They prayed Nicole wouldn't be born an Alpha, but once she reached the age of twelve, she began presenting as one. It broke their hearts that Nicole would never lead the life they wanted for her, so they began training her to hide her scent. It was an old technique that would be used by Omegas back when they were treated as slaves to mask their identities and - in most cases - save their lives. Nicole was taught how to act like a Beta as well, how to hold back the Alpha inside her and instead be a passive, calming Beta. She learned quickly, proving to be a very powerful Alpha to be able to do so, meaning she needed to hide it even more.

She was taught these tricks in hopes that one day the young Alpha would be able to go out into the world, see the places her parents dreamt of and possibly find an understanding mate of her own. Little did they know that her tricks would come in handy a lot sooner than expected.


	2. The Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add tags as the story processes and as I remember to add them.

Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table with her parents, eating a lovely dinner that her mother had prepared for them. The smells of freshly cooked chicken and rice mixed with the strong campfire smell of her father and the more muted lilac and freshly cut grass smell of her mother filling her sensitive nose pleasantly. She always loved the way her parents scents mixed together to form a scene of a warm summer's night in her head, especially when she was a pup and would cuddle up on them, the scent becoming strong when she nuzzled next to their mating bites, especially when it came to her mother. Her mother - due to being a Beta - had a calming scent that always seemed to wash her worries away.

The young Alpha was proving to be the spitting image of the older Beta at only age sixteen, only instead of her mother's golden locks, she instead sported her father's fiery red maine. Her clothes were hand made by her mother as well, a light blue tee-shirt that complemented her hair - which was pulled back into a braid like always - paired with dark shorts. This was one of her favorite outfits her mother had made yet.

"Did you get your homework done for today, Nicole?" Her mother, Hailey, asked. Nicole looked up at the Beta from her plate with an eyebrow raised.

"All of my work is homework, Mom. You homeschool me, remember?" Nicole replied with her usual playful - albiet smartass - tone. Her mother shakes her head in amusement, "But yeah, I did, I do still need to finish that last Act of Romeo and Juliet, though," Nicole added. Hailey nodded and went back to her food so Nicole did as well. 

"I thought you already read that one?" Richard, her father, asked.

"Yeah well when we can't really go anywhere to get knew books we gotta get creative," Nicole said snarkily, but still just joking around. The older Alpha chuckled at it. It was true, Nicole had read the classic play nearly three times by this point, and even though she didn't really like it all that much - and the pages always had that weird aged smell - it was kind of all they had that would be good for her to read, so she stuck to it.

Life wasn't so bad. No, Nicole had never talked to anyone other than her parents and no, Nicole had never been more than a mile from the cabin but, she didn't mind it that much. She didn't know anything else, and from what she had learned about the outside world and how they treat Alphas - how they'd treat her - she was apprehensive about the idea.

Though, she knows she should some day, all that training her parents had put her through in the past four years to suppress her Alpha - in both scent and actions - would go to waste if she didn't. And, well, deep down there is a part of her that wishes to someday find her special someone, her mate. If her parents, an Alpha and a Beta, could find love in all this, so can she, right? That's what she hopes for at least.

Though, just because she suppresses her Alpha, doesn't mean she got rid of the perks of being one. And that's proven when her sensitive ears pick up on footsteps nearing the cabin, more specifically, rounding her mother's garden. She drops her fork and looks up at the only other Alpha around to see if he'd heard it as well, and by the stunned look on his face, she guessed he had.

"Nicole, go to your room and get under the bed, don't come out until I tell you to," her father says in a hushed voice as he gets up from the table quietly.

"No wait, Dad, I can help. You always said I was a powerful Alpha, I can help," She pleads, not wanting to leave her parents to face this alone, whatever this might be can't be good. But, he doesn't respond as he slowly walks to the windows.

"You heard your father, now go," her mother says, the Beta growling just a little to get Nicole to listen. She opens her mouth to say something back, to plead with her mother to let her help again, but she shuts it when her father growls at her and subtly let's out a bit of dominating Alpha pharamones. She can't help but submit to that. So, reluctantly, she does, even if it is against her better judgement. She can feel her Alpha inside clawing at her to defend her land but she pushes it down just like she's trained to, and with it, she blocks her scent just in case.

She goes into her room and quietly shuts the door before crawling under her bed, briefly remembering the days when she would play hide and seek with her parents, hiding under her bed and giggling as her parents walked by. But those memories are suddenly halted when she hears a piercing noice cut through the air, invading her ears and making her want to howl in pain. Her brain feels like it's being liquefied but she bites her arm to keep from screaming. Her alpha is begging for it to stop, clawing at her to fight it off, but she can't. The noise gets worse and worse and worse until she's seeing stars but then she finally falls unconscious.

\--------------------------

She's awoken to voices shouting something but she can't piece together what it is, her ears ringing too loudly and her head pounding. She opens her eyes and sees that she's still tucked under her bed and as she listens, she realizes she doesn't recognize the voices from outside her room. She looks to the door to see it opened, figuring whoever was here had already searched her room and was now out there. Out there with her parents.

"- Under safety act 003, you are here by sentenced to death for puting our world in danger with your dangerous plague," the young Alpha heard a man's voice say, but before she can piece together what it means, a gun shot is heard throughout the cabin, ringing in the air, followed by the horrified scream of her mother. Nicole has to clasp a hand over her mouth in shock to keep from yelling as she hears a heavy thump hit the floor.

"And you have violated safety act 074, letting the danger remain in our world, and for that, you are also sentenced to death." Then a second gun shot, and a second thump. The shock of the situation has Nicole shaking as she hears three sets of boots march their way out of her home. She feels stuck under her bed, unable to move, too scared to face what she knows will be out there. She can feel her alpha cowering inside her, a feeling she's never felt before. 

Slowly, she's able to pull herself out and her feet feel as heavy as cinderblocks as she walks away from her one safe area. She can feel herself begin to cry but the shock still hasn't worn off so it feels distant. But once she sees the pool of crimson from around the corner, realization hits her in full force.

She runs to her mother's side, no longer does she look warm and inviting, no longer does her smell comfort the young Alpha, but now she's just cold and lifeless as blood seeps out of the bullet hole in her forehead, she can still smell the gun powder in the air. Nicole's eyes are welling up in tears to the point where she can barely see anymore as she looks over to her father to see him in the same state. The smells of summer and family stripped away and all she's left with is cold loneliness.

She looks to her mother's mating bite on the side of her neck and even that has turned to a gray, dull scar, no longer holding the meaning it used to. Nicole reaches out her trembling hand and places it over the bite, trying to call out to her.

"Mom... please come back... I can't do this alone," she pleads through her sobs, choking on her own words as they catch in her throat, "I can't do this with out you guys..." 

She can't bring herself to get up off the floor, even when the pool of blood around her mother's head begins to touch her knees, even if the smell of metal and death are stinging her nose. She couldn't bare to leave them. Not like this. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They were supposed to live long, happy lives, dying in each other's arms just like her grandmothers. Her parents were amazing people, they weren't suppose to leave her like this.

She howled, somthing her parents told her to never do for fear of being found but she had to, the pain inside her becoming too much to bare as she saw the lifeless corpses laying before her. They were really gone.

"How could this happen?" She cries. The home had been so secure for so long, even back when patrols were sent out all over the place to find stragglers. That's when it hits her. Someone had smelled them. 

When Alpha's get angry, especially at each other, the scent is thick and almost suffocating as they try to over power each other with their own pheromones. Just like how her and her father had done just two days before. They had gotten into a fight over whether or not Nicole could go out on a hunt with her father. They were yelling over each other and the Alphas' stench had filled the house quickly as they fought for dominance, it was in their biology. Her mother became the peacekeeper and had gotten them to calm down before things got out of hand but the damage had been done when they opened the windows to let out the smell.

It was her fault. It was her fault her parents lie unmoving on the wood floor, it's her fault the home they had loved for years was now haunted by the memories of a better time. It was her fault her parents were killed in cold blood.

Nicole slept beside her parents' bodies that night, not able to rip herself away just yet. But, once morning came around, she knew she was no longer safe. So, she packed up what she could into a backpack, everything she would need to stay alive for as long as she could. 

As she covered up her parents' bodies with a blanket, she looked to the mantle over the fireplace to see her father's hunting knife. She walked over to it and grasped it in her hand, the craftsmanship was impeccable, the neatly carved wooden handle fitting in her hand perfectly. The design of a wolf could be seen with the initials R.H. inscribed right below it, it was her father's best work in her opinion. She grabbed the leather sheath and strapped it to her belt, sliding the knife inside as she looked around the home she had known all her life.

It's strange, all her life she had thought about what it would be like to finally see the world for herself, she didn't imagine having to leave so soon. She looks to the now covered bodies of her parents, telling herself she'd cried enough tears today.

"I'll make you guys proud, I promise." It's a promise she isn't even sure she can fulfill, but she has to become who her parents said she could be. For their sakes, she will be better.

That was the last day Nicole stepped foot in her home, she walked out and didn't look back, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave if she did.

She spent the next five years of her life hiding who she is from everyone who crossed her path. She jumped from town to town, taking small jobs where ever she could to pay for the bare minimum of food and shelter before moving along. It wasn't ideal, but she had to keep moving, if she stayed for too long she would start to grow close to people, and she knows first hand what happens to those who get close to Alphas. She didn't want anyone to face the same fate as her parents, and if she was destined to have a barrel of a gun be the last thing she sees, she sure as hell won't be taking anyone down with her. No one needed to die for her mistakes again.

So, here she is at twenty-one years old having spent a good part of her life never even having a friend she could rely on. It's a harsh reality she's grown to deal with. Her Alpha instincts are still there, but they have been pushed so far down to protect herself that sometimes she even convices herself that she's a Beta, well except for when her rut comes along every six months or so. It's a vicious cycle that reminds her that she isn't like everyone else, she isn't someone people could love, let alone like. She's someone - something - many people fear. She's an Alpha, a cruel fate for anyone to bare in this day and age.

She's learned to suppress her scent so much that she does it without even knowing, she barely remembers what she actually smells like anymore, it's become so muted that even some actual Betas have told her such. It's sickening to know that she has basically ripped her own Alpha out of her, but it's what she's had to do to survive. She's done a lot of shit to survive.

But now isn't the time to mope, she's done enough of that for at least five lifetimes. So, as she walks past a sign that reads "Welcome To Purgatory" that's littered with bullet holes, she lifts up her head and smells the sweet scented air with a feigned smile. Another day, another town, let's see what's in store.


	3. Welcome To Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I said I'd post only once a week, but I'm not a very patient person so here's another chapter, as a treat ;)

Nicole walks through the streets of the new town. No wonder it's called Purgatory, she thinks as she takes in the earily quite town. She feels like she's being watched, but she doesn't see anyone around. Maybe it's abandoned? Perhaps after The Cleansing this town was either too empty to keep existing or people just moved on to better places. Well, regardless, she needed a place to stay for the night if she was going to have to keep looking for a new town she could actually stay in for a bit.

She comes across what looks to be a roadhouse bar and shrugs, "This works, I guess." 

She walks inside the bar called "Shorty's" and looks around a bit. The place smelled like it had been full of highly intoxicated Betas and Omegas not too long ago, so the town isn't empty after all.

"Hello?" A voice calls out from behind her, startling her enough to make her yelp and her hand fall instinctively to the knife on her hip. She turns around to see a woman behind the bar, she's on the shorter side with long brown hair, her scent is sweetly strong, indicating she's an Omega. Her eyes are a greenish-brown, complementing her hair. Her scent was compelling to the taller Alpha, part of her yearning to get closer and get a better idea of it and see her eyes in a better light.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the Omega said with a laugh that she obviously tried to hold back, "but, um, can I help you?" Nicole had to find her bearings, feeling a little off kilter after being snuck up on and with just how beautiful the Omega is.

"It's fine," the Alpha started after clearing her throat. She walked up to the bar and set her bag next to a stool as she sat down, "I'm kind of just passing through, I honestly didn't know whether or not anyone lived in this town when I got here," she added, commenting on the "ghost town" feeling it gave off. To that, the Omega laughed again, but that time Nicole was unsure as to what, exactly.

"Well it is like seven in the morning, not many people would be awake right now," she said, making Nicole start to blush in embarrassment at her own stupidity, of course she'd forget not everyone feels the need to be awake all the time like her. The Omega leaned onto the other side of the bar, giving Nicole a great chance to really get a good idea of her scent. It's sweet like honey, but there's an undertone of something like roses or daisies. It truly is something to admire, it almost makes her want to bask in the way it fills her nose so delicately. And her eyes are more like an emerald this close, with amber trapped within.

"I'm Waverly," she says, sticking out her hand to Nicole's. The Alpha takes it into her own, not missing the small glint in the Omega's eye as she does so.

"Nicole," she replied, albeit wearily, she isn't there to make friends, but if there really are other people in town, maybe she could stay there for a bit before she moved on once again. They let go of each other's hands and Nicole immediately missed the contact.

"So, Nicole, where you headed? You know, once you're done 'passing through,'" Waverly asked as she grabbed a towel and a spray bottle from under the counter and began wiping down the bar. It then dawns on the Alpha that she had walked into this bar completely uninvited while it was closed. She started to get up from her seat, grabbing her bag as she did so.

"I should probably get going, you seem busy and I need to get a place to stay for a bit," Nicole said as she began walking away, that was until she heard other foot steps in the building. She turned around to look at a door on the other side of the bar where she thought the sound was coming from and saw Waverly still standing at the bar, about to say something but then closing her mouth as she eyed Nicole questioningly once another, older woman walked in from a back room.

"Waverly I told you, you don't need to come in this ear-" the woman stoped herself when her eyes landed on Nicole,"Well who is this?" The older woman with graying hair asked, putting a hand on her hip. Nicole looked to Waverly, who looked to the older woman then back to her, her eyes searching for somthing Nicole couldn't discern. She cleared her throat again.

"I'm Nicole, I was just about to leave, I'm sorry for coming in while you were closed, I didn't mean to intrude," the Alpha explained.

"Oh nonsense, you must be new in town. I'm Gus, and I'm sure you've already met Waverly," the woman said as she walked over to Nicole, "Hun, you look like you haven't eaten in days!" She continued as she grabed Nicole's wrist and pulled her back to the bar. Nicole instictually tried to get a scent off her, but judging by it's dull, earthiness, she's most likely a Beta.

"Oh, I'm fine, but really I should get going," she insisted, trying to pull away in the most respectful way she can.

"Nope, no guest of mine will ever leave this place hungry, I'll go whip up something for you, on the house, consider it a welcoming gift," she pushed Nicole into the stool she was at before, "Now, you sit here and keep Waverly company while I go see what I can find." And with that, the older Beta walked into the backroom, leaving Nicole with Waverly once again.

"Well that was... something," the redheaded Alpha stated with a nervous laugh, lifting her hand to scratch the back of her neck just under the short waves of Auburn hair that rest there. Her eyes didn't want to meet the ones across the bar, choosing to instead stay glued to her jeans.

"Yeah, Gus has always been stubborn, once she sets her mind to something, she doesn't let up," she heard the Omega say. Nicole looked up at her and it seemed whatever Waverly had on her mind before was gone because she then sported a cute smile. 

"Yeah I can see that." The two laughed and Nicole took this time to admire the way Waverly sounded when she laughed, it was a comforting noise that helped Nicole relax a little bit, her shoulders feeling less tense. The room soon fell into a silence that wasn't really comfortable but it was also not too awkward, so Nicole let the silence remain.

She looked around the bar, admiring the old west feel of the place before her eyes landed on a sign that had "Drink Where Wyatt Earp Drank!" etched into the wood. She knew little about the old outlaw, not much more than the fact that he was an Alpha and that he killed a lot people. Sometimes she felt like that was the only thing anyone would remember about him anymore, furthering the idea of Alphas being nothing more than dangerous animals that needed to be "put down". Waverly noticed where Nicole had been looking and sighed.

"I know, I know, having a sign that makes an Alpha sound like someone to be admired isn't very smart, but it's been there for forever, it's kind of our trademark at this point," Waverly said, waving her hand around aimlessly. The way she quieted her voice when saying 'Alpha' and made it out to seem that no Alpha could be considered a good person by any means made Nicole's stomach sink for a moment in shame. She'd never met a person in the real world who didn't think of Alphas as monsters, at this point she thinks she never will, but it always hurts when she hears it.

"That, and he's my great-great-grandfather, my family owns this place," Waverly added, taking Nicole out of her thoughts. She decided to move the conversation towards that, rather than listen to her Alpha begging her to show Waverly her place, begging her to show her how Omegas should never talk about Alphas like that. She kicked her Alpha down like always, suppressing what she could just like her parents taught her.

"Really?" Nicole said once her instincts had quieted down, "So, it's Waverly Earp, then I'd assume?" Waverly started to polish the glasses as they continued talking.

"You'd assume right, you got a last name, Nicole?" The Omega asked, her eyes glancing up at Nicole's quickly before returning to her task at hand.

"I might, I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Nicole replied, albeit a little flirtatiously to cover the fact that she just didn't want the Omega, or anyone for that matter, knowing her last name. She didn't like to give out her last name very often, honestly the less people know about her, the better. It's not like her last name had any sort of reputation like the name "Earp" might, but still. Personal information is hard. Waverly looked up at her again before nodding slowly, seeming to understand Nicole wanting to stay more reserved.

Before the conversation could pick back up again, Gus walked back out with a red, plastic tray containing a hamburger and fries, and wow did they smell amazing.

"I hope you're not vegan," the Beta said with a chuckle as she set to tray down in front of Nicole. 

"Wow, thank you, honestly, this smells delicious," Nicole gushed before taking a bite of the juicy burger, almost moaning at the taste. Gus hadn't been wrong when she had pointed out Nicole's state, she hadn't eaten much for almost a week, money had been running low for a while now and hunting hadn't proven to be much better. But this, now this Nicole could definitely get used to. She heard Gus let out a chuckle and as she looked up, she briefly caught Waverly's eyes looking a little more dilated then before.

The other women walked away to the other end of the bar to start talking about the day's plans as Nicole basically devoured her meal. It had been awhile since the Alpha had someone do something so kind for her, just because they could. It was an odd feeling, but a great one, making her enjoy the food even more.

"I don't know, Gus. I think we need to get more staff, working the bar on peak nights gets kind of difficult when I'm the only one, especially when some of the Beta guys get drunk and handsy," Nicole heard Waverly say to Gus, her ears tuned into the conversation automatically. Her Alpha growled quietly when she heard Waverly was being harassed by guys in the bar, forcing her to bite it back.

"I know, but we don't really have the funds to spare, hell I'm barely able to pay you minimum wage for all the work you do," Gus replied a little exasperated, probably having thought of this same thing before. Waverly then glanced over at the redheaded stranger, and got an idea.

"What if you didn't have to pay them per say? Just let them use my old apartment upstairs and let them eat whatever they can here?" She said and Gus nodded thoughtfully. Nicole thought as well, she did need a place to stay and she needed to be able to feed herself, plus she did come to this town to get a job and hang out for a little bit before she moved on... 

"Well if someone would be willing to do that then I'd say that it would work, but who would work without actual pay?" Gus replied, and before Nicole knew what she was doing, her big mouth got ahead of her.

"I'd do it," the Alpha stated, looking over to the women who looked back at her. Waverly eyed her wierldy again, just like before, and that's when Nicole realized why. She shouldn't have been able to hear them that well, they were talking quietly and were a ways away, but of course with her Alpha enhanced hearing, she heard them just fine. But before she could cover it up, Gus chimed in.

"Are you sure, hun? We'd ask you to do just as much as the other staff members," she reasoned, Nicole nodded and went along with it, she might as well.

"I'm sure, I mean I needed a place anyway for a little while, I don't mind." And just like that, Purgatory became another name on her list of places she had lived.

Nicole didn't own many things, basically whatever she could fit in her pack was what she kept while moving from place to place, so moving into the small room above the bar was as easy as walking in and placing her bag on the old, wooden floor. Waverly had said this room was her's before, but it was obvious it had been a while since she lived here because it was dusty and had that stale, musty smell places got when no one had been in it for a while.

"Sorry it's not really a five-star room, but it just needs a little dusting and maybe some refurbishing here and there, otherwise it's not so bad," Waverly had said as they walked in, and Nicole couldn't disagree, it wasnt the worst place she had stayed, far from it really.

Waverly handed her the key and told her to get settled in for the day, tomorrow she would start to help Nicole get into the rhythm of things, but today she got to rest. She sat down on the bed once she was alone and sighed, running her hand through her fiery red hair. It was always stressful starting in a new town, learning the way the town worked and how the people were. It didn't matter how many towns she had been to, they always stressed her out a bit.

She took out her knife from the sheath on her hip, looking down at it while she ran her thumb over the engraving that had stayed in pretty good shape, all things considered. She smiled sadly at the "R.H.", remembering a time when things weren't so stressful. She did this often, holding the knife and remembering simpler times grounded her in ways nothing else could. 

"Another town, Mom and Dad," she said as she looked down at the blade, "Let's see how this goes."

Once she had felt at peace once again, she sheathed it and laid down on her back, stairing up at the ceiling. She knew she would be out of there in a few months anyway, staying too long ran the risk of people finding out who she was, but for now, this is where she would call home. For now, this was okay.


	4. Hypnophobia and One Nosy Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnophobia: the fear of falling asleep.
> 
> One Nosy Sister: Wynonna Earp.

Nicole had spent most of her day cleaning up her new room; there were some old boxes, a few cases of liquor, and obviously this place had turned into a storage room for some time. She didn't mind though, it was either this or sleep. She didn't like to sleep. Sleeping meant she was vulnerable, it meant anyone who suspected her could walk in and kill her, just like people had done during The Cleansing. As an Alpha, as possibly the last Alpha alive, she couldn't risk that. So working was perfectly fine. Sure, she had to sleep or else she'd die of exhaustion, so she did whenever she could hardly stay on her own two feet anymore and even then it was only for a few hours, normally being awoken by nightmares before the rem cycle could set in.

So she flattened the boxes and brought the liquor to the basement like Gus had instructed, though she did take a bottle or two to keep in her own room, she'd be a fool not to, really. She unpacked the stuff from her bag - she had a few extra changes of clothes, some cash she was saving for a rainy day, as well as a journal she had bought back when she was staying in Seattle a few years ago. Nicole flipped through the pages, the scent of weathered paper and dried ink filling her nose as it always did when she opened it. When she had first bought it, she wrote about her nightmares - she had read somewhere that writing about them would help her understand them and help her get rid of them, but it proved to be a hoax when it never ended up working. So, she started writing about the places she had stayed, the people she had met, the smells, the sounds, everything, because if this is going to be the rest of her life, she might as well try to make each place count, or at least try to remember them.

The Alpha flipped to the next empty page and sat down at the small white desk on the side of the room. She grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote Purgatory on top of the clean page, underlining it twice. She wrote down the day of her arrival on one side, leaving the other for the date of her departure, whenever that may be. She wrote down the names of the people she had met so far - there was only two at this point - along with where she had met them and a description.

"Waverly Earp (O) - Met in Shorty's Bar  
About my age. Short, maybe 5'3 or 5'4, brown hair with natural blonde highlights, green eyes with a brown hue within them. She wore a crop top with the bar's logo across the chest and jean shorts. Her scent is like honey, sickeningly sweet but it's balanced out by what smells like a rose bush."

"Gus (B) - Met in Shorty's Bar  
On the older side. She has dark hair that has been lightened by grays all around, she has dark brown eyes..."

Before she could finish, she heard a soft knock at her door so she set down her journal and got up from the chair before walking over to the door. The Alpha placed her hand on the handle of her knife, always prepared for the worst. She opened the door and immediately let her hand drop comfortably to her side when she sees Waverly standing there with a smile.

"Hey, um, come in," Nicole said, letting out a breath of relief. She stepped aside as the Omega walked by, their bodies brushing against each other for a fraction of a second, just enough time for Nicole to get another good inhale full of Waverly's honey-like scent.

"Hey, sorry to barge in on you like this, but I just wanted to see how you were settling in and if you needed help with anything," she said kindly, looking around at the room that now seemed as good as new, "but it seems you already finished that, so much for your day off," the Omega chuckled lightly. Nicole scratched the back of her neck as she closes the door.

"Yeah, I don't really do 'days off'," she replied awkwardly before her eyes caught sight of the last boxes in the corner of her room, "but I actually do need to bring down a few more boxes if you want to help with that?" The Alpha offered, to which Waverly nodded. They picked up the remaining cardboard and began heading down the stairs into the main floor. Nicole looked around and saw a few people, she saw Gus at the bar pouring a drink for a gentleman on the other side and some other patrons, they were all comfortably nursing they're drinks at different parts of the room, some engaging in small talk or just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Quite the quiet little town you got here," Nicole commented as she opened the door to the basement, letting Waverly through first.

"It can be, yeah, but it's mostly just a slow night, it is only Tuesday after all. Just wait until the weekend, then you'll be thinking you jinxed yourself," the Omega replied light heartedly as they descended the stairs.

"I bet." Nicole followed behind as they set the boxes with the others she had stacked earlier. She wiped her hands off on her pants before turning to Waverly. This Omega felt diffrent then the others she had met over the years, Nicole just couldn't pin point why, but part of her really wanted to find out, her more primal side.

"So, uh, thanks for the help, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" The Alpha said awkwardly, she can already feel herself being drawn to the Omega, so it was best if she only sees the girl when they must. A choice she was all too familar with. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach when Waverly looks a little disappointed.

"Sure, no problem," Waverly said before turning away and walking up the stairs, leaving Nicole alone in the basement.

Nicole shook her head, biting back the whine her Alpha tried to release at pushing the Omega away, she knew she was doing what's best... for both of them.

............................

The night went by as usual, the Alpha stayed up as late as she could - writing in her journal, cleaning despite her room being spotless, basically doing whatever she could to keep her body busy - until her body ultimately collapsed onto the bed from not sleeping for a few days. She was well aware of how unhealthy it was, she's not an idiot, but it became a habit by that point. And after three or so hours of sleep, she woke up quickly after an intense nightmare.

It was the same everytime, she saw her parents' bodies lying on the blood soaked floor in front of her as she cried, exactly like it was when she was younger. But then her parents would rise and for some reason the Alpha would be tied to a chair, they yell at her, telling her that it was her fault they're dead and as they scream their voices would gradually turn into the noise the officers used on her family, piercing her skull and making her ears and eyes bleed profusely. And soon enough, her father would hold a gun to her head and tell her she's an abomination, tell her she's monster, before pulling the trigger to wake her up.

When she woke up, her body was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead uncomfortably and her clothes felt like they were superglued to her skin as she jolts up into a sitting position. She tried to slow her breathing, calm herself down as best and as quickly as possible knowing when she loses control she could become the Alpha many expect her to be. She couldn't have that. So she did her breathing exercise, counting down from ten while closing her eyes and breathing slowly. It didn't always work perfectly, but today she got lucky and she gained control once again.

Nicole got out of bed knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she wanted to and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face before looking at herself in the old mirror. She looked like hell. She always did when her nightmares woke her up, which was pretty much all the time. She stretched out her muscles, sighing with every pop or crack she heard as her stiff body loosens up a bit. The Alpha sighed, thinking back to when times were simpler.

She then heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the main floor. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand and seeing as it was only six-thirty, she guessed Waverly was getting an early start. Guess she might as well too. So, she hopped into the shower before throwing on some clean clothes, freshening up and lastly strapping her knife to her waist, heading down at about seven-fifteen.

Her suspicions were proven correct when she saw Waverly unloading a box of liquor onto the underside of the bar. From what the Alpha could gather from scent alone, it was mostly just whiskey, lots of it too.

"Good morning," Nicole said as she approached the bar, startling Waverly a bit if the quick change in her scent was any indication, making Nicole smile at the unintentional payback.

"Nicole, hey. How'd you sleep?" Waverly asked as she continued unloading the box. Nicole, figuring she should help since she is working there after all, walked to the Omega's side of the bar and unloaded the box with her.

"Great, never better," she lied quickly.

"Good because you're going to need it for today, luckily it's not a peak day but you need to learn the ropes, newbie," Waverly said, bumping her hip into Nicole's playfully, to which the Alpha couldn't help but smile at. 

"Oh I think I'll be just fine," Nicole combated. The Omega responded with a chuckle. Once they were done unloading the box, Waverly shoved it under the shelf and looked up at Nicole.

"Alright, Beta, 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see'," she said, quoting what Nicole had said the day prior. Her Alpha didn't like being called a Beta, it was almost degrading in a way, but the rational part of her saw it as a good thing, it meant she was passing, for now.

"Yeah, I guess we will," The Alpha responded. 

Waverly was quick to put her to work, having her haul boxes of booze up and down the stairs for them to unload for the day over and over, but due to her biology, it was basically a walk in the park. Waverly was impressed to say the least, though of course she had noticed the way Nicole's toned arms peaked out underneath her tee-shirt. She just didn't expect a Beta to be so resilient. Those boxes were heavy, even some of her bulkier friends had trouble after a few runs, but she watched as the redhead went up and down with her arms full multiple times without so much as breaking a sweat. Strange.

Nicole was strange. It was obvious from what the taller woman had told her that she was a drifter, passing through towns at a steady pace, never settling down. But she acted strange as well, Waverly'd be a fool not to notice how she seemed to put up such a guard around herself, the young Earp thought maybe by being nice Nicole would at least tell her her last name, but no, she just got brushed off. She tried to reason with herself that maybe this woman was just being cautious, she had only been in town for a day or so, but it still hurt a little, her Omega instincts pawing at her to pull everything out of Nicole that she could. Waverly was drawn to her, she just couldn't figure out why.

"That should be the last of them," The Alpha said once she was finished with the boxes, rubbing her hands together to get rid of the dust. Waverly eyed her weirdly just like she had done the day before, indicating Nicole wasn't hiding her Alpha well enough, "Damn they were heavy, you're really trying to ware me out fast, Earp," she said, trying to cover up the fact that she could have done that all day. Waverly nods slowly, 

"maybe she bought it?" Nicole thinks to herself.

"Yeah, well, someone has to do it," The Omega replied, to which Nicole just noded awkwardly.

Nicole was then told to clean the glasses, Waverly handed her the supplies she needed and she got to work. The rest of the morning was spent doing that while she could hear Waverly in the other room talking to Gus, who had just arrived. They talked about the day as usual so the Alpha took this as sign that she was in the clear for the time being. Waverly was perceptive, incredibly so, maybe it was best to just leave now before she got caught? She'd be leaving soon enough anyway so what does it matter if she leaves earlier than expected? No... that would probably make the Omega believe even more that she was hiding something... Nicole would just have to stick it out and try to act more like a Beta then she was used to. Sure, she had impersonated them for years, but it was a tough act to play when her biology is constantly rearing its ugly head. 

"Alright, show time ladies," Gus said as her and Waverly entered the main bar. The Beta walked over to the front door and turned the sign on it to say "open".

"Ready for your first day as a bar tender, Nicole?" The Omega asked as she walked over to her side. She might be able to push some of her instincts out of mind, but the way her body reacted to this woman's scent is something she couldn't control. It pulled her in, almost like a rope, and Nicole couldn't help but feel warmed by it.

"Yup, no offense but it doesn't seem too hard, just ask someone what they want to drink, poor it then give it to them. Easy-peasy," Nicole's cockiness shined through, her Alpha was happy with that at least.

"You're cocky for a Beta, I like it," Waverly said, making Nicole feel all sorts of ways but she decided not to read into it too far. This woman was now her co-worker after all.

The morning was pretty quiet, as expected, so Nicole is suprised when a dark-haired woman with the scent of evergreen trees and whiskey comes barreling into the bar at ten a.m.

"Waverly!" The woman called out as she pushed open the doors. She waltzed on over to the bar and took a seat, with the lack of grace only a tipsy person could muster. The woman then looked at the Alpha who was standing behind the bar with a strange look on her face.

"You're not Waverly," The Beta stated with a squint. 

Before Nicole could speak, Waverly came up from the basement with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, Wynonna, sorry I was just doing some inventory. I see you've met Nicole," the Omega said as she walked over to them, going over to Wynonna's side to give her a hug.

"Not really, I just walked in and all of a sudden there was a tall hot redhead behind the bar," the Beta- Wynonna, said.

"Well, Wynonna, this is Nicole, she just got to town yesterday and Gus is letting her stay above the bar if she works here. Nicole, this is my sister Wynonna." Nicole reached her hand across to shake Wynonna's but when all she was met with is a skeptical look, she dropped her hand back to her side awkwardly.

Wynonna got up and walked around to Nicole's side of the bar, the Alpha stood still as the Beta circled her, looking her over.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked as she stood there under the woman's eyes.

"What my sister failed to mention is I own this bar, and you're an unknown in my territory," Wynonna said, coming to a stop at Nicole's side, "What's with the knife?" She asked, reaching her hand out to grab it before Nicole wrapped her hand around it protectively, turning that side of her away from the older Earp.

"That's none of your business," the Alpha nearly growled. She didn't give two shits about the fact that this woman was technically her boss, no one touches her knife.

"Hmm," was all she got in response. Wynonna came back to face Nicole, crossing her arms in front of herself. Nicole quickly looked her over, taking in the sight of the leather-clad woman, her eyes then zone in on the prominent mating bite on the Beta's neck.

"Where are you from, Nicole?" The Beta asked.

"Again, none of your business. I'm just here for a place to stay and to help out where I can, I'll be out of your hair soon enough," Nicole replied, rolling her eyes a bit. She could still feel and smell Waverly nearby, just letting her get grilled by her sister. Wynonna noded.

"Fine. Be all secluded and broody, but if you're gonna be like that, you bet your ass you'll be 'out of here soon enough'." Nicole nodded back, happy that the questioning was finally over. Her Alpha was enraged at being questioned like that by a Beta. She takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Great, now that that's over with," Waverly said a little too cheery for Nicole's taste, "What can I get you, Wyn?" The Omega and Beta sisters take their respective sides of the bar as Waverly gets a glass down from the shelf.

"You know what I like, babygirl," Wynonna relied, her suspicious eyes stayed on the Alpha. 

"Well this town is definitely something," Nicole thought.


	5. You Make Me Lose Control

Nicole spent that night mulling over the conversation she had with Wynonna. The Beta woman was annoying at best, but downright dangerous at worst, Nicole didn't need someone digging into her like that. Who knows what could have happened if her tight control had slipped? Lord knows it took all of her power to keep from showing the Beta who's really in charge until she submitted and barred her neck. She can't afford slip ups like that. But what really hurt was the fact that Waverly had just stood there and let it happen, and while Nicole could understand why - what with Wynonna being her sister - it still kinda stung that she just let Nicole be attacked like that. Her Alpha wasn't one for letting others, let alone Omegas, stand up for her, but her more human side felt vulnerable... alone.

Who was she kidding? She'd always been alone, at least for the past five years she had. So why did this feel so different? She might never know... but maybe it's better that way.

Nicole sat up from her bed as the sun began to peak over the horizon, rolling her head to combat the stiffness in her neck. She hadn't slept all night, instead she laid in the same position while her mind ran for hours. She stood and yawned as she walked over to her backpack, taking out her notebook to make another entry on the page titled Purgatory.

"Wynonna Earp (B) - Shorty's Bar

Wild dark brown hair, eyes that matched. She doesn't look much like her sister Waverly. Her scent is strong for a Beta - perhaps the mating bite helps - woodsy with a bite of whiskey, but maybe the whiskey smell was just because she seems like she drinks like a college frat boy. Owns Shorty's. Annoying."

Nicole of course noticed her own biases slipping through into her description, but she honestly didn't care. She closed the notebook before throwing it back in her bag, sighing gently. She looked towards her window, the sunrise was beautiful as it rose above the mountain range, painting the sky in pinks and yellows. She wanted to see more of it. So, she grabbed her room key and walked out her door, shutting it behind her.

She sped walk down the stairs and out the back door of the bar. She glanced around before noticing a ladder that led to the roof of the building, smiling at it softly. She climbed it quickly and the next thing she knew, she was met with the beautiful sight once again, but now she could see it all. The sky looked like it went on forever and Nicole couldn't help but sigh contently at how amazing it felt to see it. Sunrises were one of the few perks to hardly ever sleeping. It was a sight not many people saw, really, most people would be asleep or just barely getting up to start the day, too busy being angry at waking up so early to really appreciate it.

But she did, she appreciated it more than anything. Back when she was just a pup, her mother had always been an early riser, and Nicole loved when her mother would come to wake her up in the wee hours of the morning to come see the sunrise. It connected them, it was their thing. Seeing the sunrise reminded Nicole of those times, and though it still hurts, it's gotten better. Because she hopes the Beta is watching with her. 

"You would love it, Mom," the Alpha said, "You would absolutely love it." She took her sheath off her side and sat it beside her as she sat down on the edge of the building, her feet dangling over the side as she breathes in the fresh, crisp, morning air. She can smell the frost that laid over the town the previous night, she can smell the trees from the nearby forest, she can even smell that it's going to snow tonight. Predicting the weather with only her nose was a difficult trick to learn, but as she got older and it became more and more important for her to be able to do so, she picked up on the different ways the air smelled when a storm was approaching.

She sat there for a while. Long enough that the sky had long since faded into its natural blue state and soon she heard a car pull up to the front of the building. The wind had picked up a bit, so she decided to head down reluctantly. She put her sheath back on and climbed back down the ladder.

She walked back into the building the same way she had left before walking over to the bar where she found exactly who she thought she would, Waverly Earp.

"Hey, Nicole." Well at least they aren't scaring each other this time. They quickly got to work restocking the bar, the night before had proven to be a bit more lively than expected. It was apparently some sort of celebration for the town's Firefighters, Nicole guessed someone's birthday, maybe? Either way, the bar now needed an almost full re-stock. Which just meant more running up and down the stairs with boxes full of booze, though she didn't mind, and by the looks of it, Waverly didn't either, what with how the Omega seemed to ogle her every time she came about, but Nicole would never let herself admit that she noticed, or what it might mean.

"How are you so... I don't know, not sweaty and disgusting after that?" Waverly asked after the Alpha had done her runs more times then she could count.

"Should I take that as a complement?" Nicole asked with a confused chuckle, though in reality she was just trying to think of something to say that wasn't a dead give away into her natural ability to hold out in physically demanding situations. Waverly laughed softly as they unloaded the last box.

"Sorry, it's just... I've never met someone quite like you, is the best way I can put it." Nicole nodded knowingly.

"Also, I should probably apologize for the way my sister acted yesterday," Nicole's ears perked slightly at the comment, tuning to face the Omega, she could almost smell the nervousness coming off her, "She's just protective is all. She's my sister, and it's not often we get new people in town. I know she didn't mean to offend you - if she did - or make you feel uncomfortable, I told her how you like to keep to yourself, don't think I didn't notice that," Nicole chuckled lightly at Waverly's quip.

"She seemed to understand that, so hopefully next time you guys see each other she doesn't go all 'big bad bar owner' on you again." Nicole didn't know what to say. She was still a little hurt the Omega didn't do anything in the moment, but it still meant quite a bit for Waverly to at least vouch for her.

"Well, thank you, and how can you be so sure I'll see her again?" Nicole asked, not really in a rude way, more in a "you're sister isn't really my favorite person and I don't think I'll go seeking her out for fun." kind of way, if such a way exists.

"Wow you really are new here," the Omega said with a laugh, making Nicole smile at the bright sound dispite not knowing what she's laughing at, "Wynonna is in this bar pretty much everyday, practically lives in it when she isn't off doing her own thing." Nicole stared blankly, how great.

Hours past and soon enough they were serving the patrons of the town on their lunch breaks. Nicole had started to get the hang of the whole thing, it was a little more difficult than she first thought, but the Alpha managed.

Well she did, right up until she was walking to go serve a table and caught a glimpse of a man Waverly is serving grab at the Omega's jean-covered behind. Waverly tried to pull away but the man held her closer, wrapping his hairy arm around her barely exposed waist. Nicole's blood boiled. Her Alpha didn't like that. She didn't like that. And boy did she make it known that She. Didn't. Like. That.

She dropped the tray of beers she was holding, letting them crash to the ground without any regard as to what she was doing before marching over the table, a deep growl settling in her chest.

"You're quite the pretty girl, Waverly, how's 'bout you come sit in my lap," the man slurred as the Omega squirmed in his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Please, I need to get back to work," she pleaded.

"Let her go," the Alpha commanded, her voice gravely and demanding. She could feel her control slipping. The man looked over at her, she could smell the strong alcohol wafting off of him potently, she had to fight the urge to cover her nose. The Omega looked at her too, her eyes searching Nicole's, though she didn't know for what.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't, girly?" He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have said that, because the next thing either of them knew, the Alpha had lunged after him and pushed him to the floor with her hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly.

"Do you really want to find out?" She growled as she kneeled down next to him. She was barely holding on to the control she had, her Alpha pheromones clawing to escape her clutches to make him submit, but she held on while the fire burned within her. But luckily she didn't need to release them, because his eyes became filled with fear anyway, and she smirked at it, her pride making itself known.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!" He begged. Nicole gained back a little bit of control and was able to push herself off the man, standing up straight, nearly puffing out her chest in the process.

"Good. Now go." The man didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled to his feet, running from the bar.

"Coward," the Alpha stated. She turned around to find Waverly standing there in shock, that's when she finally came back to her senses.

"Waverly, are you okay, did he hurt you?" Waverly looked up at her, her jaw still somewhat slacked. She looked between the Alpha's eyes, the fiery blaze that had been there just minutes before had faded, now she only saw a warm brown glow.

"No, I'm fine... thank you," the Omega finally said, smiling just a little. Nicole smiled back, she didn't like how she acted, she didn't like feeling controlled by her biology, but if Waverly was okay, then... maybe it was worth it.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, well except for when Nicole got yelled at by Gus for dropping perfectly good beer and then having to mop it up. But the rest was fine, especially since Wynonna hadn't shown up. Nicole admitted the fact that she didn't know the Beta well enough to have a firm opinion of her, but no one can disagree with the fact that first impressions matter, and her first impression of the woman was not the greatest.

The night was winding to a close as they cleaned the bar before closing it until tomorrow. Nicole was wiping down the tables while Waverly did the same to the bar. But, while she was thinking about Wynonna, the Alpha just had to ask.

"Yesterday, when your sister was grilling me, I noticed she had a mating bite. Who is she mated to?" She asked casually, spraying a table with cleaner before taking the old rag to it. The silence that filled room was begging to be filled, and while she knew it was because of the tension that remained after her outburst earlier, she didn't want to talk about it. So she went with that question instead.

"Oh so we can tell you our personal stuff but you won't even tell me your last name?" Waverly said playfully, though Nicole could tell part of her was being serious. Nicole didn't like the idea of giving out information about herself... but no matter how much she fought it, part of her had grown to like the idea of being around Waverly, the Alpha might go as far as saying she considered the Omega a friend. It had been awhile since she had a friend... actually she's never had a friend, unless you count her pet rock when she was eight. And well, maybe friends can know other friends' last names. So... why not, right? And really, what's the real harm in it anyway?

"It's Haught," Nicole stated, putting down her cleaning supplies and looking over at the Omega.

"Excuse me?" Waverly said confused, looking up from the bar with an eyebrow raised. The Alpha walked over with a chuckle

"No, my last name, it's Haught, like, H-A-U-G-H-T," she clarified. Waverly tilted her head and a sly smirk settled on her face.

"Of course it is," the Omega said, though she said it so quietly someone with normal hearing wouldn't have heard it, but Nicole definitely did, her Alpha made a small noise of approval in the back of her throat.

"Well," Waverly said as she stuck her had out over the bar, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nicole Haught." Nicole took her hand gently.

"The pleasure's all mine." And with that, Nicole brings Waverly's knuckles up to her lips, kissing them softly.

"Such a gentleman," the Omega commented playfully.

"I try. Now, you gonna answer my question or not?" Nicole asked with a smile, letting go of her hand. She takes a seat at the bar, placing her head in her hands.

"His name is John Henry Holliday, but most of us just call him Doc, he used to study medical practices and whatnot. He's like one of my only Omega friends at this point. And well you Betas are fun and all, its nice to have someone who I can actually talk to about certain things." Nicole nodded along, happily listening to Waverly talk so fondly of this man she had yet to meet. She had a feeling she knew what Waverly meant by "certain things", she had seen Omega's approaching Heat before and has had the experience described to her before, it was a lot like her Ruts, she was happy Waverly had someone to talk to about that, because sometimes she wished she had someone to talk to about her cycles.

"You know, I think you would like Doc, he's got the same broody and secluded thing you've got going on, well he did when we first met him," Waverly added, making Nicole scoff playfully at the remark. 

"Hey, I'm not that broody," the Alpha combated, but she knew it was a fight she was going to lose. She was about as broody as they come.

The Omega shook her head playfully, then glanced at the windows at the front of the bar, it had gotten dark quickly as little snow flakes had begun to fall.

"Well, it's getting late and I want to get out of here before that light snow fall turns into a blizzard in ten minutes flat in true Purgatory fasion," the brunette chuckles, "I should head back home for the night, make sure Wynonna and Doc haven't gotten themselves into any trouble. Though, knowing them they probably have," she rolls her eyes to herself as she goes to grab her jacket and purse, "Have a good night, Ms. Haught," she adds teasingly. Nicole smiles and shakes her head.

"You too, Ms. Earp," the Alpha chuckles, "You too."


	6. Meeting the Lovely People of Purgatory

"It's all your fault, Nicole! You killed us!" Her parents shout as their voices get louder and louder, the offending noise piercing her ears like a blade. 

"No, no I love you! Please, I didn't mean for this to happen!" The Alpha cried out, her voice sounding like it's a million miles away. Her wrists and ankles burned as the ropes around them dug into her flesh, searing pain shooting up from her limbs as she cried, "Mom, Dad, please! Make this stop, it burns!"

Then everything fell silent, the only sound that could be heard were the sobs from Nicole echoing throughout the space between them.

"You don't deserve to live while we didn't," her father said calmly, a stark contrast to the action he takes, putting the barrel of his pistol against her forehead. Before Nicole could plead with him, he pulled the trigger.

Nicole launched out of her bed, falling to the floor as she yelped loudly. Her head banged against the wall as her body ached. Her skin shined with a layer of sweat, her breath was ragged and scratchy, and her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Once she had come to her senses and realized it was just another terrible dream, she slowly sat up against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to pull them close. Her head dropped in between her knees as she tried to calm herself down. But before she could do so, she jumped at a knock at the door.

"Nicole? Are you okay?" The Alpha heard through her door. Waverly. She slowed her breathing a bit before speaking.

"I-I'm fine, just fell out of bed," she called out, her shaky voice giving herself away. There was a short pause on the other side.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream." Nicole sighed, of course she heard.

"Don't worry, I just startled myself is all. I'll be down in a bit to help get everything ready." Waverly told her take all the time she needed as she went back down stairs.

If she wasn't so rattled, the Alpha would probably be shaking her head at herself, she felt pathetic. Here she is, possibly one of the strongest beings left on Earth craddling herself in the corner of her room after a bad dream. But in her defense this one had been particularly bad, she couldn't quite figure out why, but it felt more real than it had in the past. It felt as though she really was dying at the hands of her parents. 

She knew she wasn't fully over the death of her parents, far from it really if the dreams were any indication. And even though talking to them in the only way she could had become easier and even comforting to her, she still felt as though their demise was her fault. If she would've just listened to her father when he told her she couldn't go on his hunt or if she would've just Alpha-ed up and taken on the intruders herself... maybe things would be different. Maybe her parents would still be by her side, or maybe they would've died a more peaceful death later on like her grandmothers... maybe she would be able to sleep without their faces haunting her nights.

But she's learned by now that no amount of moping or sulking would bring them back. Nothing would. So, with all her strength, she pulled herself off the floor, her legs shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and straightened herself, put on a false smile hoping it would make her feel at least a little better - it didn't - and got herself ready for the day ahead.

\----------------

The rest of the morning goes by as expected, right up until Wynonna Earp comes walking into the bar. Nicole has to fight the urge to growl at the sight of her, deciding instead to look over at the man she had walked in with. He was a tall, dark, muscular man, he wore a grey sweater and jeans, the outline of dog tags present under his top. Was this Doc? He scanned the room as they walked over, his eyes landing on Nicole for a beat longer.

"Hey, Red," Wynonna said as she takes a seat at the bar, the man she's with taking a seat as well. Nicole found his scent hard to pick up, but he faintly smelled of cinnamon when she finally could get it, he must be a Beta. So... not Doc then, "I'll take a glass of whiskey."

Nicole nodded and filled up a glass to two fingers like Waverly had instructed, but Wynonna made her pour more, making the Alpha roll her eyes.

"And for you?" She asked the man as she handed Wynonna her drink.

"Just a coffee, black," he said in a deep monotone voice. Nicole nodded and made him his drink, but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

She handed him the cup and his eyes still followed her even when she was going to serve another customer.

"Is there something else you need?" She asked him somewhat annoyed. She didn't need - what she assumed from the dog tags to be - some military lacky eyeing her.

"Sorry, it's just not often we get someone new here." She almost rolls her eyes at that.

"Yeah I've been hearing that quite a bit. I'm Nicole," she offered him her hand and he took it what seemed to be reluctantly.

"Deputy Marshal Dolls." So definitely some government lacky.

"Yay! You met, Dolls!" The Alpha hears from behind her, she turns to see Waverly walking up to them with a cheery expressionon her face. How this Omega can sneak up on her is something she's beginning to think she'll never figure out.

"Hey, babygirl, sorry we can't stay long, Dolls has me working my ass off with this new case, usual nark stuff, but I'll see you at dinner tonight," Wynonna said to her sister as the two Betas started to get up. The Deputy walked out with Wynonna as Nicole watched with a slack jawed expression.

"Wynonna's a cop?" The Alpha asked in shock, not expecting the wild haired drunk with surprisingly revealing choices in clothing to be anything like that. But also, "Wait but doesn't she own the bar? Wasn't that what her whole 'you're an unknown in my territory' thing was all about?" Nicole added, mocking the older Earp in a more than childish fashion.

"Oh don't acted so suprised, and yes, she is," the Omega beside her said with a playful slap to the shoulder, "Her and Dolls have been working together for a few years now, he recruited her not too long after she finished college. And as for the bar thing, she technically owns it, but that's because Shorty left it for her in his will, Gus does all the paperwork and stuff, Wynonna's name is just on the deed." She saw Nicole's confused expression, and realized Nicole had no idea who Shorty was.

"Shorty used to own the bar, he passed away a few years ago due to lung cancer." She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Nicole tried to be comforting, but it fell kinda flat. Waverly did give her a small smile for her efforts though. 

As they went back to work, the Alpha thought about both of her interactions with the two cops, and she began to feel a little suspicious. Both had seemed a little too interested in her for her liking, Wynonna basically sizing her up just after meeting her along with Dolls eyeing her warily while she made him his coffee. Maybe they had heard of her outburst yesterday, that could definitely be why he acted so curious. Let's just hope they don't read too far into it, not many Betas would react the way she did.

\--------------------

Nicole sat down with her journal as she usually did, this time on her lunch break after she had retreated to her room for her hour of free time, dispite Waverly asking her to have lunch with her. The Alpha was still doing everything in her power to distance herself from the alluring Omega. 

Today was especially difficult, what with the smaller girl's choice in clothing for the day, which happened to be the shortest shorts the Alpha had ever seen and a crop top that cut off just above her lower ribs, the resemblance between the Omega and her Beta sister becoming a little more apparent. Waverly looked stunning. She was fit, more so than any Omega Nicole's seen thus far, and damn was it attractive, to the point where the Alpha had to physically strain herself from stairing at the beautiful expanse of unmarked skin. And the day was only halfway over. 

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that started to fill her head, thoughts that would make anyone with a right mind blush, and instead turned to writing about her newest acquaintance.

"Deputy Masrhal Dolls (B) - Met in Shorty's Bar"

She quickly noted how she had only met people at Shorty's so far, then thought about how she had really only been in this bar for the entirety of her few days spent in the western town. She made a mental note to maybe take a look around town, before she continued writing.

"He's a tall man, clearly someone who works out religiously as well. Smells almost like cinnimon, but there's a more earthy undertone hidden within. Works with Wynonna as a cop. He's curious, but in a subtler way than his partner. He's definitely someone to watch out for going forward."

She looked down at her writing while running her hand through her red hair, she had a feeling she might be writing more about him later on. She took a deep breath while she stretched in her chair, but as she did so, the scent of freshly made honey began to make itself known. Waverly must be nearby. And just as she thought that, she heard footsteps approaching her door followed by a knock.

She quickly put away her journal and sat back in her chair, trying to seem more casual.

"Come in," the Alpha said, already knowing who was outside her door. It opened to reveal the brunette Omega who seemed to be on her mind a little more than usual today.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could come help me out with something," Waverly spoke quickly, making Nicole feel a little on edge.

"Yeah, what's up?" The Alpha asked, standing up and walking over to the Omega, following her out of the room. Nicole quietly cursed herself for not sticking to her 'stay away from the sexy Omega as best as you can' regiment, instead jumping to her aid at a moment's notice, typical.

"I know you're on break but a guy passed out in the bathroom and I can't carry him out," the shorter of the two explained, "Let alone get near him..." she said under her breath, sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean you can't get near him?" Nicole asked suspiciously as they made their way to the main floor. Waverly turned to her with a surprised expression.

"I said that out loud?" The Alpha nodded, making Waverly shake her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just... he's my ex. And a pretty horrible person at that, so I'd rather not go near him." Nicole gave an understanding look, she could tell by the way Waverly fidgeted with her hands and looked down at the floor that there was much more to the story, but she didn't ask. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't already have an idea, an idea that made her Alpha want to kill the man she was about to carry out of the bathroom. Nicole had noticed how the Omega had completely frozen up when she was being handled by the older man yesterday, it showed signs of trauma the Alpha could not imagine. But she couldn't let her instincts guide her like they had before, she needed to be in control if she were to keep up her charade.

"No worries, I'll take care of him. Back room while we wait for someone to collect him right?" Waverly smiled at Nicole, making the Alpha feel like she was floating above it all.

"Yes, thank you so much," the Omega beamed, and as they approached the door to the restroom, she wrapped her arms around the Alpha's waist and pulled her into a warm hug.

Nicole stood absolutely stunned. When was the last time anyone had hugged her? Because she was sure it had never felt like this before. Waverly placed her head against Nicole's shoulder, leaning almost her entire body onto the Alpha. Nicole felt butterflies in her stomach... and she smiled - a real, genuine smile - as she went to place her arms around the Omega and wrap herself up in the sweet scent. But as she did so, Waverly pulled away, not in a bad way, just because the hug wasn't meant to last much longer. But Nicole let her. She had to. Even if she wanted to just hold the brunette closer, she couldn't, things had already gone too far.

"I'll go call his Dad," the Omega said as she practically skipped away. Nicole sighed as she watched. Who was she kidding, this broken Alpha didn't deserve the blinding light of pure joy that was Waverly Earp. 

She shook herself out of her blissful state and turned to face the bathroom door. She pushed it open to find a burly Beta laying in the middle of the room. She rolled her eyes at him, but she kept herself professional when she heard him groan.

"Alright, big guy. Let's get you out of here," she said and she walked over to him. 

"Waverly? Is that you? Smells like you..." the guy said, making Nicole come to a realization. Waverly had scent marked her, even if subtly. The Alpha didn't think it was intentional, at least, not consciously her intention. The thought made the Alpha beam with pride, even for just a moment before the Beta groaned again.

"Nope, not Waverly." Nicole helped him up, placing his arm around her shoulders to keep him on his feet as they walked.

"Not Waverly?" He slurred in a saddened voice, but when he finally faced Nicole, he gave her a weird look. An almost judgmental one, it made Nicole's skin crawl.

"Sorry pal, but you're not getting your hands on her again," the Alpha growled, letting a bit of her control go before quickly realing it back in as they walked to the back room of the bar, which was really where the kitchen was but it also had a stained couch where they put patrons like this guy often.

"Don't growl at me, who do you think you are?" He nearly growled back, but with his highly intoxicated state and his genetics, it really wasn't all that frightening.

Nicole ignored him and placed him onto the couch, well more like chucked him onto it enough to make him bounce a good amount. 

"Hey I'm talking to you, bitch!" He called at her, she clenched her hands into fists to hold onto her control at that, but just as she was about to walk out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't stop her instincts from taking over right then, so without even realizing it, she had grabbed his hand while turning to face him, unsheathing her knife with her free hand. She snarled as she flipped him around and "chicken-winged" his arm while forcing him to his knees. Her knife was at his throat, she could feel him swallow against it. She leaned down close to his ear and let her Alpha speak for her.

"Don't you ever touch me or her again." Her voice was gravelly and deep, it hardly sounded like her at all. He groaned out in pain as his arm was twisted unnaturally, "I know what you did to Waverly, so don't even try to push me right now, or so help me I'll gut you like a fish. Do you understand?" She heard him whimper, tilting his head to the side to show submission, making a feral grin of victory spread across the Alpha's face.

"Nicole?" She quickly looked up towards the door to the back room, seeing, of course, Waverly Earp. In all her rage, she had not even noticed the Omega standing just fifteen feet away. She let go of the Beta male, letting him drop to the floor completely with a smack, making him whine out in pain.

"Waverly!" She said in alarm, all the anger leaving her body immediately, leaving her only in embarrassment. She lost control again, wow this really wasn't her week, "How um... how long have you been standing there?" She asked awkwardly as she puts her knife back on her hip where she wished it would have stayed.

But then Nicole smelt it. Arousal. The Omega's scent was thick and her eyes were dark. She liked watching the Alpha show off her clear dominance. The smell alone was enough to make Nicole feel high, it was intoxicating, so incredibly so that the Alpha felt a twitch in her pants. That brought her back to reality. Oh shit.

"I was just- I um, Champ's Dad is on his way to come get him," the Omega said, her voice sounded like she was struggling to stay in control as well. But Nicole couldn't risk being in the room a second longer, not when she could feel herself... changing. Betas don't shift, Alphas do. And she knew if Waverly got even a glimpse of a growing bulge at the apex of her thighs, her cover would be completely blown out of the water.

"Good- great, I will go then, get back to my lunch break," the Alpha spoke as she tried her best to get out of the room as quickly as possible, "no need to watch him, he'll be like that for a while, I'll see you later." By the time she finished talking, she was already at the stairs, the Omega's eyes watching her every move with a hungry gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, I wonder why Nicole is being so... reactive...


	7. She's Not Your Average Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter that calls for an NSFW warning, hopefully y'all read the tags ;)

Nicole raced to her shower, turning it on to ice cold temperatures as she stripped out of her clothes. She needed to calm down, her scent was hard enough to hold back as it was, but it's even worse when she's turned on. The fact was, she didn't even know why she was all pent up. Sure, Waverly's scent was heavenly but she'd been around Omegas nearing their Heat and has had better control than this. What was wrong with her?

She let the freezing water race over her body as she thought back on the last four or so days since she arrived. In that short period of time, she's assaulted two people, acted incredibly possessive over someone she'd only known for a few days, her dreams have gotten worse, she shifted after just a hint of Omega arousal...

Wait. Oh no.

Nicole's eyes shot open as she came to an unwanted realization. She was nearing her rut, and by the looks of it, she only had a day or so until it was in full swing.

"This can't be happening," the Alpha said, her voice sounding anxious. Her last Rut was only a couple months ago, wasn't it? Wait, no, it was when she was still in Montana and that was...

"Six months ago." Her voice quivered slightly. Shit.

She looked down to her crotch, feeling a little bit better when she didn't see anything extra anymore. But she needed to think of a solution, and quick. She can't hide her scent when in Rut, so staying above the bar was absolutely not going to happen. She had to think quick for a different solution. She thought about the other times her rut had come unexpectedly, then remembered the time she had told her boss she had a big family emergency and needed a few days off before running to somewhere secluded to ride it out. There's a small chance it will work, especially with how the Alpha had acted the past few days and the fact that she'd only worked there less than a week. But it's the only plan she had. It had to work.

She jumped out of the shower and got dressed, she packed her small bag with her things as well as any food she had stashed away in her room. Whether or not Gus allows her to take a few days off, she can't stay here during her Rut. She can't be anywhere near Waverly - or any other Omega for that matter - when she can't control herself. So it's either Gus allows her a couple days and Nicole comes back as if she didn't just have her hand in her pants for the whole time she was gone, or... the Alpha leaves tonight and never comes back, instead searching for a new place and a new job just like she had for the past five years.

Once she had her bag ready to go, she set it down in her chair and left it there as she made her way to her boss on the main floor. She could still smell Waverly down there as well, but she'd just have to hold on to her control a little longer.

The Alpha walked over to the table where her boss often sat while she did paper work, by the windows at the front of the bar. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Excuse me? Gus, I wanted to ask you something, it's kind of important," Nicole said as she approached her, she didn't like how informal she sounded, but in reality she didn't even know her own boss's last name, so that would just have to do. The older Beta looked up from her paper work with a kind smile.

"What do ya need, kid?" She asked, taking off her reading glasses. Here goes nothing.

"I need to take a couple days off starting... today. I know I've only been here a few days and I've not exactly been a star employee, but I need to go back home for a few days, something popped up and I can't be away from my family right now." Nicole did her best to act like whatever happened was really affecting her, almost like someone had died to hopefully play into the woman's giving heart. The Alpha didn't want to manipulate her, but she didn't really have another choice right then.

"Oh dear, is everything okay?" Gus took one of Nicole's hands in sympathy as the Alpha pretended to get upset over the question while quickly thinking up an explanation.

"My grandmother... she passed away last night, my family wanted me home to hold a small funeral for her." If the situation weren't so delicate, Nicole might have patted herself on the back for how good she was doing. Maybe that small improv class she took a couple years ago wasn't a waste of money after all.

"Oh, honey... well I don't normally let new comers take leave so soon... but I can understand needing to be with family in times like these. How many days will you be gone?" The Alpha almost felt the need to jump up with joy at that, but when her skin started to feel terribly itchy, another sign of her encroaching Rut, she decided against it.

"Thank you, it really means a lot," she replied with small smile, "and it should only be three days." With that the older Beta gave her her condolences and Nicole went back up to her room to grab her backpack.

Part of her wanted to say goodbye to Waverly, but she knew with how close her Rut was it would be too dangerous to be so close to the Omega, so she went out the back door to avoid seeing her at all.

\----------------------------

Nicole had walked for a while until she stumbled apon a thick forest that wasn't too far from civilization that she couldn't get help if something happened, but also not close enough that she should fear getting found. She'd spent many of her Ruts in forests, she'd much rather spend them in her own bed - possibly with an Omega to help her - but she knew that wasn't an option for her, probably never will be.

She walked in a ways before setting her bag down next to a tree. Her next task was to make the ground as comfortable as possible with leaves and moss as she'd be spending the next days sitting/laying down with her hand down her pants. She walked around collecting what she could and laying it out in a bed formation. She always found this part to be soothing in a way, sort of the calm before the storm. Normally it was Omegas who nest, but Nicole did it as well. It made her feel a little bit better, almost like an Omega was here with her. Like Waverly was with her.

And with that thought, she knew exactly who would be on her mind during this, whether she wanted it or not. Who was she kidding, of course she wanted it, she wanted Waverly. The Omega is what was connecting every single instance where she had lost control, sure it had been helped by her oncoming Rut, but Waverly was a connecting piece nonetheless. And when the Alpha got the scent of Waverly's arousal, and that she'd been the one to cause it? Well that was like the icing on the cake. She wanted to smell it again, she wanted to get the scent from its source if she could, but she knew she couldn't, and that made her Alpha all the more frustrated.

She sat down once she was pleased with her little spot, resting her back against a tree. She let her head fall back with a sigh, she could feel the part she didn't like getting ready to begin.

\-----------------------

It hurt. It really hurt. Waverly was tending the bar as she usually did late that night and all she could feel was sad and hurt. Nicole had left two days ago and didn't even give the Omega a proper goodbye, or a goodbye at all for that matter. She thought the two were finally getting somewhere, she thought she was finally getting closer to the Beta. But that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

Gus had told her the reason for Nicole's absence, it made her heart ache for her new friend, but she still would have liked to say goodbye. The Omega had started to get used to having the mysterious but hot-headed redhead around, sure she didn't talk much but it was nice to have someone to just hang out with that was her age. Most of the people who she saw were either way older than her or her family she saw constantly or both, and while they were great, Nicole was... different, intriguing.

It was no secret that she felt something for the taller woman, she had even tried asking the Beta out to lunch the day she left, but Nicole said she had some things she needed to do on her break, so Waverly let her walk away. She wished she didn't. She wished she would've pushed it so she could just talk to the Beta for once without being at work. 

She wanted to know so much more about Nicole. The Omega didn't know much about her, all that she knew was that her last name was Haught, she was not someone who stuck to the same place for long, and that she didn't like talking about herself. As if she was hiding something.

There was always something off about the Beta. More accurately, there was something off with her being a Beta. Waverly had never met one like her. Sure, Wynonna could also be hot-headed, but it took a lot for her to get that way. And yeah, Dolls could be aggressive for his genetics as well but that was more because he had to be, and even then, the man was more stoic than anything, like a lot of Betas would be.

But Nicole? Well even though she only knew the redhead for a week, she knew she wasn't like most Betas, to the point where Waverly was kind of confused. She had never met one that was so angry and... powerful. She watched as Nicole moved with lightning fast reflexes to take down the man who was being more than a little crude at the bar. She had seen just how Nicole was able to carry crate after crate of heavy alcohol up and down the stairs like she was just taking a leisurely stroll. She had even picked up on how Nicole was able to hear conversations she shouldn't have been able to. But what was really stuck in her mind was when she had walked in on Nicole and Champ.

Nicole looked nothing like she had ever seen before in that moment, her knife at her ex-boyfriend's throat and pinning his arm behind his back in a way that looked unnatural. Her eyes were filled with unbridled rage as she forced him to submit to her. She watched as Nicole grinned darkly when Champ barred his neck to her. Everything she saw made her want to run as far away as she could... but more importantly... it made her more aroused than anything in her life.

Something about the way Nicole had shown her power against Champ made her inner Omega scream with the need to submit to her as well. That's what really hurt. It hurt to not know why her body reacted so... intensly. She remembered watching Nicole shoot up when she saw her standing in the doorway. She remembered how Nicole's nose flaired at the scent of her arousal. She remembered how dark the redhead's eyes had become. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Nicole right then and there. But then she saw the fear in the Beta's eyes as well. Fear of what? Commitment? Intimacy? Waverly wasn't sure...

But whatever it was, the last thing the Omega wanted was to make Nicole feel uncomfortable, so she tried her best to control her instincts and stayed still to force herself to not lunge at the other woman. She nearly regretted it when she saw Nicole run up to her room, disappearing up the stairs. That was the last she had seen of the redhead in the past few days. She missed her. She missed her smile, it wasn't often that she saw it, but when she did, it made the whole room feel like it was lighting up. She missed the way Nicole would watch her with hungry eyes when she wore more revealing clothing. She missed Nicole, she could only hope wherever the Beta was, she was doing okay.

\-------------------

Nicole was not doing okay. Her wrist ached painfully after nearly three days of almost constant use. Her cock was bright red at the tip and sore. Her boxers were wrapped around one of her ankles while her other clothes were scattered around her. Sweat made her red hair cling to her skin like fire, but the burning sensation came from her more private regions.

This Rut was particularly difficult. Normally by this point she would be able to sleep most of it off, her mind too exhausted to form nightmares after everything, she was hoping that part would start soon as she really did enjoy it, but she almost wasn't sure it was even going to happen. The need she felt so deep within herself, the need to fuck, to breed, to knot, all of it had not subsided one bit, if anything it seemed to have gotten stronger. Her knot had formed around the base of her cock nearly a day ago, and without being shoved deep inside an Omega, it hadn't released, making the whole ordeal even worse.

Her hand quickened its pace along her shaft, her grunts and groans of painful pleasure getting louder and louder as she neared her release yet again, but knowing that it would not be within a quivering, whimpering Omega made her angry, frustrated beyond belief. Her orgasms thus far had been pitiful at best, without her knot releasing, it hurt more than it felt good. So as she topled over the edge, she cried out in pain rather than pleasure.

Her breathing began to slow along with her hand, finally giving herself a break. She looked up at the night sky with a pained expression.

"Why is this one being so fucking difficult," she complained to no one in particular, punching the ground beside her in frustration. She had never felt one like this before. It was normal for her knot to form and for it to stay for a little while since she couldn't give it the proper treatment with just her hand, but normally after a bit it would release on its own, her body giving up and letting it go without an Omega. But this time was different for some stupid reason.

She tried everything she could. She tried every angle, every position, she nearly tried rutting into a pile of moss - deciding against it for many reasons - and yet here she was, hard as a rock and as tired as ever. She was exhausted, really. She just wanted it to be over already, and it needed to be soon as she would be going back to work tomorrow afternoon, and if she didn't get rid of her erection soon... well then she didn't know when she could go back, if ever.

And she wasn't ready to leave. A certain Omega brunette who hadn't left her mind since she sat against this tree being a big factor for that. It's also why she probably should leave. After thinking about all the things she wanted to do to Waverly, she began thinking about all the things she wanted to do with her, also. She wanted to go to dinner with her, she wanted to cuddle up while watching a movie, she wanted to dance with her while a slow song played softly in the background. She had never felt this way before. About anyone. And it scared her more than anything.

She knew if she were to get involved with Waverly, it would put the Omega in danger. Nicole had seen first hand what the government is willing to do to rid the world of Alphas and she would never be able to forgive herself if Waverly was caught in the crossfire. So why did she want the Omega so badly? Why did she want nothing more than to stay in Waverly's life for as long as she possibly can? 

Why did the idea of marking Waverly's neck with a mating bite make her feel like it did? 

That was a dangerous thought. But she delve into it before she could stop herself as her hand picked up speed once again. She thought about her teeth breaking the perfectly unmarked skin of the Omega's neck, her blood and honey like scent entering her mouth as she came within her, her knot sealing everything she had to give within Waverly. She imagined just how delicious it would taste on her tongue, how beautiful it would feel as Waverly gave her matching mark on her neck.

And that's when it finally happened. She came harder than ever as she cried out in pure bliss, her release finally coming in full force, making her feel like she was floating. She squeezed against the ring around the base of her cock, simulating the feel of an Omega's pussy, or at least what she thought it would feel like. Her breathing was ragged as she came down from her high, her body relaxing for once after days of agony. The knot finally going away, her cock stayed since she was still in Rut, but it began to go limp.

She would think about the implications of her dangerous thoughts and what they did to her later, for now, she finally allowed herself the uninterrupted sleep she knew she had in store.


	8. Secrets to be Found, Freindships to be Solidified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small nsfw warning, hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

Waverly couldn't sleep. Her mind was running wild with flashing images of Nicole Haught. She just couldn't figure the woman out. Something about her was so off, so strange and the fact that she couldn't pin down exactly what it was put her on edge. So, instead of continuing her horrible night of sleep, she decided to go on a run... at four in the morning. She would normally show up to Shorty's at around six thirty to seven anyway, so it didn't really matter.

She threw on her running shoes, a pair of sweatpants and a jacket over her tank top knowing just how cold Purgatory mornings could be. She made her way out of the house quietly, trying not to accidently wake up Wynonna or Doc, though admittedly after what she heard going on in the couple's room last night, she was almost certain the two would sleep through an apocalypse. She shook the sounds from her mind, not wanting to let them replay for the sake of keeping her from dry heaving, and left the Homestead.

She picked the trail she normally did, the one that went through the forest near her house.

\------------------

She had been running for a while, her feet were beginning to hurt and she had decided to wrap the jacket around her waist, the cold air no longer affecting her as her inner temperature heated up. She could feel the cool breeze sweep across the sweat on her forhead as she jogged through the dense forest.

But that was when it hit her. It stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a scent carried by the wind. A scent that immediately had her body reacting in a way she had never felt before... or had she? The smell was sweet like vanilla but had undertones of fire and desire filled lust. The scent was almost familiar, as if she had smelt it in her dreams or as a pup. But whatever it was, it had a pool of sticky arousal shooting between her legs.

She nearly toppled over with how powerful it had hit her, she felt as if her Heat was coming on at full force without any warning. Her body craved the scent more, it craved... something, something Waverly couldn't describe, all she felt was incredibly turned on.

She had only felt like this once before. It was when Nicole was taking down Champ. Sure, then it was fainter, but it was unmistakably similar. The need to submit, to be filled, it ran rampant within her, almost making her moan out at not having it 

Her feet than began to move on their own, her mind guiding her towards the smell whether she wanted to be or not. She kept quiet though, just incase, because the smell, while it did pull her in, it also screamed at her to run the other direction. Just like it had before with Nicole.

And that's when she made the connection, as her eyes focused on a figure in the distance, she froze. The sound of pleasure filled grunts and groans filled her ears as she saw what was before her. There she was, staring at none other than Nicole Haught, naked as can be on the forest floor, pleasuring herself... but not like anyone would assume, because the redhead had a cock. Waverly's eyes were glued to the extra appendage between Nicole's legs as her pale hand ran along it's shaft, pumping it with vigor.

Thats when it all made sense. The way Nicole would be able to do the things she did, hear the things she shouldn't have been able to hear... the fact that Waverly can see and smell the Rut that has taken over her friend's body... Nicole was an Alpha.

She moved to hide behind a tree, but she couldn't take her eyes off the sight. She had researched Alphas many times, it was always a subject that fascinated her. How could she not have seen the signs earlier? She had been working with and falling for a female Alpha... what a world.

She should feel scared, absolutely terrified, she had read just how terrible Alphas were back then and how they were ten times worse during their Ruts... but while yes, she was a little weary, she was more intrigued than anything, almost like she was in a trance.

She had read about how female Alphas' clits would extend into a penis, how it acted just like one, she just never thought it was true, but she was currently looking at living proof that it was. She read about how an Alpha's Rut could pull an Omega in with such force, it was like a drug, and again... she didn't believe it, not until she felt it, felt the way she was practically dragged here by its call.

She was still being dragged. So, hesitantly she took a step forward to get a closer look when a small cracking sound came from beneath her feet.

She held her breath as the Alpha stopped her movements entirely, eyes popping open and head whipping around to the exact spot where the sound came from, dark wild eyes meeting Waverly's.

She didn't know what to do. Should she run? No, no that would make Nicole want to chase her, wouldn't it? Like the typical predator/prey dynamic. But if she stayed put what would happen then? Nicole sees her, is staring right at her and the eyes she sees are not the ones she's used to.

But before Waverly can think of what to do, Nicole's eyes widen, losing all the lust filled darkness they had before, filled only with fear, as if Nicole - the real Nicole - finally realized she was standing there.

"Waverly! Oh my God this is not what it looks like," the redhead called out, covering her... member with her hand, though her hand was barely able to conceal it.

Waverly still felt pulled by the Alpha's call, it made her mind cloudy with her own desire.

\---------------------

Nicole felt like she was going to vomit, all the emotions she was feeling bubbling up in her stomach after she was so close to release throwing her through a loop. Fear, anger, lust, confusion, hunger and anything else she could feel in that moment swirled inside her.

She was going to be done after one more time, all she needed was her final release to finally put this side of her to rest. And she just needed another minute. But now that she had been interrupted, and now that she could smell just how affected Waverly was by her scent, it made her Rut want to come back in full. She fought hard to gain control, to keep herself from jumping up and pinning the Omega to the ground and taking her like any Alpha would.

But she had been caught. And she knew Waverly was smart. That kept her from moving. The fear behind that realization held her completely still.

"You... you're an Alpha... aren't you?" Waverly said, making Nicole's stomach drop. She sat wide eyed, trying to think of what to say, what to do to help her keep up her charade... but she couldn't think of anything. So the silence remained on her side.

"And... you're in Rut, you ran off so you could deal with it alone," Waverly continued, but to Nicole's shock and horror, she took a step forward. Nicole did move then, scooting backward, away from the Omega while quickly pulling up her boxers. She put out her hand in a signal to tell Waverly to stop.

"Don't get any closer... please," she started off strong, but ended in a whimper. She could smell just how slick Waverly was between her legs and she didn't think she could hold herself back if the Omega got too close. But the brunette continued, ignoring her plea.

"You ran off so no one would find you... so no one could smell you." Nicole could see the desire in Waverly's eyes and it scared her beyond belief. She jumped to her feet and backed away, doing everything in her power to control her scent, but she knew how difficult it was to do so during her Rut, even at the end.

"Waverly please, I don't want to hurt you, just go back the way you came and you'll never have to see me again," Nicole tried to reason with her, but it was no use, the Omega continued her pursuit. Nicole's bare back then hit a tree, she grunted at the blunt feeling, but she was trapped.

"But I did," the Omega said, an almost smile beginning on her face, as if she was proud of finding Nicole like this. She was nearly all the way against Nicole, the Alpha tried to focus on something, anything else, "I scented you. And now I'm here, with you." 

But finally, Nicole's scent began to sputter out, only the lingering smell of vanilla left behind as she took control of it once again. She saw the change in Waverly's demeanor, it was almost immediate as she backed away a step or two, shaking her head to rid herself of the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, looking away from the Omega as to not tempt herself, her desire still tugging at her from within.

"I- uh... I think so," Waverly said awkwardly, "How did you do that?" Nicole could feel that question coming from a mile away.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't even think anyone would come out here... obviously." The Alpha felt a breeze against her chest, remembering that she was completely bare above her underwear, she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to retain at least a little modesty, "But seriously, you need to go. I don't know how long I can control myself," she added almost shamefully, "and I promise you'll never have to see me again, I'll leave as soon as you do." She heard only the sound of rustling leaves in the distance for a beat too long, before the Omega finally spoke up.

"I'll leave... but um... I hope to see you at work today." That took Nicole completely off guard, but before she could say anything else, the youngest Earp disappeared into the woods, running off into the direction she came from.

Nicole stood in complete shock. Waverly didn't want her to leave? Even after finding out she was an Alpha? How is that possible? She had heard the Omega talk about Alphas only once before, she didn't seem so fond of them. But then again, she could have just been pretending incase Nicole felt poorly about them... little did she know... But also, Waverly knew Nicole was in Rut. Was that even something people of today knew about? Like, was that common knowledge? Or did Waverly happen to know more about Alphas then Nicole thought?

So many questions wracked her head, making it almost ache. She no longer felt her overwhelming desire and need, and could actually feel herself returning to normal, that whole ordeal actually proving to sober her up, in a manner of speaking. But two questions were above all the others.

Was it safe to return to Shorty's when Waverly knew her secret? 

And why on Earth would Waverly want to see her again?

She had no clue the answer to either, but she did know she wouldn't find out while she was over half naked cowering against a tree. 

\-------------------

Nicole had gotten dressed and had put all her protein bar wrappers she had lying around the area in her bag to be thrown away when she found a trash can. Her mind was blank. Thinking about all that had happened in the last twenty minutes hurt her head and made her nauseous, so she decided not to think about it at all. When it got down to it, she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to go back to Shorty's. She wanted to talk to Waverly, at least to warn her of what staying around Nicole would entail, what knowing of Nicole's biology could do.

Nicole has kept this secret inside her for years, and now someone knew. Someone who didn't seem scared of her even if they knew. She never in a million years thought that would be true. But it had happened... right? Waverly didn't seem to be controlled by her desire in the moment when she had told Nicole to come back to work, to come back to her.

But... what if its a trap? What if she called her sister and Dolls and they were going to turn her over to the government? No... Waverly seemed genuine, her voice held no malice, she honestly seemed relieved if anything, like she had finally fit the final piece into a puzzle.

And - as selfish as it is - Nicole wanted to finally have a friend who knew about who she was. Finally, someone who she wasn't scared to be herself around, someone who knew her and loved - or at the very least tolerated - her for who she was, scars and all. And maybe that friend was Waverly. Sure, the Alpha had feelings for her, but she didn't want to push her luck.

Yes, Waverly had seemed to want her in the moment, but Nicole knew it was just because her Rut was calling out to her, just like an Omega's heat does to her. Waverly doesn't want her like that in reality, so Nicole would settle for just being friends if that's what it took.

So with her mind made up, a smile of genuine happiness and relief set apon her face as she slung her bag over her shoulder. For the first time in five years... she had someone to talk to, to really talk to. Not just the small friendly banter she was used to, no, she had someone to confide in. Or at the very least she had someone who knew her, who saw her. And that is too great an opportunity to pass up.

So, she set off to Shorty's as the sun peaked over the horizon.


	9. We Aren't So Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So, school has finally started back up for me so I'm going to put these updates on a schedule so I don't forget to update. I will be uploading a new chapter every SUNDAY, and if I don't post on Sunday then it will be as soon as I'm able to. I won't normally be posting as late as I am right now, today had just been hectic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Nicole stood still at the front doors to the bar, staring up at the sign reading 'Shorty's'. She knew Waverly would be in there, probably cleaning glasses as she normally did before it opened, or maybe she was stocking the shelves. Nicole had been gone during the weekend, missing out on the rush Waverly told her there would be, so maybe the Omega was cleaning up the bar after all the people it held the last couple nights. Whatever she was doing, Nicole knew Waverly would be in there. And that terrified her.

What was she even supposed to say? Did Waverly want her to even talk about it? Or did she just want to try and forget all of it? Nicole knew she would rather pretend her friend didn't find her in such a state this morning, but did Waverly feel the same? Nicole sighed, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should have just left, gone and found another town to hide out in-

"You do know you work inside the bar, right?" The Alpha heard from behind her, she jumped, grabbing the hilt of her knife out of reflex as she spun around. Meeting the smug face of Wynonna Earp. She really didn't need this right now. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she practically groaned, not in the mood to deal with the Beta right now.

"Hmm, sure you do," Wynonna replied, Nicole hated her tone, but she was now able to hold on to her emotions a little better with her Rut out of the way, so she just ignored her. The Alpha had two options, deal with the annoying Earp out here, or go inside and face the one who knows her secret. She chose option two.

She pushed the doors open and her eyes quickly scanned for the greenish brown ones of Waverly Earp. And soon enough, as she made her way down the front steps, she found exactly who she was looking for standing behind the bar as she expected. Waverly looked up at her, and where Nicole was expecting to see apprehensiveness, she only saw curiosity and maybe a hint of understanding. It made the Alpha smile.

Waverly looked as though she was going to say something, until she looked behind Nicole to see her wild-haired sister.

"Hey, 'Nonna, didn't expect you to be up this early," Waverly said as she continued wipping down the bar counter. Nicole decided they would talk about this morning later, for now she would get to work, pulling out her own rag and spray bottle from under the bar and going to the tables.

"Yeah well Doc got up early and I've always had trouble sleeping when he gets up," the Beta said dismissively. That made Nicole curious for a moment, having not expected such an adorable statement to come out of Wynonna's mouth. But she kept that to herself. Her mind was elsewhere. She was trying to think of how to broach the topic with Waverly, she needed to explain to her the dangers of knowing what she is, just how bad things could go for both of them if someone else were to find out.

"Awe, well why didn't he come in with you?" Waverly continued their conversation.

"Oh he and Dolls are down at the station, I got sent here to pick up coffee. I don't know how you can work this early everyday, it's terrible," Wynonna complained. Nicole watched them as they talked, she hadn't really seen them interact much since she had gotten here, but watching the sisters talk so casually and openly was a nice sight.

"It's not all bad, you never know what could happen if you give yourself more time in the day," Waverly said, her eyes meeting Nicole's for a fleeting moment, a knowing glint in her eye. It made the Alpha blush involuntarily in slight embarrassment as she looked away, trying to hide it.

"Yeah well all I've found is that I hate mornings. Anyway, Red, since you're just watching us and not actually wipping down tables, why don't you get three coffees to-go for me." Nicole grunted. How Wynonna knew that without turning to face her, she would never know, but either way, she obliged. That is her job after all.

"Yeah, but can you stop calling me 'Red'? I've got a name, Wynonna," the Alpha said in annoyance. But she regretted it when a stupid grin spread across the Beta's face.

"Oh, sorry about that Haught-shot, would you rather me call you something else? Maybe Frank's Red-Haught? Or Haught-to-Trot? Or-"

"Alright! I get it! You know my last name," the Alpha said, cutting Wynonna off before she could keep attacking her with horrible puns. She looked over to Waverly as she pulled out the to-go coffee cups, and the younger Earp could barely meet her eyes as she tried to stiffle a laugh. She knew she should be upset with Waverly for telling Wynonna her last name, but honestly watching the Omega try so hard not to laugh out loud made her forget, too busy admiring how adorable she looked.

\------------------

Finally, once Nicole was finished with the coffees - having to redo Wynonna's twice because she apparently "got it wrong" - the older Earp left the two bartenders alone once again. Nicole had been itching to finally discuss the mornings events, she didn't know how much longer she could wait. But now that they were finally able to, she froze up once again. Waverly looked over at her as Nicole finished polishing the glasses, she could feel the Omega's eyes boring into her soul.

"Hey, Nicole?" Her voice broke through the silence like a blade, forcing Nicole to stop her movements, meeting the shorter woman's eyes sheepishly.

"...Yeah?"

Waverly tilted her head slightly, an adorable look on her face.

"I just want you to know... it doesn't matter to me. I saw how you were able to control yourself, you could have easily given in to your... urges and attacked me, but you didn't. As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing like the ones they tell us about," Waverly spoke clearly, her tone soft and understanding. Nicole was speechless. For the first time in years, she had just heard someone talk about who she is in a way that didn't make her sound like a monster. She almost felt like she was going to cry. But she needed to say something first. She looked around the room, remembered they were the only ones there since they weren't even open yet, then met Waverly's eyes again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, but you need to know something too." Nicole got closer, her voice barely above a whisper, "You know what people will do to me if I'm... discovered. If those same people find out you knew, that you kept this from them, I can't guarantee that I can keep you safe." Waverly thought in silence for a moment, Nicole gave her all the time she needed, she knows just how heavy it all can be.

"I know. But no one else will find out, not even Wynonna, you have my word." Waverly placed her hand on the juncture between Nicole's neck and shoulder in a friendly gesture, "And for the record, I can take care of myself," she added with a chuckle. Nicole couldn't stop smiling. Here she was, talking about the fact that she's an Alpha, and she's not getting shunned or shot, that sounds like a great deal to her. She placed her own hand over Waverly's and squeezed it gently.

"You are something else, Waverly Earp," Nicole said sincerely, making the Omega's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. They just stood there smiling for a bit, Nicole basking in the weight lifted off her shoulders and Waverly happy to finally have figured out what she assumed to be the biggest barrier between the two women.

"I know we can't really talk about it here," Waverly said as she took her hand off the Alpha's shoulder, returing to the bar, "but when we have the chance, and if you're okay with it, I have some questions." Nicole nodded, knowing how curious Waverly seemed to be, she had a feeling she would have questions about all of this.

"No worries, I'd love to answer them," Nicole said with a smile, her dimples appearing for the first time in a long time.

"Awe, that's adorable! You have the cutest dimples," Waverly said with a voice sweeter than candy, it only made Nicole smile wider and laugh lightly.

"Yeah well, I try," is all Nicole's able to peice together as she scratches at the back of her neck in slight embarrassment and a bit of bashfulness. She wasn't sure if she'd ever been this happy before. All her life she had been keeping herself a secret from the world, from being locked away in a cabin in the woods as a pup to running from city to city as someone she wasn't. But now someone knew, and while she's still scared, while she's still worried things could go south, she's also relieved. Relieved that her worst fear wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure, having your friend walk up on you while your furiously masturbaiting in the woods is never a fun thing and it's definitely going to be something that makes her cringe for the rest of her life, but at least now someone else knew who she was. She's so much more than just an Alpha, but that has been one of the biggest things in the way of her showing the world who she truly is.

Even if it's just one person. Even if Waverly is the only person besides her to know her secret. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

She and Waverly went back to work getting the bar ready before it opened, Nicole doing the honors of flipping the sign to tell everyone in town they were open for business, her smile never fading as she does so.

\--------------------

"Hey, Nic?" Waverly called out to her as they got ready for their lunch break, Gus and another staff member getting ready to taking over, Nicole had never seen the dude before, figuring he was hired while she was taking her very sudden leave. The Alpha was putting the last of the beers into the fridge when she heard the Omega, turning around to face her.

"What's up?" She replied, trying to act like she wasn't internally freaking out over the nickname.

"I was wondering if we could go get lunch together, maybe at one of the diners down the road, ya know, since you haven't really see much of the town yet?" Waverly offered, rambling a bit but Nicole didn't mind, she was too busy being happy over the fact that she was going to spend lunch with the beautiful Omega.

"Sure, I'd lov- like to, I'd really like to," Nicole said, cringing at herself internally. Look at her, the big bad Alpha who can barely talk to a pretty Omega without getting all flustered. Part of her wished she was still approaching her Rut, at least then she acted more Alpha-like and not all bashful and nervous. So much for broody.

"Great, well if you're ready to go we can go now, I'm paying." Nicole wasn't even able to protest before Waverly practically skipped away, going to wait for her outside. Nicole shook her head with a small smile tugging at her lips as she went to follow.

\--------------------

Waverly had taken her to "Mama Olive's", a diner that was just a few blocks away from "Shorty's" but had a totally different feel to it. While the bar they worked at held a more rustic and western feel to it, the diner was modern and smelled like home cooking, though it had been a while since Nicole had smelled something like that.

They walked in and took a seat at one of the window side booths, sitting opposite of each other. 

"Trust me, Wynonna and I have been going to this place since we were little, it's the best diner in town," Waverly gushed as she looked over her menu, Nicole doing the same. 

"So you've lived here your whole life, huh? How do you... ya know, not get bored of it?" Nicole asked, knowing how she would get bored of each city or town pretty quickly. But as she thought on it, staying in Puragatory a little longer than usual didn't sound so bad.

"Not sure, but I stayed because my family's here and pretty much always has been," she replied thoughtfully, before a playful smirk made its way to her face, "you wouldn't get it, Drifter," Waverly teased, making the Alpha chuckle, putting down her menu as she had already picked out what she wanted, strawberry pancakes, the same her mother used to make.

"I guess not, but don't get me wrong, I haven't always been a drifter." That made Waverly look interested.

"Really? Do tell." The Omega put her own menu down before placing her head in her hands, looking at the Alpha intently. Nicole thought for a moment, was she really ready to reveal that as well? Sure, being an Alpha was her biggest secret and now that it was out all the others looked small in comparison, but it had still been a long time since she had talked about her family to someone else. Well, now is as good a time as any right? She took a deep breath before starting.

"Well I used to live with my parents, we lived in a cabin in Colorado, tucked away into the woods so no one would find us," Nicole began, her mind drifting to the beautiful mountain ranges and evergreen trees, a small nostalgic smile on her face, "It was so beautiful there."

Before Waverly could ask the question Nicole knew was coming, a waitress came by and took their orders. But the conversation continued the moment the waitress left.

"Why did you leave?" Nicole knew the question was coming, but even so it didn't stop her from holding her breath for a moment. She wasn't sure she was ready to get into the details. Not here. She met Waverly's eyes with a sorrow filled expression.

"Well, let's just say there's a reason I know exactly what would happen if I was caught," Nicole said somberly. Waverly went wide eyed, an expression of shock and remorse painted on her face.

"Oh Nicole, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" the Omega backtracked.

"No, it's fine, really," Nicole cut her off, "It was forever ago, and it's been just as long since I've talked about them." Waverly nodded slowly. The brunette placed her hand over the one Nicole had resting on the table sympathetically, squeezing it gently to help comfort her.

"What were they like?" She asked kindly, Nicole smiled as she remembered the bright souls that were her parents, chuckling at the first memory that popped into her head.

"Wonderful, they were my best friends, as pathetic as that sounds," Nicole chuckled, "My Mom homeschooled me and my Dad would always play games with me. I remember when I was little we would all play hide and seek all the time, it was my favorite because they always let me win." Waverly smiled, loving hearing Nicole talk about her past.

"They sound amazing." Nicole nodded, agreeing completely.

"They were everything I could have asked for... I wouldn't have made it this far without them, they taught me practically everything I know."

"Did they teach you how to hide your scent?" Waverly asked in a whisper. Nicole sighed playfully, of course she knew.

"Yeah, my parents trained me as best as they could so that some day I would've been able to leave the cabin and make my own destiny... though none of us expected it to be as soon as it was." The Alpha couldn't help but get sad again at the memory of her parents.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you?" the Omega asked tentatively, not wanting to push any boundaries. Nicole almost didn't answer, but... they had already gotten this far, right?

"Sixteen." 

The waitress came by with their meals, but it was already silent at their table. Nicole could probably tell what Waverly as thinking if her face was anything to go off of. She looked so saddened, so taken back by what Nicole had said, and the Alpha understood completely. No sixteen year old should have to see her parents die. They were both thinking it.

Nicole cleared her thoat, "But enough about me, what about your parents? I've never heard you or Wynonna mention them before," Nicole asked, taking a bite of the pancakes and changing the subject. Waverly took a few bites of her lunch - vegan blueberry waffles - before starting.

"Mama died in a psychiatric hospital when I was eight and Daddy became a drunk, took off with our oldest sister when I was twelve."

Nicole's jaw was slacked, eyebrows nearly at her hair line. But to her surprise, when Waverly saw her face, the Omega actually laughed. Full blown, belly aching, tear jerking, laughed. Nicole was concerned before Waverly finally spoke up.

"What? You think you're the only one with a screwed up childhood?" the Omega asked playfully when she could finally speak over her laughter. Nicole was still kinda in shock, but she actually started to chuckle a bit as well.

"Well I definitely didn't think I could be beat, no," Nicole responded, full on laughing as well at the absurdity of it all. Two women with emotionally traumatic childhoods and the baggage to go with it, laughing hysterically in a diner at their own strangeness. People looking at them oddly all around, but they didn't care enough to notice.

When their laughter finally died down, they wiped their eyes of the tears that had formed, sighing contently. The Alpha watched the Omega, the Omega watched the Alpha, both unable to take their eyes off the other, both wishing they could hear the other's laugh for all the time they had left on this Earth, but both keeping that thought to themselves.

"We aren't so different, you and I," Nicole said in what sounded like wonder, breaking the sudden silence between them.

"No, I guess we aren't," Waverly replied, the blissful grin on her face pulling at all of Nicole's heart strings one by one.

When the Alpha had fallen so hard? She didn't know... but she knew it happened, and she was falling harder by the second.


	10. Strange Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more filler than anything, so sorry about that, but trust me... I make up for it next chapter <3

Nicole was pretty sure the lunch break she shared with Waverly was the best one she'd ever had, they talked about everything they could in the hour they had before going back to Shorty's. She wished they had longer, but alas, they went back to work once their break had ended.

It had been over a day since then, and now they were not too far from closing shop for the day when Wynonna came barreling in with her usual wild nature, this time accompanied by not one, but by two men. One was Deputy Marshal Dolls but the other was one the Alpha didn't recognize. Nicole was serving an older gentleman when the three entered the bar, she watched as they walked over to the bar, greeting the Omega behind the counter that Nicole had yet to keep off her mind.

Nicole observed the situation from a far as she cleaned up a few abandoned bottles and glasses from around the room. She still had yet to find a reason to trust Dolls, having only talked to him once, and that didn't go so well, so she stayed back this time. She also let her gaze track to where another man she hadn't met sat beside Wynonna, he wore what looked to be a fleece over coat and a cowboy hat, she had also caught sight of an impressive mustache on the man's upper lip. She was about to begin questioning who the man was, but her nose caught on to his mated Omega scent and her eyes drifted to where his hand and the brown-haired Beta's were joined atop the bar counter, telling her who this man was immediately. 

She looked upward again to see Waverly waving her over with a bright smile, one she'd be a fool to ignore. So, she threw the beer bottles into the recycle bin and grabbed a few extra glasses here and there on her way over. She made her way behind the bar and stood beside Waverly once she had set the dirty glasses with the others to be brought back to the kitchen, all eyes falling onto her. She cleared her throat, feeling a little anxious with all the attention.

"You must be John Henry, I've heard a lot about you," she said in kind, the last thing she needed was another bad first impression from this group. She stuck out her hand, thankful when he took her's in his own.

"Doc is fine, and you must be Miss Nicole, though I must say I have not heard much about you," he said in a thick southern drawl that shouldn't have taken her off guard as much as it did, seeing as he looked as though he was plucked straight from the old west. His voice was kind, holding no malice, a real relief on the Alpha's end. They dropped each other's hands, Nicole was about to respond but Wynonna beat her to it.

"Don't worry, babe. None of us have," Wynonna said pointedly, her eyes staying on the redhead in question. The Alpha held back a growl, God did this woman know how to get on her nerves.

"Oh don't be like that, Wynonna, you know Doc was just as reserved when we first met him," Waverly said, earning a playful but sarcastic eye roll from her sister. Nicole looked over at her, surprised the younger Earp would stand up for her as she hadn't done so in the past. But when Waverly met her gaze, the Alpha felt nothing but understanding coming from her. Nicole only felt grateful.

"Are you guys done eye-fucking or do I have to pour a drink for myself?" Wynonna said, breaking up whatever was happening between the two friends. They looked away from each other quickly, both sporting a light blush from being caught.

"Right, yeah sorry," Waverly said in a flustered manner, grabbing three clean glasses from beneath the bar counter to be filled. Nicole stayed quiet, however, still wanting to just observe for now as she took one of the glasses from Waverly.

The Alpha took Doc's order before filling up his cup, four fingers of whiskey just like his mate. She was pleasantly surprised by how the Omega acted so differently compared to his Beta counter-part. While she was slamming glass after glass of alcohol, he decided to just nurse the one as they all talked. While she was loud and didn't give two shits who heard her, he was quieter, talking just a little more than Nicole herself. Though she watched as he kept his eyes on Wynonna, full of nothing but love and admiration. When they say opposites attract, Nicole was sure that these two were what 'they' meant.

Dolls was different as well. He had an intimidating aura Nicole only thought Alphas could muster, but he held it in full regardless. Nicole hadn't caught his gaze, but she knew he was watching her. It put her on edge the way he would look away when she looked in his direction, the way he seemed to bore into her back with his eyes every time she turned around. She could feel the way he watched her, and she hated it.

What had she done to him to have him watch her so closely? As if she were a bomb about to explode? Well, in some ways she could be, but not if she could help it. 

"Hey, Nicole? Can you go grab a few more bottles of whiskey from the basement? We're almost out," Waverly asked, pulling the Alpha out of whatever game the Deputy Marshal was playing at. Nicole shook her head subtly, eyes drifting to the Omega speaking to her, her mood lightening up immediately.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back," Nicole replied, walking away from the group and taking a deep breath.

As she made her way down the steps, she thought about the four of them. When she wasn't trying to figure out what Dolls' problem was, she had taken notice of how close they all seemed. When Waverly had told her at lunch how most of her biological family was either dead or off the grid, she had feared for the Omega. She knew what it was like to not have a family or a place to feel like she belonged and was scared Waverly might be feeling the same, but after what she had seen - Wynonna cracking jokes that made the whole group laugh, Doc recounting stories of when he used to be a drifter like Nicole, Dolls actually smiling when he wasn't acting creepy - she knew Waverly was in good hands.

She grabbed two bottles from a crate - it was late and they would be closing in about an hour so she didn't need to grab the whole thing - and turned around to head back up to the bar, but paused when she heard the door to the basement reopen. She set the bottles down carefully, trying her best not to create too much noise as her hand fell to her hip, hovering over her knife as she readied herself for whatever had followed her.

"I swear to God if I come down there and you're getting ready to pull that knife on me again, I'll shoot you, Red," Nicole heard from the top of the stairs, making her drop the survival act completely. Wynonna, of course it was. She huffed in annoyance as she heard the heavy footsteps of the Beta descend the old wooden staircase, the creaky floor boards almost painful to her ears.

"Why did you follow me? What, can't trust me to get alcohol on my own without breaking it?" Nicole said snarkily.

"Well considering this morning you looked like you had forgotten where you work, I wouldn't put it past you," Wynonna responded with just as much sass, "But that's not why I'm down here. I'm down here because I wanted to talk to you without my sister getting involved." Nicole squinted her eyes in confusion, but got wary as the strong scent of alcohol wafted off of Wynonna. Nicole knew the eldest Earp had quite a bit to drink but the smell was potent and Nicole was almost concerned for her well being, but decided to instead question the tipsy Beta's intentions.

"Talk to me about what?" Nicole crossed her arms over her chest, not liking where this conversation could be heading.

"Don't play dumb, I see the way you look at her. But just so you know, you don't deserve her," Wynonna stated, and Nicole felt all sorts of emotions hit her all at once. Surprised that she had been that obvious that even Wynonna had noticed, frustrated for Wynonna coming at her so suddenly, and upset because she knew the Beta was right. Doesn't mean she wanted to hear it though.

"Wynonna, first off, even if I was looking at her a certain way, I would never do anything to make her uncomfortable. And second off, you might be her sister, but those kinds of decisions are her's to make and her's alone." Nicole played innocent, she didn't have to confirm what Wynonna said was true, but she sure as Hell wouldn't stand for it. The Alpha played to her advantages to stay in the more dominant role of the conversation, making herself look bigger by standing at her full height and slightly puffing out her chest, she couldn't use her biology to assert dominance, so she'd have to improvise. She heard Wynonna almost growl.

"As her sister, as her family, I know what's best for her and it sure as Hell isn't someone who fights every person in the bar, takes forever to even reveal her last name, and takes off without any notice for days. So back off, and don't even think about trying anything with her. She won't be able to take the heartbreak when you leave her again and for good," Wynonna said the last part almost sadly. She could tell Wynonna was scared Nicole will continue her ways of town hopping and that the redhead will just see Waverly as another town fling. Nicole dropped her arms to her sides.

"Wynonna, I would never do that to her," Nicole said sincerely, ignoring the other jabs for the time being, but Wynonna shrugged it off.

"You don't know that, just... leave her alone, alright? She's been through enough, had enough people leave her behind." Nicole almost thought she saw a tear escape the Beta's eye before she took off and back up the stairs, leaving Nicole unsure as to what had just happened.

Trying to shrug off the encounter - and failing - she grabbed the two bottles from before and made her way back to the main floor. Once she had reached the floor, she looked to the bar to see Waverly standing there alone, looking stunned and confused. She walked over to her, placing the bottles down on the counter before speaking.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Nicole asked, sitting down where Doc had sat not five minutes before. Waverly took a second to gather her words, as if she was unsure as well.

"Dolls left just after you went downstairs, but Wynonna made Doc leave with her, something about being tired and wanting to go home... I think she was crying?" Waverly said, but it sounded more like a question. Nicole nodded slowly, well that tells her she did in fact see a tear roll down the older Earp's face.

"Hmm, yeah, she came down and talked to me while I was getting the whiskey, I thought I saw her start crying," Nicole said while lost in thought, not realizing how that sounded out loud.

"What? Did you say something to her?" Waverly asked, sounding like she was ready to defend her sister, Nicole quickly back tracked.

"No! No- no I didn't, she just said..." Nicole thought over the conversation, the way Wynonna sounded so remorseful when talking about Waverly being left behind... that's when it hit her.

"Waverly, did Wynonna ever... you know... leave Purgatory? Without you?" Nicole asked cautiously, not wanting to push any boundaries. Waverly's eyes shifted away from her own, sighing.

"Yeah... she did. Summer after she finished high school she left in the middle of the night. Took a plane to Greece and I didn't see her again for nearly four years," Waverly looked sad as she recounted the memories, "How did you know?" Her eyes met Nicole's once again. Nicole thought about how she wanted to say it, not wanting to give her own feelings away about the situation.

"Well, she basically said she didn't want me to get closer to you, said I would end up leaving you behind and that you'd been left in the dust enough. By the way she said it... I could tell she was regretful, as if she'd done the same to you," Nicole said slowly, placing her hands over Waverly's that rested on the counter insticually to comfort her, "I'm really sorry that happened to you, especially after everything else your family went through." Waverly nodded as a thank you.

"You wouldn't though, right?" Waverly asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Wouldn't what?" Nicole replied.

"Leave. I mean, I know we've only known each other a week, but those days you were gone..." Waverly trailed off, as if lost in thought for a moment before continuing, "It's just... even after just a week, I can't imagine you not being here everyday. So... you're gonna stay, at least for a while, right?" The Alpha felt the weight of those words like a brick. She felt the same way, she felt more at home in the past week than she had in the past five years, she'd be dammed fool to give it up now. She smiled up at the Omega.

"Well, until I have a reason to leave, I don't see why I can't stay," Nicole replied truthfully, loving how Waverly's somber expression left and she instead lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Good, because I'd miss your weirdness too much," Waverly said playfully, making Nicole chuckle.

"Don't worry, as long as I have a say in it, my weirdness and I are here to stay." 

And she hoped she'd always have a say in it, because there is no way she could leave Waverly behind even if she wanted to.


	11. The Start of Something Good

"John Henry 'Doc' Holiday (O) - Shorty's Bar

Mated to Wynonna Earp, so his scent is the same as her's, with that tang of bitterness all mated Omega's seem to have to me. A real cowboy, sounds and looks the part, but he's kind and reserved. Used to be a drifter, but he seems like he fit in with the Earps quite well."

It had been a day or two since she met the man, but she had forgotten to write that night, so she decided now was good a time as any as the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. 

She was sitting on the roof of the building again, feet dangling precariously over the edge just like before as she wrote. She looked up to watch the sun begin its ascent into the sky, a content smile on her face. She had done this yesterday as well, it was quickly becoming her favorite place to be in her newest town. Once her nightmares would come and go, she would make her way up to the gravel covered roof and sit until she heard Waverly pulling up to the front.

And every time, she would think of her parents. While the sky looked like a blessing, she felt cursed with the thought that her Mom and Dad would not be getting the chance to see yet another beautiful sunrise. She wished she could just enjoy it, but her demons, like always, kept her mind in check. The Alpha sighed, the crisp moring air making her breath create a visible puff in front of her face.

She had a big day ahead of her as tonight the bar was hosting its bi-monthly karaoke night and Waverly said it was always the most crowded during them. She'd have her work cut out for her today, but luckily Gus let them have most of the day off to prepare for the night, with the bar not opening to the public until five, and them not needing to start preparations until two.

Sadly though, that meant not getting to see the bubbly Omega - who hasn't left her thoughts in days - until the afternoon. It shouldn't bum her out as much as it does, but here she is sulking on the cold roof top, thinking about Waverly's adorable smile, or the way the side of her eyes crinkle when she laughs, and how her scent changes when she's just happy and content... the Alpha couldn't keep her mind from memorizing all the details it can about the adorable Omega.

Even the details she wished she'd forget, like how her scent becomes so alluring when she's aroused, or the glint in her eyes when she's full of desire, the way she stalked up to Nicole like she'd just won a prize when she found her in her rut... the list goes on, and her inner Alpha wants- no, craves the opportunity to memorize more of the sinful behaviors. But she can't, she won't be the predatory Alpha she's thought to be, she wouldn't do that to Waverly.

So she continued to sit and watch as the sky was painted a myriad of different colors, setting her journal beside her as she leans back on her hands, basking in the morning sunlight.

But after an hour or so, the moment had come and gone and the sun was high enough in the sky for it to just make it the usual blue. Not a cloud in sight as she got up and walked back to the ladder, descending down the side of the building and entering through the back. It was odd for the building to be so quiet this time of morning, usually the clinking of glasses and bottles could be heard from Waverly at the bar and water running as Gus cleaned dishes in the kitchen, but she was all alone. Wouldn't be the first time though.

But, she decided she might as well get some work done if she were to be up, so she got started with the dishes.

\-------------------

Hours had gone by and before the Alpha knew it, noon had come and gone and it was already nearly two o'clock. She was beyond excited to see Waverly, even if she sees the Omega everyday, she had missed her contagious bubbly presence all morning, so she was happy that the time had gone by quickly.

As she stood behind the bar, polishing glasses for probably the third time that morning, she heard the tell-tell ring at the front doors indicating they had been opened, looking up to see a sight that had her speechless. Waverly Earp, in all her beautiful glory, in incredibly tight black jeans paired with a deep purple, low cut v-neck crop top - showing off those drool worthy abs without remorse - and her long brown hair up in a bun with a loose black choker around her neck. The Omega was trying to kill her, Nicole was sure of it.

"Hey, Nicole. Ready for your first 'Shorty's Bi-Monthy Karaoke Bash'?" Waverly said with enthusiasm as she walked over to the stunned Alpha.

"You look amazing," Nicole said breathlessly before even thinking about it, earning a bashful grin from the Omega before she could start back-tracking, shaking her self from the trance, "I mean- uh, wow. Ah, sorry, I just-" Nicole just couldn't seem to keep from digging herself a bigger hole.

"Nic, you don't need to apologize for complementing me, but thank you, and you look handsome as always," Waverly said back, shutting Nicole up with a wink. It was then the Alpha's turn to feel bashful, though she would say she normally looked like she lived on the streets - because for a long time she actually did - she would have to give herself credit for tonight. Nicole didn't have much clothing, nor did she have much money, but she did go and buy herself a decent looking white button down for tonight's event, having tucked it into her jeans and rolled up the sleeves past her elbows, all of it tied together with her knife strapped to her hip as usual. Her outfit wasn't much, but it did the job for tonight if Waverly thought she looked nice.

"Thanks," the Alpha said quietly as she scratched the back of her neck, an excuse to look toward the ground and avoid the Omega's eyes.

"You know, I would have never thought an Alpha could be so humble," Waverly said, briefly making Nicole tense at the word, the Omega noticed to change immediately, "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Nicole looked up at her, shaking her head slightly.

"No, you didn't, it's just... it's still so weird to hear someone say it out loud, you know?" Waverly nodded, she understood well enough.

"Yeah, while I might not know how it feels for you, I do know I still have trouble believing it sometimes, even after... all that," Waverly chuckled awkwardly at the thought, and Nicole knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah, that was not the way I hoped anyone would find out," Nicole laughed at herself a little, cringing at being caught in such a way, Waverly joining in on the laughter.

"No I didn't think so, but mainly what I was referring to was your scent, the way it called to me in a way I hadn't ever felt before... how did you do that? If you don't mind me asking," Waverly asked, taking a seat on a bar stool across from Nicole. The Alpha, while not entirely expecting this conversation right that second, had anticipated it coming at some point or another, so she thought she had an answer.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose, obviously," she cringed slightly again at the memory of being found in such a compromising way, "The best way I can explain it is it's similar to how an Omega's heat would attract me. When I scent it, it's like a rope of lust wrapping itself around me and pulling me in, begging me to act on instinct. You've probably never noticed the pull as Betas don't get it as intensly as Alphas do, so when you or any other unmated Omega go into heat, to them it's like a dull noise, while to an Alpha, it's more like a tidlewave." Waverly nodded along, listening closely.

"But," Nicole continued, "after years of smelling oncoming heats and a few times scenting some in full swing, I've taught myself how to restrain that primal desire to an extent so that I wouldn't be found out, but you had never scented a rut before, so your body was probably reacting quicker than your mind could, hence why you reacted so... intensly to the pull." Nicole finished her explanation, Waverly taking a second to let the words sink in.

"So you're saying, you feel that same desire I felt every time to smell an Omega in heat?" Waverly asked curiously. She couldn't believe it, she felt so strange that morning but it felt so good at the same time. She couldn't even imagine feeling that way more than once, it almost sounded too good to be true.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded, "But trust me, if you were to ever get close to your heat at work, you have nothing to fear from me, but expect me to keep my distance just incase," Nicole added seriously, just incase that was why Waverly had asked. The Omega tilted her head slightly, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you. But just know that I trust you, I know you wouldn't hurt me," Waverly said sincerely, making Nicole return the grin. The Alpha, looked down at the glass in her hands, she had stopped cleaning it a while ago but was still awkwardly holding it. She put it down before looking back to Waverly.

"Well if you're ready to go, we've got a karaoke night to get ready for," Nicole said, walking around to where Waverly was sitting.

"That's the spirit!" Waverly practically squealed, getting up from her seat to go get the decorations from the basement, Nicole following with the kind of bright smile only the Omega could put on her face.

\-------------------

Nicole was sure she had never seen this many people in the bar before, Purgatory must take karaoke very seriously because the place was packed. It had been a couple hours since they had opened, and the night was in full swing as yet another singer took the stage and sang yet another country song. 

She was waiting tables while Waverly held down the bar, Gus switching between helping both of them. Nicole was never someone who liked crowds, but as she looked around she could feel and smell the happiness and excitement that radiated off of the towns folk, and she couldn't help but feel at home in the chaos of people. Some were dancing in an area they had cleared of tables for that very reason, some where sitting at booths or tables chatting and watching the crowd, some were singing along to whatever song was being awfully belted out from the stage, and it all felt so good to be a part of. 

As the Alpha went from table to table handing out orders or taking them, most people knew her name from having come in so often and she had even picked up on a few of theirs, mentally patting herself on the back for having done so. It just felt so right.

Nicole returned to the bar again to fill up a couple glasses as she heard the newest singer take the stage, a tune unfamiliar to her filling the air.

"You never know when you're gonna meet someone, and your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone." The singer had a good voice, Nicole had to admit it, but she was more focused on the words being sung and the way her mind drifted to the Omega not too far away as she did so. Waverly's eyes caught hers as well, making Nicole look away quickly as to not be caught staring, but as she smelled Waverly getting closer, she knew she had been caught regardless.

"Hey, dance with me," Waverly said, taking Nicole's hand and beginning to drag her toward the dance floor before the Alpha even had time to answer.

"Waves, we have to work." Nicole laughed at the Omega's antics as she was pulled along.

"And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore," the song continued, "'cause they led me here to you."

"Gus said we could take a break for a bit, especially you since you got so much done this morning with out us." Waverly clasped her hands behind the Alpha's neck, Nicole's going to the Omega's waist automatically, a blush covering the taller woman's face at being so close.

"I don't know how to dance," the Alpha admitted quietly, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Well you'll just have to follow my lead then, won't you?" the Omega teased, earning a playful growl at the loss of dominance from the Alpha, making Waverly smile wider.

"I've got to admit the thought has crossed my mind, that this might end up like it should." The song continued in the distance, but all Nicole could focus on was the way Waverly's eyes gleamed in the over head lights.

"Just move along to the rhythm of the song, and here," Waverly pushed herself off the Alpha for a moment, touching her hand to the redheads softly, "spin me." Nicole did as she was told, lifting her hand up with it still loosely wrapped with Waverly's, chuckling softly at how adorable the Omega looked before they came back together like before.

"But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good," the singer belted as the song played on.

"You are something else, Waverly Earp," Nicole said happily as the Omega in question was pressed up against her front.

"I hope you mean that in the best way possible, Nicole Haught," Waverly said with an eyebrow raised, making the Alpha laugh.

"You know I do."

The song kept going, "Well I've been both enough to know you don't want to get in the way when it's working out, like it is right now," and Nicole couldn't help but feel the lyrics hit her harder with Waverly standing so close, her honey like scent wrapping around her and breaking her down in the most glorious way imaginable.

There were other people dancing, other people singing along to the song, but in that moment, the two women felt entirely alone in their own little world, only having the other to hold onto as the world around them fell away.

"And I'm gonna say what I need to say, and hope to God that it don't scare you away," and the melody spoke directly to Nicole's soul, because in that moment all she wanted to do was admit the feelings she'd been harboring for Waverly since the day they met.

"'Cause part of me doesn't know where this is going, there's a part of me that loves not knowing," and did she ever. The thrill, the excitement the Alpha felt at not knowing what would happen next was as blissful as it was painful as Waverly twirled her instead and they both laughed.

But once they came back together, Nicole couldn't help but fall into those greenish brown eyes once again. Within Waverly's arms, she felt at home. She felt as if she belonged there. But her demons came back again, reminding her that Waverly wouldn't want what she is, she wouldn't want the animal she could be. But she continued dancing with her, selfishly taking advantage of the opportunity to be so close.

"But I'm starting to believe-" The song felt like it would never end, and at this point she hoped it wouldn't.

"Oh, I'm starting to believe-" With Waverly looking at her the way she was, she never wanted to let those eyes leave her sight.

"That this could be the start of something good." And with that, Waverly leaned up and connected their lips, knocking the wind from Nicole's lungs despite the fact that the Omega was quite gentle.

Nicole froze, unsure of what was happening at first, but once she had gathered herself, she pushed off the Omega gently, earning a confused look from the shorter woman.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Kissing you?" Waverly said, but then her face changed to a nervous one, "Wait... did I read that wrong? I'm so sorry-"

"No! No- I mean, it's just... you wanted to kiss me?" Nicole couldn't hide the hope in her voice, the Omega giving a sympathetic smile once she realized what this was about.

"Of course I did, God, Nicole I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met, I was just too scared to act on it," Waverly brought herself closer to Nicole again, "I like you. All of you." Nicole could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I like you too," the Alpha couldn't help but get choked up.

"I'm gonna kiss you again, is that okay?" Waverly giggled as she wiped a stray tear from Nicole's cheek, but the Alpha didn't answer with words, just going forward and taking the Omega's soft lips against her's.

"Yeah this could be the start of something good." The song ended, but their embrace stayed for a while after. On lookers and cat-callers be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is 'Start of Something Good' by Daughtry, which you can find on The Last Alpha spotify Playlist I've been making! I'm so excited to finally get to share this with y'all, I've been putting it together for a while now. I will say though, they aren't in any particular order, I just add them as I hear them if I think they fit a particular scene or theme of the story. Also, just to let everyone know, some songs might not make sense for the story *yet* to y'all 'cause I am currently writing the final draft for chapter 18 and a lot of the songs correspond with scenes and feels y'all have yet to see. Anyway, have fun judging my taste in music! And if any of you know a song that fits this story or a particular scene or whatever, comment them and I'd love to check them out and possibly add them to the list!
> 
> The playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mJTNXGRFM8Q1va4syx21U


	12. Fearing the Beast Within

Waverly kissed her. Waverly really kissed her. Nicole could hardly believe it, even as they cleaned up after all the towns folk had left the bar, she could still feel the tingling on her lips and the Omega's scent trapped in her nose. Waverly had kissed her in front of everyone, not caring about the consequences, not caring about all the people who could see them, and knowing that made the Alpha smile so wide it hurt.

She looked over to Waverly as she took down the cheap banner they had hung up earlier, watching the Omega as she was sweeping up the floor. Waverly met her eyes with a smile, before they both returned to their tasks at hand.

They had been like this ever since that song ended, after having to return to their work, they shared stolen glances and fleeting touches whenever they could. In truth, Nicole had no idea what to say, nor did she know what this meant for them. The Alpha, being what she was and the way she was, had never been in a relationship before, the furthest she had ever gotten was when she went to bars to take the load off and got drunkenly kissed by some woman who could hardly stand. Those moments happened more often then Nicole was willing to admit. But, due to her lack of experience, Nicole was completely unsure as to what she was supposed to do with the new information dumped on her. The information that Waverly liked her, and had for at a little while now if the Omega was telling the truth.

"Hey Nicole? Can we talk for a minute?" the Alpha heard, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked down once again from the top of the ladder she was standing on, meeting the greenish-brown pools of Waverly's eyes once again. She thanked her lucky stars that at least one of them was able to get them started. Nicole descended the ladder, bringing the banner down with her once she had gotten it unhooked.

"Yeah, we should probably do that," Nicole said awkwardly as she set the plastic sheet on a table before walking over to face the brunette head on. Waverly could see the nervousness written all over the Alpha's face and, in an odd way, it was kind of reassuring to know she wasn't the only one nervous about all of it. The Omega took Nicole's hands in her own.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked sincerely. Nicole chuckled to herself slightly at the question.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't really know what to do. As sad as it sounds, I've never been with anyone before, I couldn't for fear of being discovered... but now I don't have that fear lingering over me when I'm with you, so I'm not sure where to go from here," Nicole confessed, her Alpha side hated feeling vulnerable like this, but she knew it was best to be upfront with her fears, especially in delicate situations like this. Waverly released one of Nicole's hands and brought her own up to the redheads cheek, brushing the pale, soft skin with her thumb comfortingly. 

"Well, what do you know you want?" Nicole was unsure how to answer at first, but she decided to go with the first thing that popped into her head at the question.

"You," Nicole replied breathlessly, the way the Omega's eyes peirced into her and pulled out the answer had her feeling almost light headed. Waverly smiled before leaning up and kissing Nicole's lips gently, making the taller woman feel weak in her knees.

"Then you have me," the Omega whispered against the Alpha's lips. Nicole smiled into the kiss, even if it made her teeth clank against Waverly's awkwardly, she didn't care. But as she continued to kiss the shorter woman, she remembered what the Omega's sister had said to her just a couple days prior, making her reluctantly pull away from the soft lips.

"What about your sister?" They had talked briefly about what the eldest Earp had said to Nicole so Waverly was already well aware that her sister would not approve of their budding relationship, not at first at least. But that didn't matter to her.

"Wynonna, as much as I love her, can be a bit overbearing, especially when it comes to who I'm with. She'll warm up to you, you'll see. And even if she doesn't, that doesn't change the way I feel about you, she'll just have to suck it up and get used to it," Waverly spoke with a gentle tone, one Nicole was very thankful for, but that didn't quell her anxiety as much as she had hoped, for Wynonna wasn't the only obstacle. The Alpha sighed.

"Waves... being with me won't be easy. I'm an-" Nicole briefly looked around, her trained ears picking up on Gus in the kitchen, "well, you know what. If I'm found out... I won't be able to live with myself if you get caught in the crossfire. Even if I don't get caught, the control I have over my instincts isn't always perfect... what if I hurt you?" Nicole could feel herself tearing up at the thoughts that entered her mind without her consent, but Waverly wasn't deterred.

"Nicole, I knew what I was signing up for the moment I told you to come back to work that morning in the woods, and I know what I'm singing up for now with asking you to be with me. You don't scare me and neither does some bigoted government organization. I want you, I want all of you, no matter what that looks like." Nicole felt a tear slip down her cheek before Waverly swiped it away with her thumb.

"How can you be so sure that this won't end horribly?" Nicole asked morbidly. Waverly took a moment to answer this time.

"I'm not, but what I am sure about is that I've never felt this way with anyone else, so I don't care how this ends, what I care about is that right now, standing here with you, everything feels so right, and I know you can feel it too," Waverly spoke truthfully, and Nicole felt the same way. The Omega's hand resting against her cheek lovingly, the way her honey-like scent is wrapping around the Alpha like a blanket, all while looking at her beautiful, caring face... it all feels so right.

Waverly moves her hand to the back on Nicole's head, bringing it down so their foreheads touch gently, eye contact never breaking.

"So... I'm willing to try this if you are," the Omega says softly. 

Nicole takes her time to answer, Waverly doesn't pressure her. Her mind is running a mile a minute with worst case scenarios. What if she loses control and hurts Waverly? What if her possessive streak holds strong and she hurts someone else? What if she's discovered and Waverly is killed for being an accomplice? All are possibilities when it comes to loving an Alpha, when it comes to loving Nicole. But as she looks into the Omega's eyes, she sees no fear, she sees no disgust, all she sees is love. So, as selfish as it makes her feel, she gives into Waverly's offer.

"Yes," Nicole stated quietly with a smile.

"Yes?" Waverly repeated, hoping she hadn't hear the Alpha wrong.

"I would want nothing more than to be with you." Waverly smiled widely, Nicole mirroring the expression.

Nicole then initiated the kiss that followed, slipping an arm around the Omega's waist to pull her close, pulling a surprised squeak from Waverly. It felt just as magical as the first time their lips touched, only now they were doing so as a couple. Lips moved against each other gently but were full of passion, speaking more words than they could otherwise. Nicole didn't even know kisses could feel so powerful until now, didn't know why everyone did it until now, but boy was she glad that she finally understood.

"Look at you two," they heard from the other side of the room. They pulled apart from the kiss at the intruding noise, looking over to see Gus standing there with a grin stretched across her face. The two blushed at being caught, but didn't make any attempt to move away from each other.

"Hey, Aunt Gus," Waverly said with an embarrassed laugh.

"No need to feel embarrassed, girls, I was honestly wondering when the two of you would finally get together." The couple shared a confused look before looking back that the Beta woman.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, internally wondering how everyone seemed to notice that she had feelings for Waverly.

"Well it's hard to miss when you two were constantly ogling each other, not to mention how moppy Waverly got when you went out of town for a few days," Gus replied, Waverly feeling even more embarrassed at being called out so suddenly, opting to hide her face in Nicole's chest and hope she would just disappear.

"Oh well I'll leave you to it, just make sure whatever y'all got going on doesn't get in the way of your work," Gus said, Nicole nodding in agreement before the older woman finally left. The Alpha looked down at the Omega, chuckling softly at the way she was hiding from her embarrassment.

"So you kiss me in front of, like, seventy percent of the town without so much as a blush, but you hide away when your Aunt catches us together?" Nicole teases, earning a playful slap in the shoulder.

"Shut up," Waverly replies, not able to hold back a chuckle of her own at her own weirdness.

"Also hearing you were quote, 'mopping around' while I was gone, I'm quite flattered honestly." The Alpha couldn't help herself, seeing the Omega all flustered was adorable. Waverly looks up at her with a look that was trying to be unamused, but Nicole saw right through it.

"Are you done?" Nicole smiled cockily, Waverly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yeah I'm done," Nicole said, leaning in to kiss the Omega once again.

\-------------

Nicole woke the same way she always did, launching herself out of bed because of an intense nightmare, gasping for air and yelping as her tailbone collided with the hard wood floor. Her head whipped around, taking in her surroundings quickly to determine that what she had just seen was just her mind playing horrible ticks on her.

Her heart was racing and pounding within her head, her breathing was choppy and loud as she scooted across the floor quickly to back her self into a corner.

The dream was different this time. It had never been different before, but this time it was. She remembered every detail, every noise, every smell of each dream she had, and she knew she had never had one like that. Normally, it was her parents calling her a monster, calling her a failure for not saving them before shooting her execution style as they were shot the same way, but her parents weren't even present in this one. Waverly was. Waverly, sweet as candy and beautiful as a butterfly, was there.

The events began repeating in her head, whether she wanted them to or not. It was dark, Nicole couldn't see a thing as she stood there in the dream. But as she tried to look around, she heard Waverly's voice calling out to her, begging her to save her. Nicole charged head on to follow the voice, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her into the darkness, though it felt as if she was running for hours. 

Soon enough she would reach Waverly, though the Omega would no longer be shouting her name. She laid there on the ground completely motionless. 

"Waverly?" Nicole remembered asking with sorrow lacing her tone as she dropped to her knees beside the Omega. She picked the woman up and cradled the lifeless body in her arms as she sobbed. But then a figure appeared, a silhouette with glowing red eyes and a gravely, dominating voice.

"You did this to her. You lost control, you filthy mutt," the silhouette had said to her.

"No, no, I wouldn't, I- I could never-" Nicole tried to refuse it, but deep down she knew it was true.

Before her eyes the silhouette had stepped closer, morphing into a mirror image of herself, though the glowing angry red eyes remained. The dark version of herself leaned down and wrapped its hand around her throat.

"You couldn't protect her, not even from yourself." The hand began to squeeze, her lungs couldn't suck in enough air as her vision became blurry. A loud snapping sound from within her dream was what finally woke her up.

Now she sits, paralyzed to the ground in terror at what she had seen, what she had heard. It was all too much for her to bare. 

The door to her room busted open, a rush of brunette hair and Omega scent filling the room.

"Nicole?! Nicole, are you okay?!" Waverly shouted as she ran into the room, her eyes searching for the Alpha. She found Nicole sitting in the corner next to her bed, looking as if she had seen a ghost, "Nicole?" She said more quietly. The redhead pulled her knees up to her chest and curled into herself.

"G-go away, I don't want you to see me like this," the Alpha replied, wiping her forearm across her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Baby, what happened?" the Omega asked softly as she got closer to Nicole, completely ignoring what the redhead told her to do as she crouched beside her. It hurt her to see Nicole so broken, she had to find out what was wrong.

"It's nothing, it's stupid," Nicole dismissed, not able to meet Waverly's eyes, not after seeing them so lifeless.

"Nicole, look at me." Waverly placed her fingers gently against Nicole's jaw, turning her face to look at her, Nicole followed reluctantly, "That's better."

"Why are you here? It's like one in the morning," Nicole asked, trying to deflect.

"I forgot my wallet, I remembered the last time I did that someone broke in and it got stolen, so I had to come back, that's when I heard you scream and a loud thud. Tell me what happened, I promise I won't judge." The deflection wasn't lost on Waverly, but she did need to explain why she was at the bar so late. Waverly placed one of her own hands over Nicole's, squeezing gently. The Alpha couldn't help but give in when the calming Omega pharamones hit her nose in full.

"It was a nightmare, I hurt you... I held you and you were gone... it was all my fault," Nicole had tears streaming down her face. She hated this. Her Alpha hated this. The one thing they could agree on was that they hated crying in front of people, but here she was doing it anyway.

"Nicole, you will never hurt me, okay? The fact that you even are this scared about it shows that you are nothing like the scary beast you seem to think you are." Nicole met her comforting gaze, seeing nothing but honestly behind her eyes.

"Now how about we get you back to bed, huh? It's late," Waverly said with a small smile, grabbing Nicole's hand and helping her to her feet. The Alpha took a seat on her bed, but as the the Omega was about to pull her hand away, Nicole held it tighter.

"Can you stay with me?" She was embarrassed to even be asking the question, but she couldn't deny how much better she felt just having Waverly close. The Omega smiled wider, slipping off her shoes as she did so.

"Of course." 

The two crawled into bed after Waverly sent Wynonna a text saying she wasn't returning home for the night. Nicole laid down behind the Omega, laying one arm under Waverly's head and the other around the Omega's waist, cradling her in the curve of her body. Waverly laced their fingers together over her stomach and sighed contently. But something was missing.

"Nic?" Waverly asked into the darkness of the night.

"Hmm?" Nicole hummed in acknowledgement, loving the sound of the nickname.

"Could you... could you let your scent out? I want to fall asleep to it," Waverly asked softly, not wanting to make the Alpha uncomfortable. When she didn't get a verbal answer, she assumed that was Nicole saying no, but she was pleasantly proven wrong when the scent of vanilla and Alpha musk filled her nose. She turned around in the Alpha's arms and put her nose against her neck to smell it where it was the strongest.

"You smell so good," Waverly complemented dreamily, earning a chuckle from Nicole.

"So do you," Nicole replied simply, because it was so very true. Waverly scenting her neck tickled slightly but she was far from bothered by it.

As her eye lids began to droop, Nicole fell into the first peaceful slumber she had in years, no nightmares, no jolting up as she woke, just pure bliss as her nose was filled with the mixing of their two scents. Now she could definitely get used to this.


	13. Puppy Dog Eyes

Nicole woke up first, her nose being the first sense to start working as she breathed in deeply the comforting scent of honey mixed with vanilla. She opened her eyes and looked down - trying her best not to move too much as to not wake the sleeping beauty in her arms - to see Waverly tucked into her larger frame, soft snores emanating from her parted lips. Waverly Earp, an Omega who looked stunning even as she slept, Nicole couldn't help but feel prideful. Nicole lifted the arm she had wrapped around Waverly's waist to softly stroke her long brown hair, smiling softly to herself as she did so. 

No nightmares, no jolting awake, just a peaceful sense of home that covered her entire being. She wanted to stay here all day, but as her eyes glanced over to the clock on the nightstand, she knew they would need to get up soon and get to work, especially if Waverly wanted to go back home and change. So, she kissed the brunette's head softly, before gently whispering her name. The Omega stirred for a moment before she woke, but as she got her own breath of the comforting way their scents mixed, she calmed, looking up at Nicole with sleep ridden eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nicole said with a smile.

"G'mornin'," Waverly slurred sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, making the Alpha chuckle at just how cute she was. How Nicole had gotten so lucky as to have this woman tucked into her as they welcomed the new day was beyond her.

"We gotta get up soon," Nicole said regretfully. Waverly pouted before going back to burying her face in the Alpha's neck.

"No." It was muffled, but Nicole heard it well. 

"I know, I don't want to get up either, but we have to work today," Nicole said softly, still running her hand through the brunette's hair, gently untangling it with her fingers as they spoke.

"We have to work everyday," Waverly said in defiance, snuggling closer, breathing in that glorious Alpha scent while she could. Nicole took notice of this and - knowing it would be the only way to get the clingy Omega out of bed - suppressed her scent like she usually would. Waverly let out a displeased whine as the scent slowly began to disappear, looking back up at Nicole.

"You're evil," Waverly pouted.

"I've been called worse," Nicole replied playfully as she tilted Waverly's head up a little more with her finger to give her lips a soft but fleeting kiss, "But we really do need to get up. Do you want to run home and get changed?" Waverly, once she had been able to function after the kiss that made her wish for more, looked down at herself and remembered she was wearing comfy pajama pants and a soft sweater - as she had been in bed before she had to come to the bar to get her wallet the night before. She sighed and nodded, knowing her clothes were not work appropriate, no matter how comfy they were.

"Okay well then we really need to get up, you head home and I'll get started on restocking the bar, okay?" Nicole reasoned. Waverly begrudgingly agreed, but not before kissing the Alpha one last time.

"Sounds like a plan," Waverly said as she exited the little world they had created, a world where they didn't have to work, a world where Nicole was able to be herself, and most importantly a world where they could just stay in bed all day and hold each other close. Oh how she wished she could stay in that world forever.

Nicole watched as she got out of bed, her eyes following the soft curves of her body that were hidden beneath her clothes, a whine of her own escaping her throat, earning her a playful wink from the Omega and a more deliberate sway of her hips after she picked up her shoes and then walked out the door. The Alpha dropped her head back against the pillows and sighed, Waverly would be the death of her, there was no question about it.

\--------------------

Waverly entered the homestead quietly, shutting the door behind her softly. But as she turned around she saw Wynonna sitting at the table in the front room, staring right at her.

"Oh, hey sis," Waverly said awkwardly, she could feel the frustration coming off her sister.

"So what was that all about? You disappear into the night, with nothing more than a text until the next morning? You know how dangerous it is out there these days," Wynonna scolded her, making Waverly roll her eyes.

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Wynonna, I'm an adult and I'm more than capable of handling myself, thank you very much," Waverly said snarkily, making her sister growl under her breath. She got up, walking over to her Omega sister.

"Where were you?" Wynonna all but commanded an answer, Waverly would be a fool not to give one.

"I was somewhere safe, Wyn, I promise you, you know I'm not stupid." Wynonna didn't like that answer.

"That's not what I asked, where were you, Waverly? And I already think I know the answer if you're trying so hard to hide it." Waverly already had a feeling Wynonna knew, why else would she be acting so protective?

"Wynonna, you don't get to dictate who I go out with," Waverly growled, she hated fighting with her sister, but this was not a fight she was willing to lose.

"I do if it's nut cases like your newest co-worker! For crying out loud Waverly that woman is dangerous, she disappears for days, she attacked two guys in the bar, and she's more locked up than a chastity belt!" 

"You don't get to talk about her like that. You don't know her like I do, she's amazing once you get to know her, you just need to give her a chance, you two are more alike than you think," Waverly reasoned, trying to quell her sister's protective ass at least a little bit. Wynonna rolled her eyes.

"What, you guys bang once and all of a sudden you think you know all her deep dark secrets?" Wynonna was really trying to push her buttons this morning. Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Wyn, not that it's any of your business, but we didn't even do that, alright? We just slept together, as in we slept in the same bed. Fully. Clothed," Waverly said, trying her best not to lose her patience.

"Great, so she can't even put out either?" Wynonna chuckled rudely.

"Wynonna!" The elder Earp stepped back a bit at the outburst, "I like her, a lot, actually. So could you please just, I don't know, try to get along with her?" Wynonna scoffed at the request, but she could see the plea in Waverly's eyes. She hated how good her sister's begging eyes were, it was basically her only weakness. That, and whiskey.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it." Wynonna gave in with a grumbly voice, but Waverly got an idea.

"How about we all have dinner together tomorrow night? I can ask Gus to let me off early so I can come home and make dinner and I'll invite her over so you and Doc can get to know her, you can invite Dolls too if you like," Waverly said excitedly, mostly because it would mean spending more time with Nicole, but also because it had been a while since the group all had a nice meal together.

"I don't know, Waves-" she started to reject the idea, but before she could, the Omega cut her off.

"Great! Well anyway I'm gonna be late for work so gotta go get ready, love you Wyn!" She said with enthusiasm, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before skipping up the stairs.

"Yep, love you too," Wynonna said, and though of course she meant it, she still said it in frustration.

The Beta took out her phone and shook her head, she wasn't a fan of Waverly's idea, but maybe getting to know Nicole could work to her amd Dolls' benefit.

Maybe Red would finally spill the truth.

\------------------------

"I don't know, you do remember that your sister hates me right?" Nicole questioned as she filled up some glasses with what a group had ordered. Waverly had asked her to join her and her family for dinner tomorrow night, and while Nicole loved the idea of getting to spend more time outside of work with Waverly, the prospect of being near the Omega's sister for the night wasn't as enticing.

"Yeah, but that's just because she doesn't know you, she's willing to give you a chance though," Waverly said as she followed Nicole with a tray of food to the table they were serving.

"Sure, but that's probably just because you asked her to," Nicole reasoned, handing out glasses of alcohol to the group of men.

"So? Come on, it'll be nice. Plus, I must say that I make a mean vegan lasagne," Waverly said, bumping her hip against Nicole's playfully, making the Alpha chuckle.

"I'm sure you do," Nicole replied as they finished serving the table, walking back to the bar, "But still, your sister's not the only one that has a problem with me." Waverly raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean? Doc seemed to like you," Waverly said confused.

"No, no, not Doc. Dolls, he's always watching me like he thinks I'm about to steal from the register or something, it's creepy if I'm being honest." Nicole shivered at the thought, his piercing dark eyes watching her like a hawk.

"Nic, Dolls is just a really observant guy, he's always been like that, I'm sure he's just doing that because he doesn't know you," Waverly reassured her, coming up to the Alpha and wrapping her arms around her neck while Nicole's hands took purchase on her hips, "But if you come to dinner tomorrow..." the Omega trailed off. Nicole sighed, Waverly really did have those puppy dog eyes down, didn't she?

"Fine, but only because I'm a sucker for a home cooked meal." Nicole chuckled at Waverly's excited squeal. The Omega leaned up and kissed her unexpectedly, it nearly put the Alpha off balance, but it was quick enough not to.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Waverly chanted, a few people looked over at them, but they couldn't care less.

"Alright, alright, now don't make me regret that," Nicole said with a laugh, though she was just kidding, she'd never regret getting to see Waverly more than she already did, "Should I wear something nice?" Waverly pretended to think on it.

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you in that white button down again," Waverly said a seductive lure in her tone, Nicole felt like putty at the sound as the Omega trailed her fingers down her arms lightly, but it felt like a trail of fire, "Just make sure you roll the sleeves up again like you did, it made your arms look amazing." To punctuate her sentence, Waverly sqeezed the Alpha's biceps playfully. Nicole shuddered. How could she say no to that?

"White button down it is," Nicole said, still feeling off kilter from both the kiss and now with the scent of arousal starting to come off of the Omega.

"Good." Waverly kissed her again before returning to work, leaving Nicole feeling stunned.

The Alpha wasn't quite sure she was ready for such a night, sitting at a table with people who threatened her very existence was not something she would call her ideal night. But... she had to admit, the thought that she was doing this for Waverly made her feel like it would be worth it. Waverly wouldn't knowingly put her in a bad postion... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna hit the fan in the next few chapters, so this chapter was to act as kind of a lead up to that. Buckle up, buttercups, it's about to be a wild ride.


	14. Meeting the Parents

Nicole was nervous beyond belief. Was it normal to be this nervous for something like this? Not like she'd really know, but she was anxious for the night to come nonetheless. That night was the night Nicole would be having dinner with Waverly's family; her sister (a cop who hates her), her sister's mate (works with the cops to some degree), and their close friend (a military lacky that also her hates her). An absolute nightmare for an Alpha in hiding. Why did she even agree to this? Oh that's right, because a certain sexy Omega convinced her to, way to hold up a stereotype, right? 

She sighed to herself as she wiped down the bar counter, any second now Waverly would be walking in to take the Alpha back to her house where the nightmare would truly begin. She wasn't ready. Sure, she was prepared outwardly - she had her white button up on, tucked into her jeans under under her belt, the sleeves rolled up as requested, the top button or two undone as well as her knife strapped to her side where it belonged - but inwardly? She was a wreck. A fact that became even truer when instead of the sinfully beautiful Omega walking through those wooden doors to whisk her away to her first home cooked meal in over five years, it was none other than the sister-cop who hated her. Wynonna Earp.

"Ready to go, Haught Shot?" The Beta said with a tinge of annoyance while twirling her key ring around her finger.

"I thought Waves was picking me up," Nicole questioned, throwing her spray bottle and rag on the shelf beneath the bar counter. Nicole didn't miss the weird look she got for saying the nickname.

"She's finishing up dinner, asked me to come get you instead," Wynonna replied as Nicole made her way around to the other side of the bar, "So we going or not?" The Alpha nodded, albeit reluctantly as she thought about spending the next however long it takes to their house alone with the Beta, before locking up the bar as they walked out to the beat up blue and white pick up truck.

"What, you hit a dear or something?" Nicole joked about the smashed in front light and grate, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Or something," Wynonna deadpanned, making Nicole want to slap herself in the face for even bringing it up. They got in silently as the Beta turned on the engine and began driving down the dusty road. Nicole had expected the entire drive to be awkwardly silent, especially after at least the first five minutes of it were, until Wynonna spoke up after clearing her throat.

"Look, kid, Waverly seems to think that you're not as bad as I think you are," the older woman said, catching Nicole's attention, "but you best believe I'm keeping my eye on you until you prove that same thing to me, got it?" Her inner Alpha hate being talked down upon, Nicole had to take a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

"Yep, gotcha," Nicole answered. She could feel the 'shovel talk' coming.

"Good, and you prove her wrong in anyway, no matter how small, don't think I won't send you running out of this town or six feet under faster than Nedley can say 'goddammit Earp'." Nicole didn't get the reference, but the sentiment was crystal clear. Nicole sighed, she wished it would be easier to get Wynonna to trust her, but she knows her past mistakes have definitely put a wrench in that.

"I've already told you, Wynonna, the last thing I want is to hurt her," Nicole said sincerely. The older woman replied with nothing more than a grunt. That's when the drive became silent once again and it stayed that way the rest of the way there.

They arrived and Nicole could already smell the food all the way from where she got out of the truck, Waverly must have opened a window. Her eyes scanned the property, it was an old farm house with large shed or barn not too far from it. She sutbly scented the air for anything out of the ordinary, but her senses were overwhelmed by the food cooking inside. She walked up the the front door, letting Wynonna go in first before following inside. She looked around briefly, taking in the old, rustic design. It looked authentic, like the place was fifty years old at least, but it looked like they furnished it quite nicely to distract from that. Then Nicole got a whiff of the scent she had been missing all night. Sweet, thick, mouthwatering, Omega scent.

She followed her nose, letting it take her all the way to the kitchen where she saw Waverly hard at work chopping up vegetables for a salad. She walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the Omega's waist, feeling her jump slightly in surprise before she relaxed back into the frame she was quickly becoming familiar with. Nicole tucked her head into Waverly's neck, scenting her where the scent of honey and roses was the strongest.

"Smells delicious," the Alpha complemented, making the Omega giggle at both the nose that was tickling the side of her neck and at Nicole's words.

"Are you talking about me or the food?" Waverly asked playfully as she was slicing up a cucumber.

"Mhmm both," Nicole hummed out, making Waverly laugh more.

"How was the drive here? She wasn't too hard on you, was she?" Waverly asked with slight concern, knowing just how overbearing her sister can be, especially when it came to her favorite Alpha. Nicole set her chin on Waverly's shoulder and watched as she skillfully used the blade.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad, she just threatened to kill me if I did anything to hurt you, which is pretty understandable," Nicole laughed, though the conversation wasn't so funny when it had happened.

"Yeah that sounds like her." Waverly shook her head at her sister's ridiculousness. Nicole untangled herself from the Omega, not missing the quiet whimper from the latter as she did so.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nicole asked politely.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Waverly sighed playfully, winking at the Alpha, "But yeah, actually, can you set the table? Plates are in that cupboard, glasses are in the next one over and silverware is in the drawer below that one." Nicole followed the orders, grabbing plates, glasses and silverware and placing them on the wooden table not too far from where Waverly was cooking.

Little did the two know, but Wynonna was watching as she sat on the stairs, flask in hand as she stayed out of sight.

"Oh, young love," Doc said, joining her on the steps as they watched the younger couple interact.

"They've only been together for a couple days, it's young lust at best," Wynonna said, taking another sip from her flask, offering it to her Omega.

"I'm not so sure, darlin', just watching them I'm sure even you can see the budding romance they are building," the cowboy drawled, taking the offer and throwing back some of the bitter alcohol himself. Wynonna scowled at him, but she was only half being playful.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Wynonna pouted, but Doc quickly kissed that pout off her lips.

"I am always on your side, my love. But... are you sure you're still on her little sister's?" Doc asked seriously, though he kept his tone soft and gentle. Wynonna sighed and looked back to the couple, watching as Nicole took over chopping up the last of the salad as her sister pulled the lasagne out of the oven. They heard a knock at the door, indicating their final guest had arrived.

Wynonna went and opened the door for Dolls, letting the man into their home but not before he asked a question.

"Is she here?" Wynonna nodded, "Good."

They walked into the kitchen, joining up with the rest of the group.

\-----------------

Nicole helped as much as she could before everyone began dishing up their own plates and sat around the dinning table. The Alpha looked around at the group as she took her own seat, Wynonna and Doc were at the two heads of the table while Waverly and Nicole sat to one side and Dolls sat to the other, directly across from the young couple. Nicole was happy to see that the Deputy Marshal was not watching her while they ate, instead focusing on the meal before him, it put her a little more at ease.

She took a bite of the lasagne, and though she had never really been a fan of vegan food, she did have to admit, Waverly stayed true to her word, it was delicious. But before she could get lost in her food, Doc spoke up.

"Well seeing as Waverly did put together this fine meal so we could get to know her new friend, I would like to get us started," the older Omega said, Nicole would've been annoyed if he hadn't said it so kindly, but he did. And so the nightmare begins. Time to see how much she can say without giving too much away as to what she is. She nodded.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"Where are you from?" The Alpha knew this would be a question that would come up. She had already reasoned with herself that saying where she was from, and being truthful about it, wouldn't be an indicator, and she was trying to lie as little as possible. Colorado was a huge place, no way someone could pin her for being from there.

"Colorado, you?" She kept up the small talk, just wanting to be civil with the new group as she took another bite of her dinner.

"I'm from Georgia, ma'am," he said with a tip of his non-existent hat, he had taken it off before sitting down to eat like a true gentleman. She nodded, then she felt the eyes she knew she would feel boring into her like they always did, looking across the table and meeting Dolls' gaze.

"What about you, Deputy Marshall, where are you from?" She asked. He looked a little spooked, she couldn't tell by what but she settled on it being because he didn't think she would talk to him. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Arizona," the Beta returned, "I've been to Colorado before, what part did you say your from again?" For some reason, Nicole didn't take kindly to his somewhat suspicious tone, or at least her Alpha didn't.

"I didn't," she responded defensively, making Dolls narrow his eyes in suspicion, if she had blinked she would've missed it. She then felt a hand rest over her own, she looked down the the hand and then followed the arm up to meet Waverly's comforting eyes, almost as if telling her it was going to be okay, but that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. Nicole sighed, meeting the Beta's eyes once again.

"Deep in the mountains, just outside of Jefferson County," Nicole finally said, feeling a comforting squeeze from the hand covering her own. Dolls nodded, looking away as if deep in thought. That made Nicole feel uneasy, but before she could question him, the other Beta at the table piped up.

"Enough with the boring small talk," Wynonna said in exasperation, "Red, why did you become a drifter? Running from the feds?" Nicole nearly growled. Nearly. In all honestly, the only reason she didn't was because she was taken aback by the bluntness of the question, though she probably shouldn't have been, especially with how this was what she expected from Wynonna at this point. The Beta woman was closer to the real answer then she would have preferred, which just meant she would have to steer her clear all while still being somewhat truthful.

"Wynonna!" Waverly said in defense of the Alpha.

"What? I want to know," Wynonna replied nonchalantly. Nicole looked to the Omega.

"It's okay," she whispered, Waverly didn't seem convinced, but she had to trust that Nicole would know how to handle it.

"I'm not running from the police," she lied, looking back to the older Earp woman, "My parents passed away when I was a sixteen, hunting accident, I've just been on my own ever since." That part was mostly truthful, she hoped the statement would throw the Beta woman off her scent, which it did, if the shocked look on her face was anything to go off of. She had to stop herself from smirking for getting the upper hand.

"Oh... sorry," Wynonna said quietly, not able to meet the Alpha's eyes. The room fell quiet.

"I just remembered I had something to finish tonight," Dolls said suddenly, standing up from the table, "I'm really sorry, Waverly, the food was amazing but I have to get going." He wiped his face with a napkin, shrugged on his jacket, and began to leave. Wynonna caught his arm and looked up into his eyes with a questioning gaze, one that he barely acknowledged before leaving the room and then the Homestead entirely.

"Is everything okay?" Waverly asked her sister, hoping she would have an answer to their friend's sudden departure.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask him tomorrow, best to let him have some space when he gets like this," Wynonna returned, looking just as confused as the rest of them. 

The rest of the dinner went by quietly, everyone stuck in their own heads as they continued eating, Nicole's mind running the hardest. Dolls had been strange towards her ever since they first met, but tonight made her extra suspicious that he may know more than he was letting on. The way he reacted to her answers was strange, by the end he looked as if he had hit a breakthrough.

Did he know what she was?

No, no that's impossible... right? All she had said was that she was from Colorado and that her parents were dead, what part of that screams Alpha? Sure, living in a secluded part of the mounatins was kinda weird but plenty of people did that regardless of presentation. 

She took a deep breath.

She was just working herself up and that was never good. The Alpha thought on it clearly, there was no way he would know, not from that information alone. And even if he had other information on her, which he probably did considering she had been in town a little while now, it would only be that she had aggressive tendencies, which was common in Betas now more than ever with the Alphas of the past no longer at the top of the food chain, and hadn't been for a long time. Betas were now the top dogs, and that kind of power can go to someone's head, meaning some Betas would start to resemble Alphas in some behavior. At least, that's what she read online, but she'd seen it too.

She reasoned with herself that Deputy Marshal Dolls was telling the truth, he had something he needed to work on and that meant he had to leave early. Nothing more. Nothing less. She had to believe that, even if for her own sanity.

\------------------

The meal had come and gone, and soon enough Nicole was cleaning up with Waverly.

"I think that went rather well," the Omega piped up as she cleaned a plate in the sink, reflecting on dinner. Nicole thought on it as well, and she couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't such a bad idea," Nicole said, looking over to Waverly with a relieved smile as she was cleaning a different plate. There were plenty of ways that all could have gone terribly wrong, but looking back on it... it had actually been kinda nice, well up until Dolls left in a hurry, but even then, sitting and eating around other people was something she had missed in her years of running.

"Told you so," Waverly said playfully, bumbing her hip into the Alpha's, a chuckle then coming from the taller woman.

"I was a fool to ever doubt you, Waverly Earp," Nicole said with a wink, nudging her back with her elbow. The Omega smiled, looking up at her with those same caring eyes as always.

"Maybe we can do this again? You know, have you over for dinner and such," Waverly said shyly, Nicole couldn't agree fast enough.

"Of course, even though I know you're just asking because I'm the only one who offered to help clean up," the Alpha teased, earning a playful scoff from the Omega.

"You know that's not why I asked." Waverly pretended to be offended, but Nicole saw right through it.

"Oh yeah? Then why?" Waverly put he last plate in the drying rack and turned to face Nicole fully, the Alpha doing the same.

"Because, I don't know, maybe I want to see my girlfriend outside of work more often?" Waverly said, then looking to the ground, "If it's okay for me to call you that, of course." Nicole smiled, putting her finger beneath the Omega's chin to tilt her face up, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Of course you can, I really like the sound of it," Nicole stated sincerely as she pulled back, earning an excited grin from the shorter woman.

"You two are gross," Wynonna said as she walked in from the living room, startling the two apart. The Beta snickered at the way they both turned beet red in the face as she grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Really, Wynonna?" Waverly said in embarrassment and frustration.

"Not my fault you guys act all... well like that in the kitchen, get a room or something," the Beta said, gesturing vaguely between the young couple before leaving the way she came in. Waverly shook her head in annoyance, but her sister did give her an idea, to which she began acting on by swiftly turning back to the Alpha with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm maybe we should take her up on that idea," Waverly said, walking up close to Nicole before running her hands slowly up from the redhead's stomach, over her chest, and up around to the back of her neck, making Nicole feel light headed, "Maybe we should go up to my room," the Omega whispered after leaning up next to the Alpha's ear. Nicole could smell the start of Waverly's desire wafting up to her sensitive nose, the scent traveling down her body straight to between her legs. The sensation startled her back to reality. The reality that Nicole was terrified. She, at twenty-one years old, was a virgin, she couldn't have sex because one look between her legs while she was aroused and the whole world would know what she was. And even though she isn't scared of that with Waverly, she was scared of everything else. What if she hurt her? What if she wasn't any good at it? What if Waverly didn't like what she saw? Sure Waverly had seen it all before and seemed interested, but what if that was just the call of her rut that made the Omega seem that way?Insecurities swept through her body like a hurricane.

"Baby, we can't, not here," Nicole said, making Waverly pout, though those puppy dog eyes would not work in this situation, "I can't hold back my scent when I get all... you know." Nicole gestured to her lower regions, hoping Waverly would understand. While it was true, she couldn't hold back her pharamones when she was turned on to that degree, it was definitely not the only reason.

"Are you sure?" Nicole nodded sadly.

"While your sister probably wouldn't react to it, Doc is an Omega who's probably never scented an Alpha before, he would fall to it just like you did when you found me, and I really don't need him walking in on us," Nicole added with a chuckle, pushing a bit of brown hair behind Waverly's ear.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Waverly agreed reluctantly, but a look of worry then crossed her face, "But then where are we gonna be able to?" Nicole thought on it for a moment, part of her just wanted to say nowhere and hope that that would just get rid of the situation entirely, but she knew that wouldn't work for either of them.

"Well, there is my room over the bar, right? If we wait until no one else is there, it should work. Plus, the floor it's on is way above the street, so we can open a window to let out the scent and it shouldn't affect anyone nearby," Nicole reasoned, making Waverly become her giddy, bubbly self again.

"Can't wait," the Omega said excitedly, leaning up to kiss the Alpha happily. Nicole was scared for their first night together, whenever that may be, but at least she knew that when the time comes, and it would come knowing how she craves Waverly's touch constantly already, that they have a place that's safe for them to take that next step.

"But, speaking of my room, I should probably head back soon, it's late and, like always, we have to be up early for our shifts," Nicole said with sadness in her tone, not wanting to leave her girlfriend just yet but knowing that she must.

"Or you could just stay that night?" Waverly said, though Nicole didn't trust the glint in her eyes.

"Are you gonna be able to keep your hands in appropriate places?" Nicole asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No promises, is that a yes?" Waverly asked, the Alpha shook her head slightly at the Omega's anttics, sighing playfully.

"I guess I don't see why not," Nicole conceeded with a playful sigh of defeat, much to Waverly's joy. The Omega grabbed her hand, pulling the Alpha up the stairs to her room with a big ol' smile across her face at getting to sleep curled up in her girlfriend's arms once again, Nicole just following along because she'd be a fool not to.

But while they ran up the stairs, Wynonna stood and watched from the doorway of her's and Doc's room with a complicated feelings towards all of it. Her sister just had to pick Nicole, didn't she? She looked back down at her phone, rereading the text she had been sent from Dolls just moments before.

"She's the one."

Wynonna sighed, of course she was.


	15. The Full Story with Heavy Regret

"And you're absolutely sure about this? Like, one hundred percent? Because if you're wrong and you confront her-" Wynonna said, leaning up against a desk in the Black Badge Office of the P.P.D. Dolls was pacing infront of her, holding a photo and looking down at it intently.

"I'm certain, Earp," the Beta cut the other off. He knew he was right, "There's too many things linking her to that night for her not to be the one. From Jefferson, Colorado, the red hair, parents died as a teenager, what I'm pretty certain she is..." Wynonna had to agree, there were too many coincidences, "I had my suspicious from the moment we saw her walk into town, last night pretty much confirmed it." Wynonna nodded.

"So what do we do? I'm sure Waverly already knows with how they act together, so if we intervine she'll know why," Wynonna said with a sigh, she never wanted Waverly to find out her job this way. Dolls stopped his pacing, looking up from the photo in his hand to lock eyes with his Deputy.

"We're just going to have to confront them and hope for the best. We'll wait until after they close, then we can tell them everything, and she can make her decision from there."

Wynonna nodded, her head dropping to look at her feet, it was about to be a long day.

\-----------------

Nicole was serving a customer a late night drink when she looked over to see her girlfriend, smiling back at her from the bar. How did she ever get so lucky to have such a smile directed towards her? She nearly fumbled the drink as she set it down on the table, apologizing quickly before going back to the counter.

"Put that thing away, you're distracting me," the Alpha complained, though it wasn't very convincing when she was smiling just as brightly.

"You're one to talk," the Omega scoffed playfully, "I swear, you and your adorable dimples will be the death of me." Nicole began making her way to the other side of the bar, the side Waverly was on, with a smirk that just screamed trouble.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like such a bad way to go," Nicole said cockily, Waverly rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but agree.

"I guess not, but I'd like to live a little longer," Waverly chuckled at her girlfriend's confident attitude. The Omega loved it when Nicole got like that, all confident and cocky. She'd been like that all day, after they woke up together in her bed to now as they were just an hour from closing, it made Waverly think this was how Nicole was when she was genuinely happy and the Omega couldn't be more excited that she gets to witness it. 

"You look so good like that." Nicole tilted her head slighlty in confusion.

"Like what? Walking around the bar?" Nicole asked with a chuckle, going up next to the Omega and leaning back against the bar counter to face her.

"No, silly," Waverly teased, "Happy, and confident, a smile looks good on you," she said sincerly, tucking a bit of red hair behind the Alpha's ear. Nicole immediately felt butterflies in her stomach at the comment and at the action. Nicole blushed subtly, though Waverly definitely caught the way her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"You think so?" Nicole asked almost shyly, completely contradicting her earlier behavior. Waverly just did that to her, could make her one person one minute then the complete opposite the next, it was almost scary the power the Omega held over her. Waverly smiled, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to soft lips before pulling away.

"I know so," Waverly concluded. Nicole couldn't believe the angel standing before her.

"How do you do that?" Nicole asked in wonder. 

"Do what?" Waverly tilted her head at the question slightly. Nicole shruged, looking at the ground for a moment.

"I don't know," Nicole looked back up to meet her gaze, "You're just really good at making me feel happy, I guess," the Alpha chuckled dispite herself, "God that sounds so stupid. I just mean... it's been a long time since I've felt so 'happy and confident' and you've been probably the biggest reason why I feel like that again." Nicole meant every word, no matter how cheesy it sounded. 

"That doesn't sound stupid, Nic, it's actually really sweet," Waverly comforted. She looked out to see that the bar was now empty, and as closing was soon approaching, she decided there was no harm in shutting down shop a little early. Nicole watched as she walked over to the front doors, flipping the sign to say 'closed'.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Waverly said with a teasing lilt in her voice that piqued Nicole's attention, "The bar is closed and we're all alone. Whatever will we do?" The Alpha chuckled, knowing exactly what the Omega was hinting at, but before Nicole could decide whether or not she was ready, the doors opened to reveal Wynonna and Dolls, making both women huff in frustration at being interuppted once again.

"What can I get you two?" Nicole asked in slight annoyance, sure they were closed but Wynonna was still technically the owner of the bar and she couldn't really turn them away because of that.

"You two are gonna need a drink more than us," the Beta woman said, looking back at Nicole with... simpathy? 

"Wynonna, if you two came in here to interrogate my girlfriend again, I swear-" Waverly started, coming back to Nicole's side of the bar to defend her but she was cut off.

"We're here to tell the truth, and to tell you both you don't need to hide your secret anymore," Dolls said clearly, fishing something out of his jacket. Nicole was stunned in her place at the wording... he knew, didn't he? 

Dolls pulled out what looked to be a small paper, but as he set it down in front of the Alpha, she realized it was a photo. A photo she recognized all too well. Anger welled up inside her as a growl rumbled through her chest.

"What the fuck is this?" She said through gritted teeth, looking into the man's eyes dangerously. She knew exactly what it was, the question was really, 'how in the ever loving hell do you have it?' He held his own against her though, which was surprising as normally she could make Betas submit pretty easily like this. Waverly and Wynonna just sat back and watched the interaction, the Omega confused beyond belief while the Beta held her hand just above her gun incase things went south. Dolls sighed, he knew he just had to get it out, but he'd dealt with her kind before, he knew not to evoke them too much when they became angry.

"It's best if we start from the beginning." Dolls looked to her as if asking for permission to speak, playing into her biological need to feel like she's in power to hopefully calm her down. She made no move to stop him, so he continued, "Wynonna and I work for the covert military operation titled the Black Badge Divison, it's an undercover task force that deals in the... dispatching of Alphas. It's the same force that dealt with The Cleasning all those years back." Nicole didn't know how to feel, sitting in front of her were two agents that specialized in the genocide of her people. Part of her was scared while other part wanted to rip them to shreads.

"So, what? You came here to 'dispatch' of me too? Is that it?" She growled, but Waverly had questions of her own.

"Wynonna? He's not serious, is he? You aren't gonna..." The Omega couldn't even imagine it, they hadn't come to kill Nicole... had they?

"No, no, babygirl, we aren't here to kill Red, we came here to talk, I promise," that last part was directed to the Alpha herself. Nicole still wasn't convinced.

"So you come in here telling me you kill Alphas for a living but you expect me to believe that I'm what? The exception?" The redhead was still just as fiery, but now she was also confused.

"You aren't the exception. I said our brach kills Alphas, we don't," Dolls said firmly. Now she was really confused.

"What do you mean?" Waverly asked for her, Nicole too confused and angry to ask.

"Dolls and I get our orders and then we track down the Alpha, but we don't kill them, we have a few safe houses and farms where we send them to keep them safe from B.B.D. and whoever else wants them dead," Wynonna answered. Nicole's jaw nearly hit the floor. 

There were other Alphas.

"I... I'm not the last one?" The Alpha asked shakily. For the past five years she had believed she was the only one left, and her whole life she'd believed her family were the last ones with Alpha blood corsing through their veins. But she wasn't. There were others just like her out there somewhere. Dolls nodded.

"While there aren't many, they are out there, that's why our force still exists. What we came here to tell you- what I came here to tell you was... you're the reason we've been doing this, saving instead of killing," Dolls said sincerly, Nicole was taken aback by his softer tone, not used to hearing him as anything more than stern and serious. But that still begged the question:

"Why me?" Though she felt as if she already knew, especially considering the photo still lying on the bar in front of her. The Beta man sighed, looking down at the photo, remembering back to that terrible night.

"You might want to sit down." Nicole complied, they all walked over to a table, sitting down while Waverly grabbed four glasses and a bottle, sitting down beside the Alpha. They drank for a moment or two, neither the Beta nor the Alpha wanting to be entirely sober for the coming converstaion.

"When I first began at B.B.D," Dolls started, "I was put on as a field agent pretty quickly, my team and I were stationed in Eastern Nevada at the time. We got a call about two hunters in Colorado, one was an Omega and one a Beta, they had said they heard yelling in the woods and went to go check it out. They saw a cabin tucked away into the forest, but when they got close an overpowering scent and feeling took over them, the Beta fell to the ground in painful submission and the Omega was sent into an early heat." Nicole knew exactly what he was referring to, the fight she had with her father. She always knew it was that moment that did them in, that it was her fault, now it was just confirmed. She looked down into her glass, noticed it was nearly empty and filled it up again.

"We knew what that meant, signs of two very powerful Alphas either fighting or in rut, and we were sent out. It was my first ever mission, so I followed every order I was given. When we arrived I was told to go down to the cabin and scope the place out, that's when I saw you and your family sitting at the table eating dinner. That was the first time I had ever been close to Alphas in my life, and they - you - were nothing like I was told." Dolls met her eyes with a regretful expression, "You all looked so happy and like every other normal family I had ever seen. But because it was my first mission, I didn't really have the stealth aspect down and you and your father heard me. I watched as your father sent you to your room so you would be safe and that's when my team caught up with me." Nicole nodded along, she didn't even realize how much she was holding back until Waverly placed her hand gently over her own, looking down she saw that her hand was wrapped around the side of the table, splitting the wood and cutting her palm. She let go of the table, interlacing her hand with Waverly's instead on top of the table.

"And that's when you knocked us out and killed my parents," Nicole said darkly, throwing back the rest of her drink. If it weren't for the fact that Waverly was in the room with her, wrapping her in calming Omega pharamones she doesn't doubt that she would have jumped across the table and tore his head off.

"As much as I'd like to agrue that..." Dolls trailed off, he knew he couldn't, that's what had happened and he couldn't change that.

"Wait," the Alpha thought outloud, "If you saw me, and you knew my mom wasn't the other Alpha, why didn't you kill me? You knew where I was hiding," she questioned, Dolls nodded.

"I was sent to look through the house for you, I went into your room and saw you unconscious under your bed. I knew what was about to happen to you if I dragged you out and looking at you upclose... you weren't an 'Alpha', you were just a kid. A kid who was saddled with more then most could imagine, that's the moment I realized I was on the wrong side of this war. I walked out and told my team you had gotten out before we could stop you." Nicole didn't thank him out loud, she couldn't knowing he was still part of the group that killed her parents in cold blood, but internally she was thankful that he had spared her.

"The next day I went back to see if I could help you, maybe get you somewhere safe, but you were already gone by the time I got there." Dolls ended his story, the room feeling heavier than it had ever felt before.

"I left that morning, I had a feeling one of you would come back to get me, I just... I didn't think it would be to help me," Nicole said, voice quieting towards the end. She thought back to that day, how different would her life have been if she'd stayed? How different would she be now if she had someone to care for her in the past five years? She had to pull her mind away from that, she is who she is today, for better or for worse, because she spent those years alone. She had to remember that.

"Smart kid," Dolls complemented, Nicole just nodded somberly, "When I went back, that's when I grabbed this," he said, pointing at the photo, "Reminds me why I stand for what I do, also helped me remember what you look like incase I ever saw you again. I guess it came in handy." Nicole picked up the photo, looking it over with a sigh. It was a photo of her and her parents when she was fourteen, standing in front of the fireplace. Her mom had gone into town and suprised them with an old Polaroid camera, it was the first photo they had of them as a family. Nicole was over come with emotion as she saw her parents smiling for the first time in five years, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Can I keep this?" She asked, trying to not sound as choked up as she really was.

"Of course, I'm happy I was able to give it to you," Dolls said with a small smile she would've missed if she'd blinked. The Alpha kept looking at it, staying quiet as Waverly began to talk with her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were saving Alphas? Did you think I was just that against the idea?" Waverly asked quietly, feeling more than a little lied to. Wynonna looked at the hurt expression on her sister's face, immediately feeling bad for keeping this from her for so long.

"Waves, I couldn't tell you for your own safety, I didn't think you would be against it. Knowing you, I knew you would want to join but I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt," the Beta woman said truthfully, she knew it probably wouldn't help but she didn't regret keeping her sister safe. Waverly nodded, she knew she was right.

"I'm guessing Doc knows, since he goes in with you sometimes," Waverly said, thinking out loud. Wynonna nodded and chuckled softly, thinking back to the day he found out what his mate did for a living.

"Yeah, he kinda barged in to the office as we were handling an Alpha in rut, he nearly went into heat," she laughed, and Waverly felt simpathy for the man, knowing just how strange the pull of an Alpha's rut felt first hand, "Kinda had to explain to him what was going on from there." That was one questioned answered, but the Omega was ever curious.

"So why tell us now? I mean, I'm happy Nicole doesn't have to keep that secret from you, but you could've just as easily kept this to yourselves," the Omega inquired, the Alpha looking up from the photo as she was beginning to think the same thing. The two Betas looked at each other, seemly talking with just their thoughts before looking back to the couple.

"Red, Purgatory is what our stick-up-the-ass employers call an Alpha Hub, there's been an influx of them here, we don't know why but that's the reason Dolls was stationed here when he recruited me. That also means B.B.D. has been like an annoying stalker when it comes to this place, hence why we move Alphas out so far. We're telling you because we think it would be best, for your own safety, if you go to one of our safe houses instead," Wynonna said seriously. Nicole thought over the words, she didn't want to leave... but would that be her best option? For not just her, but for Waverly as well?

"You're going to make Nicole leave? Wyn, this better not be another one of your ways to get between her and I," Waverly warned, but her fire died just as it was lit as she looked over to Nicole seeing her lost in thought, "You're not seriously considering this, are you? Nicole, we can keep you safe here, you don't need to leave," Waverly said, fear of yet another person in her life leaving her behind. Nicole looked to Wynonna.

"So first you tell me not to date your sister because I'll just leave her, then I date her and you tell me to leave her. You do see the issue here, right?" Nicole questioned, trying to figure out Wynonna's angle.

"I know how this looks, but I'm doing this for Waverly," the Beta woman said, looking to her sister for a moment before returning her eyes to the Alpha's, "You know what will happen if the big guys find out she knew about you-"

"Wynonna!" Waverly yelled, tired of the same savior speech, tired of being protected like she's made of glass. They all look to her, "Can I have a word with you in private?" She gritted through her teeth. Wynonna studdered to get out a word at first - Waverly was a small Omega but she was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be - before just nodding and following her into the back room.

Nicole, with her enhanced hearing, heard the entire conversation, but it's not like Waverly was trying to be quiet. The Alpha looked across to the Beta in front of her, he was looking down at his hands in what looked to be remorse.

"Thank you for telling me," she finally said, because though it hurt to have old wounds reopend like this, she was thankful that she had a whole picture to the day that changed her life forever, "How long did you know?" Dolls looked up at her.

"Well we had our suspicions that you were an Alpha for a while, Wynonna brought me in that morning we met to see if I could give her my own opinion 'cause she was already saying you were one. That first time I saw you I knew I recognized you, I just wasn't sure from where, then last night everything finally made sense," he explained. Nicole filled up their glasses one last time.

"I think I knew you already knew what I was for a while, I just didn't want to admit that to myself, especially after I was starting to fall for Waverly," the Alpha said truthfully, because deep down she knew she was in denial about Dolls knowing for a while now.

"You knew coming to terms with that would mean leaving," the Beta stated, to which Nicole nodded slowly, "You do know you don't have to go to the safe house if you don't want to. You're pretty good at hiding your genetics, I mean, I've never seen an Alpha that could hide their scent as well as you do. Sure you've got some aggression, but who doesn't these days, and you seem to be doing better now." Nicole gave a small smile, it meant a lot for a Alpha hunter to say she was good at hiding who she was because who would know better than one of them?

"Thanks, and yeah the aggression was just because I was nearing a rut, it's harder for me to keep calm when that happens. But... I don't know, maybe Wynonna has a point? I mean, I know what will happen to Waverly if she gets caught with my secret..." Nicole trailed off, her dark mind getting the best of her.

"Nicole, I can't tell you you'll never get caught, but I can tell you that Waverly has never been happier than when she's with you," Dolls said sincerly. Nicole chuckled softly, not entirelybelieving him, "I'm serious, I'm sure you already know the hardships life's thrown at her, it takes a lot of energy for a person to get through that and still smile, but when she's with you, her smile looks genuine." Nicole thought on it, shaking her head at herself lightly, here she was thinking she was the only one out of the two who felt better when they were together.

"So you're saying you think I should stay?" She asked, honestly wanting his opinion. He thought on it for a moment, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm saying you're gonna hurt her a lot worse by leaving."

That's when the two Earps came out of the back room, the Beta looking like a kicked puppy while the Omega looked chipper as ever, practically skipping back to the table. They sat down in their seats from before, at first they stayed quiet before Waverly kicked her sister in the leg to get her to speak.

"Red," the Beta woman gets cut off by a boot kicking her leg again, she looks over to the culprit, Waverly looking stern, "Fine! Nicole, the choice is yours and I won't try to influence your decision," Wynonna said, sounding like she was poorly reading from a script. Nicole looked over to the Omega.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," the Alpha said with chuckle as she put her arm around Waverly's shoulder's, pulling her into her side.

"Well leaving would definitely put you on my bad side," Waverly teased, though Nicole could see the real fear in her eyes.

"Oh so you get to influence her- OW! Would you stop kicking me?!" Wynonna shouted, making the table laugh dispite the heavy question and topic hanging between them. Nicole took a deep breath to steady her nerves, nerves only Waverly being so close and looking at her so intently could make.

"Well, if you'll have me, dispite understanding how dangerous this could be, then I'd love to stay by your side," Nicole said with a soft smile, to which the Omega practically squealed in glee at. Waverly caught the Alpha off guard by leaning up and kissing her suddenly, almost knocking her off the seat.

"Ugh, now I have to see that all the time," Wynonna said, putting her head in her hands. Though, dispite her inital distrust of Nicole, she had to admit she trusted how happy Waverly was when they were together. It made her happy to see her sister smile so brightly, laugh so loud, and just look like her self again. 

But... did they have to kiss right now?


	16. Help Me Put My Pieces Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in almost a month, but I needed to take some time away from this story to deal with some stuff in my real life. I hope to get back to regular posting soon, but I'm still trying to work through some things in my personal life. Anyway, here's a good old emotional hurt/comfort chapter to tide y'all over. Thank you so much for reading <3

Nicole was sat on her bed, long legs hanging off over the side and feet planted firmly on the ground as she looked down at the photo once again. Moonlight poured in from the window above her bed, casting deep shadows apon her face and around her room. Waverly was sat beside her, tucked into her side and hugging her waist, looking down at the photo as well. The Alpha scanned her eyes across it for what felt like the millionth time that night and yet it still evoked just as heavy feelings of regret and longing deep within her as it did when Dolls had first set it in front of her.

"You looked so cute as a kid," the Omega said quietly, admiring the slightly chubby cheeked little girl in the picture. Nicole looked similar to her younger self, but the girl in the picture still had that youthful joy and blissful ignorance that Nicole had long since lost in her years of running. Nicole sighed softly, reminiscing on times where she could smile so freely, but she didn't reply, too caught up in her own head to do so. Too caught up in the now confirmed fact that the reason she couldn't see her parents smile as brightly ever again was her fault. She just had to be so stubborn with her dad, didn't she? She just had to shout and try to over power him with her own scent, didn't she? Before she could stop it, a tear slipped down her cheek, her eyes closing as to not torture herself with the painful image of a better life any longer. The Omega beside her caught sight of the tear, reaching up to swipe it away with her thumb.

"Hey, hey, Nicole, baby, talk to me," she planted a soft kiss to the redhead's cheek over a salty tear track , "what's going on in that head of your's?" Waverly asked, gently titling the Alpha's face with her hand so they faced each other, "Look at me, I want to know what I can do to help." Nicole opened her tear glistening eyes, Waverly almost gasped at the pain that was held within them.

"It's all my fault," Nicole said simply, however the statement was anything but simple, "Waves, I'm the reason they died, I caused this." Her voice was filled with the same pain her eyes brimmed with, the same pain that began to stream down her cheeks. The Omega held Nicole's face in her hand gently, as if her letting go would cause the Alpha to completely fall apart.

"Nicole, none of this is your fault, okay? There's nothing you could've done, you aren't to blame for your parents' deaths, you never have been, it was all Black Badge," Waverly tried to explain, but Nicole had trouble believing her.

"No, Waverly, you heard Dolls, my family was found because we were heard fighting, it was a fight I caused and instigated all because I wanted to go hunting with my dad. If I wasn't so stubborn maybe he would've lived long enough to actually take me hunting with him!" Nicole cried out as she nearly began choking on her sobs, thankful she and Waverly were the last ones left in the building as someone would have definitely heard her. The Omega leaned forward and wrapped herself around the trembling Alpha, pushing the redhead's face into her neck so she would smell the calming Omega pharamones even more. Nicole's tears were drenching the shoulder of her shirt, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that, all she cared about was helping Nicole find a sense of calm. The Alpha wrapped her own arms around the smaller woman tightly, as if letting go would mean she would drift away.

"Shhh, baby, it's gonna be okay, I've got you," the Omega cooed softly, rubbing the Alpha's back gently. She listened to Nicole's choked sobs and she felt her heart break for her. She had thought she'd seen Nicole broken before, but it was nothing compared to this as the Alpha's whole body shook as she cried. 

They sat like that for some time; Nicole held her heart on her sleeve for one of the first times in a long time and it was more painful then she could've imagined. The emotions swirled inside the Alpha like a hurricane, and while most would assume her to put all her blame and harshness onto Dolls - as he was part of the group who killed her parents - her deepest fears got the best of her, forcing all her own blame onto herself. She felt a deep sense of shame as she cried into the Omega's neck, feeling as if she wasn't worthy of her affection, even if the comforting words and smells also gave her the deepest sense of home she had felt in years. 

Slowly, Waverly felt Nicole begin to calm down, the trembling subsiding as her tears began to cease. Waverly held onto her, whispering soft nothings into her ear as her heart rate began to settle. Nicole pulled back, looking into the greenish brown pools of Waverly's soft eyes and she couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve someone like her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Nicole shamefully apologized, wiping away what was left of her tears with the back of her hand. Waverly grabbed that hand and kissed the palm softly.

"You never need to apologize for being vulnerable around me, okay? I want you to be," the Omega said sincerely, Nicole nodding, "Now, listen to me when I say this again, nothing about what happened to your parents is anyone's fault but the B.B.D's, they were the ones responsible for your parent's deaths and those of so many other Alphas. You were just a kid, Nicole, please remember that, if not for your own sake then for mine because the last thing I want is for you to beat yourself up over this anymore." Nicole tried to believe her words with all her might, but the threatening darkness that surrounded her was coiled too tightly as they sat on the old bed that night. It would take more than words to fix her shattered state, but they still felt like a good enough start; the darkness feeling a little less heavy than it did when they had walked up there. She took the words to heart, hoping that she could one day believe them.

"So, please promise me you will start trying to forgive yourself because all I want is for you to be happy," Waverly continued, and Nicole smiled for the first time since they went up stairs, it was a sad smile because while she couldn't promise she would get better over night, she could definitely promise she would do her best.

"I promise," and though she said it sadly, she meant it. She would do all she could to hold onto that promise. Waverly gave a kind and warm smile, a tear of her own escaping her eyes, only for Nicole to be the one to wipe it away this time. As she swiped the tear away, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed with a sense of domesticity, a feeling she hoped would never leave.

"How are you so perfect?" The Alpha asked with a soft chuckle dispite herself, making the Omega blush lightly.

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect but I'm glad I can be that for you." 

Then they just looked at each other, pure adoration and joy filling the space between them, a complete flip from just minutes before. Waverly glanced down at the photo Nicole was still holding, her eyes briefly catching the blade displayed on the mantle of the fireplace in the photo. It looked familar, and as her eyes tracked over to her girlfriend's hip, she realized where she had seen it before.

"That's your knife, right?" Waverly said, pointing it out in the picture. Nicole looked down as well, and sure enough, just above her head in the background was the knife she had been carrying around for years. The Alpha unsheathed the blade at her hip, holding the wooden grip firmly as she looked down at it, remembering the man it used to belong to.

"Yeah, it was my father's hunting knife, but when he wasn't using it he always had it on the mantle, he was quite proud of it," Nicole said, nonchalantly throwing it up to flip it around in her hand, the motion looking just as overly practiced as it was as she caught the handle.

"May I?" Waverly asked, gesturing to the knife, and without hesitation, Nicole handed it over, a move that would have made herself scream just a few weeks ago. Waverly handled it delicately, as if it were made from thin glass. The Omega ran her thumb along the engraving on the handle, admiring the wolf carved into it as well as the initials.

"It's beautiful, I'm guessing 'R.H.' was your dad?" Waverly looked up at Nicole, who was watching her closely, but not because Nicole didn't trust her with it, but because the Alpha just loved watching everything the Omega did.

"Richard Haught," Nicole said while nodding, "He was stern at times but he was the best dad I could have asked for. I took the knife the day I left, I knew he wouldn't have wanted it to be left behind." Waverly nodded, handing the knife back to Nicole, who sheathed it once again before looking back to the Omega. With the moonlight shining against her face, Waverly almost looked angelic, as if her skin was glowing beneath the moon's gaze.

"You're so beautiful," Nicole said, the words bubbling up inside her before she could stop them, but she didn't regret saying them. Waverly got bashful at the unexpected complement, shyly looking to the ground before their eyes met again.

"And you're always too kind," the Omega replied with an adorable tilt to her head, an almost puppy-like gesture. Nicole leaned in, connecting her lips with Waverly's. The kiss was soft and slow, but Nicole meant more behind it than even she could fathom. The Alpha brought one of her hands up to the Omega's face, cupping the side of her jaw gently, while the other was lightly placed against her hip. Waverly responded in kind, one of her hands drifting to Nicole's thigh and the other slithering up behind her neck, tangling into wavy red locks.

The kiss stayed soft yet meaningful, neither wanting it to end yet neither feeling the need to get heated or passionate. They just held each other, both feeling the connection that had sprung up between them so unexpectedly. Their lips held more words then they were comfortable saying just yet, but the feeling behind those words, those special words, was there all the same as they moved together as one. And as they came apart, they couldn't help but stare at the other in astonishment, for how could they have gotten so lucky?

"We'll get through this together, okay?" Waverly said, placing her forehead against Nicole's, "You aren't alone anymore." Nicole beamed at the words, these she believed immediately.

"And I have you to thank for that, so... thank you, for putting up with all my not-so-Alpha behavior," Nicole replied, chuckling in a nervous and self-consious manner.

"It's been my pleasure, and you don't have to be an Alpha for me to like you, Nicole. I liked you before I knew what you were and I like you now, who I like is not determined by biology, it's determined by the fact that you're the realist, most beautiful soul I have ever met," Waverly said, sounding nearly breathless as she spoke, the weight of the words seemily taking a lot out of her. Nicole smiled, Waverly always knew just what to say, as if they were already connected by a bond.

Nicole would question their already heavy connection later, for now she just wanted to bask in the comfort of having someone to hold and to hold her right back. She never thought she would get this, let alone think she deserved it, and yet here she was. They got into comfier clothing - Waverly had brought pajamas and an out fit or two to keep in Nicole's room as their impromptu sleepovers were becoming more and more regular - and cuddled up on the bed under the covers. Nicole laid on her back with Waverly half on top of her; the Omega had her leg thrown over one of the Alpha's own, an arm slung across Nicole's chest and her face buried into her neck. Nicole let the Waverly lay on her arm as she wrapped it around the smaller frame as best as she could with the position they were in. The Alpha felt the Omega nudge her nose against her neck, an almost inaudible pleading whimper escaping the smaller woman's throat and Nicole knew excatly what she was asking for.

As Nicole's scent was released, she heard - and somewhat felt with how close they were - a soft, purring rumble settle in the Omega's chest, a sound she found all too adorable as Waverly snuggled impossibly closer. Nicole found the weight of Waverly's body comforting, it grounded her. She breathed in their mixing scents as they permeated the safe space they had created.

The Alpha was still in pain, the thoughts of a missing life she had once lived stuck in her mind as they always have been, but the pain was dulled in these softer moments she shared with the Omega; their scents mixed together was her own version of a calming drug, one she didn't think she could ever get enough of. Maybe one day their scents would be permanently mixed, a swirl of honey and vanilla for all to scent, but for now she didn't mind selfishly keeping that mixture to herself and Waverly. As her eyelids began to feel heavy and her body began to rest, the last thoughts she had were of what this budding relationship could hopefully become in the future. And as Waverly's steady, sleepy breath hit her neck, her eyes finally closed with a soft smile resting delicately her lips.


	17. Wanting You is My Greatest Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Yay! But seriously, wow, I'm so so sorry for taking over two months to add another chapter to this. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I struggle with depression and when it gets really bad my motivation to write just goes out the window... and yeah I've been having a tough time recently. With that said, thank you to everyone who's still here, you guys are why I want to get better so I can get back to doing what I love, which just so happens to be writing this story and many others I have sitting in my drafts waiting to be finished. 
> 
> Without further adieu, I give you a chapter that I hope makes up for my absence (again I'm really sorry).

Nicole had her back turned away from her girlfriend as the Omega dressed herself for the day, not wanting to make Waverly uncomfortable. The Alpha stared at the wall, a strain in her neck and her fingers dug into the sheets of the bed she was sitting on to keep her more primal urges from forcing her to look. The more time they spent together, the more her body ached for something more... physical. They had spent a few nights together by this point, but never went passed kissing and cuddling, mostly because Nicole would kindly stop them before they could, even if her Alpha hated it. But the more she pushed it off, the more her body tried to over power her, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't sure if she was ready, no matter how hard her Alpha fought her, begged her to take the Omega like an Alpha should. She wanted to do right by this, and that meant waiting until she felt completely ready, which she wasn't sure if she did or not.

Waverly watched Nicole, she could see the way the Alpha fought herself for control almost every time they were together, her Omega wanted Nicole to let lose and take whatever Waverly had to give, while her more sensible brain smiled softly at Nicole being the gentlewoman she was. As Waverly pulled her shirt on, she walked over to the bed, crawling onto it and kneeling down behind the Alpha, her knees bracketing Nicole's backside. She ran her hands up the redhead's tense back, feeling the way her muscles relaxed even with the t-shirt barrier in the way as her palms trailed upward.

"Are you decent?" Nicole chuckled breathily, sighing softly when Waverly began to work her thumbs into the tight knots in her shoulders. 

"Yes, sadly," Waverly replied, sighing dramatically yet laughing a little as well, though in reality she wasn't really joking. Sure, Nicole and her had only been together for about a short time by this point, but her body craved the Alpha like no other. She had never felt a need to be taken and to submit so harshly before - not outside of her heat anyway - but Nicole just did that to her with practically no effort whatsoever. And that became even more true when Nicole quietly growled - in a way that could only be described as animalistic - when the Omega pushed firmly into a particularly tight spot closer to the Alpha's neck. A shudder went down Waverly's spine at the noise, sending a shock directly into the apex of her thighs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you," Nicole said gently when she felt the hands on her shoulders and back hault their blissful journey. She really hadn't, but the pressure breaking at the knot in her back had felt too good not to make a noise, the growl being a completely involuntarily act. Little did she know, Waverly didn't stop because she was scared of the sound by any means.

The Omega shook off the feeling before it could really go anywhere, before she could even think of getting turned on as they had already taken enough time this morning to get ready as it was, having spent more than enough time cuddling in bed once they had awoken. Waverly kissed the spot softly, then kissed just under Nicole's ear with a feather-light touch.

"It's okay, just startled me is all," the Omega replied, it wasn't completely true, but it wasn't exactly a lie either, so she went with it, not completely ready to admit that the noise - however small it was - made her want to roll onto her back in submission and bare her throat. 

Nicole turned, answering the short but sweet kisses with a few of her own, kissing Waverly on the cheek before meeting her lips, a smile on her own as she felt the familar softness against them.

\------------------

"You're telling me you've never driven a car before? Like, not once, never in your life," Waverly asked in shock as the two were standing behind the bar counter, tending to it when they were needed. Nicole shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"Nope, but in my defense it's kinda hard to get a drivers license when I legally don't even exist," Nicole laughed, because it was weirldy true. Having lived in the woods most her life in hiding, and having never gone to a court house or anything to get a public record drawn up as that would cause suspision, she, legally speaking, didn't exist because she had absolutely zero papers to prove it.

"True," the Omega began to say, "But you're saying not once in your five year trip from Colorado," she emphasized the place, underlying the fact that the state was, to put it simply, quite a ways away, "you never drove?" Waverly was almost scared for her, sure, Nicole didn't come to Canada straight from Colorado, but still, that was scarily impressive.

"I don't mind walking, and it's not like I didn't hitch a ride on a bus or two when I could," Nicole explained, almost as easily as talking about the weather, as if she wasn't talking about the fact that the Alpha traveled so far almost entirely on foot. But that gave Waverly an idea.

"I should teach you how to drive!" The Omega said excitedly, clapping her hands together quickly like a pup would when they were about to get ice-cream. Nicole couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness that was her girlfriend. But, that didn't change the fact that Nicole would rather not learn how to drive one of those death machines.

"You're adorable," the Alpha said, to which Waverly got her hopes up before they were immediately haulted, "But no." Waverly pouted.

"Why not? It would be fun," Waverly argued - now looking like a pup that got the aforementioned ice-cream taken away - as she crossed her arms. Nicole tilted her head at the Omega slightly, reaching her hand out for her to take. Waverly took it, albiet begrudgingly, and the Alpha pulled her to her closer so Waverly could rest against her front.

"I'm sure it would be, but, baby," Nicole kissed her forehead, as if to soften her next words, "I've seen you drive in and out of here and you drive like a maniac." Nicole laughed at the shocked look on the Omega's face, then at the way it contorted into frustration.

"I'm not that bad!" Waverly combated, making a barely there attempt to push away from Nicole to prove a point but immediately stopped that fight when the Alpha wrapped her arms around her, "You're mean," Waverly said with a continued pout, one Nicole kissed away gently.

"I know," Nicole chuckled, to which Waverly softened, both the kiss and Nicole's bright laughter making her forget quickly what she was even mad about in the first place. 

Sadly, the moment was ruined when Waverly felt a buzz in her back pocket. The Omega huffed in slight annoyance as she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen, seeing a text from her sister. She read it over, furrowing her brow subtly, but with their close proximity and how connected the two felt to each other, Nicole had noticed.

"What's wrong?" The Alpha asked, looking over at Waverly's phone as well.

"Wynonna and Dolls want us to come down to the station after our shifts, says it's important," Waverly replied, not liking how cryptic the message was. 

But, dispite the crypticness, both had a pretty good idea of what it was about. Neither had forgotten the tense night before; how could they, really? Nicole felt a pang of nervousness, it just came with the thought of her being anywhere near a police station. Her whole life she'd avoided federal buildings like the plague and police officers like they were swarms of wasps, but then again this town had taken her out of her comfort zone in more ways then she could count as it was already. Nicole sighed, she knew soon enough she'd have to face her fears a little more anyway.

"Well, tell 'em we'll be there," the Alpha said, tucking a few strands of brown hair behind Waverly's ear with a soft smile.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't care how important it is, we don't have to if you don't want to," the Omega assured her, but Nicole knew there was no avoiding this even if she wanted to.

"I'm sure. Plus, knowing your sister, she'll probably come get us herself and drag us there if we don't go." Nicole chuckled as she thought about Wynonna grabbing them by the ears and pulling them there like a grandmother would to pups.

"Yeah, that does sound like her," Waverly agreed, laughing along. She gave Nicole a final confirming look, just wanting to be sure the Alpha was comfortable with this, to which the redhead nodded, so the Omega sent a text back to her sister saying they'd be there. She leaned up to plant a soft kiss on pink lips, hoping to convey the fact that she was proud of Nicole for being brave.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" A man said behind them, breaking them apart as they were reminded that they actually had work to do. With one final look of admiration towards the other, they returned to their usual duties, wishing they had more time to spend alone with each other.

\------------------

They stood before the large brick building. It was smaller than most stations Nicole had seen, but it was nonetheless intimidating as it stared down at her. Waverly could feel the nervousness pooling off of the Alpha as she held her hand. The Omega felt sorry for her, while she couldn't exactly understand the feeling, she empathized with her, the fear Nicole must have when it came to law inforcement must be immeasurable.

"Are you ready, baby?" Waverly asked softy, not pushing, just gauging whether or not it was okay for them to enter the building yet, but she was fine waiting out here all night if it meant making sure Nicole was comfortable. Nicole took a shaky breath before looking down at her with a nervous smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, "Let's just go in before I change my mind." Waverly nodded, and with that, they walked up to the door. Nicole held it open for the Omega before following in right behind her.

The first thing Nicole had noticed were the smells. The place smelled like rusty metal and old paper, it made her crinkle her nose for a second or two while she got used to it. Waverly lead them over to the front desk, where an older Beta man - Nicole had recognized from the bar to be Sheriff Nedley - was sat looking over papers.

"Hi, Sheriff," Waverly said in her usual bubbly tone. Wynonna had told them they would have to check in with Nedley before going to the B.B.D. part of the building, standard protocol. The gruff man looked up from the papers he seemed to be half-heartely looking over and gave a kind smile to the Omega.

"Waverly, it's good to see you again," he said, then his eyes drifted over to the Alpha at her side, "and Nicole, not causing anymore bar fights I hope?" he added, though the chuckle that followed told Nicole he meant nothing by it.

"No, sir, I'm done with that," Nicole said back, scratching the back of her neck in slight embarrassment that the Sheriff knew of her fights, though Nicole wouldn't be suprised if one or both of the guys she attacked went to him to report her. That only left the question 'why didn't he arrest her?' but she decided to just take the blessing as it was.

"Good, well what can I do for you two?" 

"We're actually here to see my sister, she said we had to check in with you first before going to her department," the Omega answered. The Beta looked a little confused at first, but then he looked like he understood after thinking on it for a moment.

"Right, the Deputy Marshall told me you guys had clearance," the man grumbled, he seemed upset about something, though they weren't sure what, as he reached under the counter and grabbed what looked to be a key-card, "Here, you'll need this to get in the room, it's right down that hall and to the right, you can't miss it." Nicole took the card from the man as they thanked them.

They walked down the hall, and sure enough, a door with a sign on it that said 'CLASSIFIED MATERIAL: DO NOT ENTER' in bold with a key-card scanner on the side of it. The Alpha scanned the card and the red light above it turned green as a clicking sound was heard. Nicole looked to Waverly, needing one last boost of confidence which she got from the soft smile she saw on the Omega's lips. So, sporting one of her own, she turned the handle and pushed in the door.

The room was huge; It had a large glass case in the middle of it - it looked like a cage of some sorts - it also had what looked to be an office in the corner, a desk here and there, a large confrence table near the side of the room, a few clear boards that had pictures and writing all over them as well as Wynonna, Dolls and Doc looking over the boards. The room looked straight out of some detective type TV show. Wynonna turned around and saw them enter, watching on as they took in the room.

"Pretty cool, huh?" The Beta woman said cockily, wiggling her eyebrows. Nicole rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Nicole, Waverly, good, you're here," Dolls said, immediately getting down to business as the couple walked over to them. The Alpha let her eyes linger on the glass cage a little longer, had they kept Alpha's in there before? Dolls caught the gaze, clearing his throat to grab her attention.

"We only use that when we find Alpha's in rut, it's designed for us to be able to completely black out the windows as well as block scents entirely as to not set the Alpha or anyone else off," Dolls explained, Nicole nodded. It still felt wrong to lock up an Alpha, but she knew more than anyone in the room how important that can be when dealing with one in rut. Alphas aren't themselves when they get like that, who knows what one can do if they completely gave in to that side of themselves.

"Yeah so, Red, when you go into rut, don't think I won't lock you up if I have to," Wynonna threatened, yet there was a joke lingering behind it, as if she didn't entirely mean it. That was progress if Nicole had anything to say about it.

"Thanks, but I'm normally pretty good at controlling myself in that state," the Alpha replied, feeling Waverly tuck herself under her arm. Nicole smiled softly at the feeling of the Omega pressed into her side as she rested her own arm over the smaller shoulders to hold her close, "Anyway, why did you guys need us to come here tonight?" Doc watched the action, somehwhat furrowing his brow in thought. Nicole saw it, a questioning look of her own appearing.

"We seem to have a bit of a problem, and we'd hoped you could help us with it," Dolls said, looking directly at Nicole as she was brought back to the conversation.

"What kind of problem?" The Alpha asked suspiciously. Wynonna pulled a photo out of a file that was laying on the desk next the the group, handing it to Nicole who took it slowly, not exactly trusting being handed photos after last night. But when she looked at it, she saw what looked to be a teenage girl she didn't regognize. The picture seemed to be taken from a security camera, it was slightly grainy and in black and white. The girl had what looked to be long dark hair, a tee-shirt over a long sleeve, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. Typical teenager wear.

"Who is she?" Waverly asked, looking at the photo from where she was practically buried in Nicole's side. 

"We don't know her name, but we know she's an Alpha. Some Omega boy caught her scent and went into a frenzy, which means-" Wynonna said, before Nicole cut her off.

"She's nearing or just starting her rut. She's young, probably only seventeen or eighteen, it's probably her first one," Nicole said deep in thought. Firstly, she was currently looking at a photo of another Alpha who was not only alive but in the area, that thought was throwing her through a loop. Secondly, her thoughts tracked back to her first rut, making her shudder slightly.

"What's wrong, Nic?" the Omega questioned when she felt the Alpha tense. Nicole met her eyes.

"Do you remember your first heat?" Waverly nodded, "Okay well imagine that but add in feeling like you could skin someone alive just for looking at you wrong. Ruts are hellish but the first one is the worst - at least it was for me - because you don't know how to control yourself as well as you would with practice. I was lucky enough to already be far from civilization when my first one hit, but - is this photo recent?" Nicole asked, looking up at Dolls, who nodded, "Then she could get in a lot of trouble." Waverly looked down at the photo, feeling horrible for both the girl and Nicole that they've had to go through that.

"Correct. The problem is... the last time we tried to work with a teenage Alpha on their first rut, he lost control, and we had to do what we hoped we never would have to," Dolls said somberly, the room instantly feeling heavier.

"Doc had to ram into the kid with the truck when he charged us, the kid faired better than the truck did before I was finally able to get my gun," Wynonna said, that's when Nicole was reminded of the sizable dent in the front end of the Beta's truck, grimacing noticeably. She hated that they took that route, but maybe it was for the best if the kid really had lost himself, she knows she'd rather die than live like that.

"So why do you need me?" the Alpha asked, still looking at the photo. She hoped she would be able to keep this girl from suffering the same fate.

"Well, no one knows Alpha's better than one herself, right?" Wynonna said. Nicole met her eyes, squinting them slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

"She means we think because you know what she's going through," the Beta man explained, "that you might be able to calm her down enough for us to be able to bring her back here where she can be safe. We already know where she's hiding out and it's not far enough from a small town in that area, any Omega's in it will be drawn to her, any Beta too close will fall into painful submission. She'll get caught." Nicole thought on the words, the last thing she wanted was for the girl to get caught, knowing excatly what would happen if she was, but there was still a few major flaws in this plan.

"Okay, but, I'm also an Alpha, wouldn't I provoke her more than anyone in here? She would see me as a challenge, someone threatening her basic instinct to find a mate," the Alpha explained. To which, Dolls had an answer.

"True, but you hide your scent. What provokes her isn't you, it's your smell because it could be seen as more alluring to Omegas, that's what would make you a potential threat. But since you hide it, it won't be an issue. Even if you tell her you're an Alpha, which you should in order to make her feel safer, she will only see you as her own kind which I'm sure both of you miss." 

Nicole thought some more, he did have a point. Yet there were many ways this could go wrong, the girl could charge her and while Nicole is pretty sure she would be fine, the girl could get hurt. Or worse, the team in front of her could see it as a threat and shoot the girl just like they had with the boy they talked about. But maybe if she's there, she can keep that from happing. Enough Alpha blood has been shed for lifetimes. It's time to make a difference, no matter how small it may be.

"Okay, I'm in," Nicole agreed. Dolls, Wynonna and Doc seemed a little suprised with how quickly she had answered, even if it really did take her a good few minutes of silence to decide.

The Alpha looked down at the Omega at her side. Waverly had stayed relatively quiet during the discussion, Nicole wasn't sure if it was because of her just wanting to take it all in and listen or if it was a more primal instinct to let the higher ranked people take the converstaion's lead. But when she met Waverly's eyes, the reason behind her unusually quiet attitude didn't matter, because she was met with the biggest grin imaginable. The Omega didn't need to speak, for Nicole could read the words in her eyes, 'I'm proud of you'.

"Well, we leave tomorrow at ten, don't be late." Dolls said commandingly, her Alpha didn't like being commanded, but it let it happen begrudgingly.

"Wait, but we have to work tomorrow?" Waverly said, looking to her sister.

"I own the bar, babygirl, remember? You have tomorrow off if I say so, plus tomorrow isn't a rush day, Gus can handle it on her own," Wynonna replied nonchalantly, "But you're not going with us because the last thing I need is for you to enter your heat while we're on the job." Waverly got more than a little offended by that statement.

"Hey! I'm not gonna go into heat! And F.Y.I, I've been around Nicole's rut before so someone else's can't trigger me!" Waverly combated, instantly realizing what she had said when she felt Nicole stiffen and saw her sister's eyes widen in shock, "I shouldn't have said that." Waverly looked up at her girlfriend, "I'm so sorry." But to her suprise, the Alpha actually was holding back laughter as she looked on at Wynonna's shocked state.

"Wh- you what?!" Wynonna sputtered out, looking at Nicole like she could kill her with just her eyes. To that, Nicole busted out laughing, finding Wynonna at a loss for words wildly entertaining, "What do you mean you've been around her rut!? Stop laughing! Wh- what the fuck?!"

\-----------------

Nicole sat on a bench outside the building, sipping from a beer she had grabbed from a mini fridge in the B.B.D. office. After vaguely explaining to Wynonna how her younger sister had walked up on her in the forest near the end of her rut, she needed some air. And what crisp, satisfying air it was as it filled her lungs gently on inhale, swirling inside her before leaving on exhale. The mountain air was something she would never get over, it was slightly different everywhere she went, but it still held that same familiarity in each mountain town she visited, and Purgatory was no different.

She heard the door open, and she first expected Waverly to come out, but instead it was a different Omega. Doc walked over to her, sitting down beside her and pulling out a metal clip from inside his jaket. He opened it up to reveal individually wrapped cigarettes.

"You smoke?" he asked, offering one to her, to which she kindly declined, "You will, Earp women are a gift, but they are like wolves if you don't find yourself prepared." Nicole could tell he meant no ill feelings, so she laughed gently in a agreement.

"That they are, " the Alpha agreed, "But I wouldn't trade it for the world." The alcohol seemed to be seeping into her a little more, hence the admission.

"Neither would I," he drawled, taking the cigarette between his lips and pulling out a zippo from his jacket, lighting the end and taking a drag. He held the smoke in for a moment before blowing it out, being mindful not to get any blowing in Nicole's direction.

"She's lucky to have you," Doc continued, looking over to the young woman, "It's not often one can forge an imprint on another." Nicole furrowed her brow in confusion.

"A what?" She asked. He tilted his head at her, as if she had just asked the most obvious question.

"You don't know what an imprint is?" She shook her head, feelling a little self conscious, looking down at her feet.

"I'm kinda new to the whole relationship thing," she chuckled dispite herself, "Hell, I'm new to all of this, I don't really know what I'm doing." He felt for her; when he had first met Wynonna, he had never had a steady relationship, sure he was experience in... other areas, but the Beta woman had shown him there was much more to life.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about, darlin', we all have to start somewhere, and if I might say, you are off to a lovely start," the Omega said, Nicole met his eyes again before be began explaining, "An imprit is like a mating bite but for the soul, it doesn't leave a physical mark, but it's arguably much more powerful. It can only be initiated by an Omega, and it can happen pretty darn quickly into two people knowing each other. It means her Omega picked your Alpha to sate her next heat, it means she's already picked you as a future mate whether she knows it or not."

Nicole was stunned. She didn't even know something like that existed, but apparently Waverly might have done it. It would explain a lot, the burning desire she felt for her, the connection between them that already felt so strong, all of it could be explained by this one thing. How is that even possible?

"Are you sure? You really think she... imprinted on me?" Nicole asked, not entirely sure she could believe something so wild just yet. Doc thought for a moment, a soft smile on his mustache covered lips

"I've seen how you two crave the other, to be close to the other at all times. Back at the lovely dinner Waverly put togther all the way to just now in the station. Wynonna and I were the same way for a long time as I had imprinted on her the night we met, we still are that way, but we've learned to deal with that in... other ways. In your budding relationship, the only way to deal with it without other means is to be as close as possible as often as possible." Nicole nodded along, thinking about how often she'd pull Waverly close, how often the Omega had done that to her, but that's how all relationships were at first, right? That's why it was called the 'honeymoon' phase of the relationship. Doc, sensing she still didn't quite believe her, continued.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" He asked, not wanting to make the young Alpha uncomfortable. She nodded, "Well, how did your latest rut compare to the rest?" She thought back to the woods, the way her knot stayed for over a day, the pain she was in was so much worse then she had ever felt during her ruts. 

"Painful, they normally are, but never like that," she answered honestly. He nodded, taking another drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

"Well, that would be because your Alpha knew that there was an Omega who would be willing to sate it, so your rut was worse because it wanted you to go find her," Doc explained. Only then did Nicole finally believe it, thinking back on how the only way she could get her knot to go was thinking about marking Waverly. It was true. Waverly had imprinted on her and that's why they were the way they were. Waverly had chosen her and Nicole had never felt more greatful, "And her next heat will be just as bad, she'll need you... just make sure your there for her in whatever way she needs." The Alpha thought about what that could mean, a shiver of anticipated arousal shooting down her spine at the thought of the Omega needing her so desperately. She shook herself out of it, the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself.

"Of course, if I'm what she wants, she'll have me," Nicole confirmed, and the older Omega could see the unbridled truth written in her eyes, he smiled, happy that Waverly - a young woman he had seen like a little sister for a long time - was finally in good and loving hands.

"I'm sure she will." 

And with that, the door to the station opened. Falling out was Wynonna - who was shouting about something along the lines of 'my poor innocent baby sister', telling her that the conversation from before still hadn't ended - followed by Dolls and then lastly, the Omega who held Nicole's heart in her hand, Waverly. The Alpha watched the brunette roll her eyes at her sister, before those greenish-brown eyes met her's. Waverly gave her a soft smile, walking over to her as Nicole stood up. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around her taller girlfriend's waist, hugging her tightly to hide from the night chill.

Nicole knew they would have to talk about the imprinting later, but for now, as she held the Omega close, she decided she wouldn't mind talking about it at a later time.


End file.
